Chasing Every Star
by DirtyBlndPunk
Summary: A collection of short stories about Edward and Bella. Just a bunch of Edward and Bella together having a good time. Romance. Drama. High School. College. Teens. Adults. Love. Life. Friendship. Hurt. Comfort. Trust. Babies. Family. Humans. Vampires. OOC. Everything. ExB. Rated M for language and the good stuff.
1. Filthy Hot Mess

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : This is just a one-shot of ExB having some fun together in high school._

 _Also, please excuse any mistakes. This isn't Beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

* * *

 _SONG: 6 months - Hey Monday_

 _You're the direction I follow to get home_  
 _When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go_  
 _And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around_  
 _And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_  
 _'cause you have that effect on me, you do_

* * *

 ** _Filthy Hot Mess_.**

 _[March 2002_ _]_

First day in a new school could always be stressful.

High school sucked regardless but moving to a new school in the middle of the year just blew. Seriously.

"Are you getting up, Bella?" My dad, Charlie, Chief of police called up to me.

Forks, Washington was exactly as I remembered it when I used to visit my dad from Arizona, rainy and green. I was more of a sunshine and brown kind of girl but I'd get used to it like I always got used to my weird family dynamic. My mom, Renee, married Phil, a baseball player, and since he moved around a lot, my mom wanted to go with him and I didn't want to 'bother' them. So, I decided to move to Forks, the smallest place ever, and live with my dad. Maybe we would get to know each other better and actually have a normal relationship, at least, that's what I was hoping for.

"I'm up!" I called back.

"All right! I'm off to work! Have a good day!" He shouted as I heard him leave.

I rolled over and out of bed; making my way over to my closet. I stared at my outfits, pondering on what would be a good 'first day of a new school' outfit. I finally decided on a long-sleeved deep blue V-neck sweater, black skinny jeans and my boots because let's face it, I was a klutz and I needed all the help I could get. I brushed out my brown hair until it flowed down my back just the right way. My skin was so pale that I would fit right in with all the other 'vampires' who had never seen the sun. I kept my make-up light, adding mascara to bring attention to my hazel eyes.

After I was done getting dressed, I grabbed a granola bar and headed out to my old rusted truck. Honestly, I loved that truck; I didn't care if all the other kids had 'fancy' cars. Something about my truck just made me... happy. I drove to the school slowly, careful of the ice that covered the roads. The school wasn't hard to find since it was just off the high way. My heart was pounding in my chest as I found a parking spot near the front; I gave myself a quick pep talk before I got out and made my way toward the bricked school, confidently.

When I entered the building, I kept my eyes on the ground. I ran into something hard and fell, roughly, on my ass.

"Oh, shit! Sorry! Are you okay?" A voice asked me.

I looked up, rubbing my ass, "I'm okay, you're super hard," I said then bit my tongue at how that sounded.

He chuckled, "I've been told that," He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me to my feet, "Thanks," I said brushing my jeans off.

He was good-looking, of course, and an asshole. That was always the case though, wasn't it? He had brown hair that seemed to have natural red highlights in it and was disarrayed. His eyes were brilliantly green, stunning and bright. He wasn't tan but I mean, who was in this rain hole? He was tall, over six feet, and lean.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked.

"What gave that away?" I replied sarcastically.

"You look lost," He said leaning against the wall casually.

"Well, since you plowed into me, how about you point me to the main office?" I asked looking around.

"After you agree to go on a date with me," He said grinning.

"And who are you?" I demanded.

"Edward Cullen; I own this school, ask around, everyone knows who I am," He said.

I sighed, "Well, Edward Cullen, show me to the main office, please," I repeated.

"How about your name and number?" He pushed.

"I'll give you my name and YOU find my number," I returned.

"I don't do hard to get well," He snarled.

"Okay," I smiled, "Well, see ya," I said moving around him.

"Wait! Okay, okay, tell me your name," He commanded.

"Uhh... Isabella Swan," I told him.

"That better not be a fake name!" He scowled.

I laughed, "Everyone calls me Bella," I told him.

"Uh huh, cute name," He smiled at me.

"Thanks, now, main office?" I asked again.

"Oh, right, it's over there," He pointed across the hall.

I frowned, "Jerk," I said and crossed the hall.

An older woman with white short hair, a motherly face and a floral sweater smiled at me, "Hello, what can I do for you, sweetie?" She asked me.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan," I told her.

"Yes, the new student, you're home room is in A36; I'll have someone walk you," She rummaged through some papers, "Oh, Edward, will you show Bella here to A36, please?" She asked.

I turned and groaned, "You just won't quit, will you?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "I'm the guidance runner," He informed me.

"Whatever, let's get this over with," I grumbled; took the papers from the old woman and smiled at her, "Thank you," I told her.

"You're welcome, dear, Edward here will take you to your class," She said smiling at me.

I nodded and turned to follow him.

"So, where are you from?" He asked me when we started down the hall.

"Here originally but I've lived in Arizona most of my life," I said looking at the room numbers as we passed.

They didn't have letters before the numbers yet.

"Wow, you're far away from home, aren't you?"

" _Mmhmmm_."

"Come on, Bella, why are you being like that? I just want to be your friend," He said frowning.

I rolled my eyes, "I know what you want, Edward, and it isn't a friendship," I said, looking at him again.

"How do you know what I want?" He snapped.

"Because you're a guy, Edward, and guys only want one thing," I said calmly.

He pushed me against the lockers, caging me in with his arms, "Go on a date with me, Bella; I never go on dates but I'm asking you, please, come over to my house; I'll make dinner and we'll watch a movie," He said using his 'eyes' on me.

"You've never gone on a date before?" I asked doubtfully.

He shook his head, "No; I don't kiss either," He said.

"So, you just have sex? No strings?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded, "I could show you a thing or two," He said cockily.

"I'm sure you could but I'm not into the whole 'hit it and quit it' shit, so, thanks but no thanks," I said wiggling free.

He let me go, "Bella, you're killing me, you've never lived a little?" He demanded.

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you, Edward," I snapped.

"So you're a virgin? Nice," He grinned at me.

I sighed heavily and shook my head, "Why is it that, whenever, you guys find out a girl's a virgin, you form a line to see who will take it first?" I asked.

"Every guy wants to leave their mark first," He told me.

"That's so degrading to women."

"Are you a feminist?"

"No, I'm not, I believe in waiting for someone you really like, not just giving up to the first that guy that wants it."

"You're one of those 'wait for true love' people, aren't you?"

"Did I say that?" I growled.

He played with my hair, "You're feisty; I like that," He said.

"You're an idiot," I spat.

"Careful, my ego is fragile," He teased.

"Are we almost there?" I asked noticing the A's now. _A16_.

"You have eyes, what does it look like?" He asked.

"Don't get an attitude, Cullen, you don't know me like that, what if I have a temper?" I demanded.

"Trust me, I can handle it, Swan," He smirked.

"Let's not find out, okay?" I said shooting him a look.

"One date and if you don't like me then I'll leave you alone," He said when we stopped in front of _A36_ , finally.

I didn't believe him for a second, "One date and you'll leave me alone?" I repeated.

He nodded, "I swear," He put his hand on his chest; over his heart.

"Fine, find my number and give me a call," I said opening the door of my homeroom and going in; giving Edward one last teasing look.

I met a girl in my homeroom, her name was Alice Brandon.

I didn't know what to think about her at first but we had three classes together, so that was that. Alice told me I could call her Ali. She was cute and popular because of who she dated, Jasper Whitlock who was on the football team. She was short, shorter than I, and slender. Her ink black hair short and curled was perfect as was her make-up. Her eyes were dark and heavy. She had creamy white flawless skin. She was energetic and always happy; I liked her.

"So, I saw you talking to Edward, better be careful with him, he's a one-time deal," Ali told me as we stood in line together, her posse close behind.

"Have you guys...hooked up?" I asked her.

She giggled, "Umm... _eww_ , no, he's Jasper's best friend, but one of my friend's, Angie, did it with him; she said after they did it, he never talked to her again," She said picking up an apple and examining it. Her nails were pink and perfectly manicured.

"Has he had sex a lot?" I questioned.

She looked up at me and laughed, "Of course he has, that's what his kind does," She said.

"Well, I'll teach him a lesson," I said.

She grinned, "That's totally boss, girl, you can make him fall in love with you and then rip out his heart," She said with an evil smile.

"Okay, _John Tucker must die_ , calm down, I wasn't talking about that, I was just saying I could make him work for it, you know? Like, not give up the goods?" I said.

"You'd make him wait? Jesus, are you, like, superwoman?" She demanded.

"I've never had sex, so, it's not really that big of a deal," I said shrugging.

"Never? Why?" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Just never wanted to, I guess," I said simply; put a banana on my tray and a pudding.

"You've never been curious about how it feels?" She asked me.

I shrugged again, "Tell me, Ali, my new friend, what does it feel like to have sex? Is it glorious?" I asked playfully.

"Sometimes it is; sometimes it isn't, I guess it depends on who you do it with, when I lost mine, it was amazing because it was with Jasper and he's my soul-mate, so it was meant to be," She told me with a tiny smile.

I followed her to the lunch table where a blonde guy, blonde girl and dark-haired guy was and sat down next to her, "Is it better to do it with someone experienced?" I asked her.

She introduced me quickly, "Rosalie Hale; her boyfriend Emmett McCarty and my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock; this is Bella Swan," She said before answering my question, "I mean, when you do it with someone experienced they know what they're doing and how to make it feel good but when you're both new at it, it's way more special, sharing it together," She said giving Jasper gooey eyes.

"Wow, that's deep," I commented.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Bella Swan," She told me.

I grinned at her, "I know we will be, Alice Brandon."

.../...

When I got home from school, completely drained, I fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me and saying my name.

I opened my eyes, "What?" I asked, disoriented.

"Phone for you," Dad said gruffly.

I took the house phone from him, "Hello?" I cleared my throat.

"Did I wake you?" Edward asked.

"No," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Liar," He accused.

"So, you found my number, didn't take long, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, your dad is the police chief and there aren't that many 'Swans' in this area," He chuckled.

"You called 411? Smart," I said.

"How about that date? It's only five; I could pick you up around seven," He said.

"Sure, just as long as you know I'm not having sex with you," I clarified.

He chuckled, "Yet."

"See you at seven, Edward," I said ignoring his comment.

I stared at the phone for another before calling Ali.

"Hello?" She answered on the first ring.

"Ali? It's Bella; I need your help."

.../...

.../...

"There, you look sexy but innocent; it's perfect," Ali said as she examined my outfit again. She turned to Rose and asked her opinion.

If I had to describe Rose it would be like this, a bitchy sexy blond supermodel that you grew to love.

She looked me over and nodded, "I think Edward's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you but don't give in, Bella; you need to teach him a lesson for all the girls out there! Even though he's our best friend and we love him, he still needs to learn," She said.

I nodded seriously; looking in the mirror at my outfit. I was wearing a deep blue dress with black leggings and a black button-up sweater. Ali had done my make-up to where my hazel eyes seemed to pop and Rose straightened my hair so that it flowed down my back. I had to admit, I looked hot.

I smiled, "Thanks, girls," I told them.

Rose flipped her hair behind her shoulder and grinned, "No problem, Bella, you're doing this for woman-kind," She said and Ali giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, you guys better go, he should be here soon," I said checking my watch again.

"Okay, but call us after and tell us everything!" Ali said as they left; I heard them call a good-bye to Dad.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard the doorbell ring. When I came downstairs, I could hear Edward and Dad talking and... _laughing_? What the hell? Come on, dad.

I frowned, "What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Well, look at you, Bella, you look beautiful," Dad said smiling at me.

I felt my cheeks warm as I awkwardly shifted, "Thanks, dad," I said looking over at Edward.

He was in a button-up white collared shirt, dark jeans and Doc Martens. He smiled easily at me, "Yeah, Bella, you look beautiful," He agreed.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, "I'll be back by curfew, dad," I told him.

"Okay, you two have fun; it was nice talking to you, Edward, I'll hold you to that fishing date," He called as I pulled on my black puffer jacket over my sweater; ignoring Edward when he tried to help me.

He shot Dad a look and a smile before opening the door for me. "You do look beautiful, Bella," He said shooting me his amazing smirk that made me tingle.

 _Damn it._ "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," I said.

He looked handsome and he knew it. Cocky son-of-a bitch.

"So, I never asked you what kind of movies you're into," He said walking backwards.

For a split second I thought about how funny it would be if he fell.

"I like all kinds of movies but I like horror the best," I informed him.

"Cool, so do I," He said.

"Wow, we have so much in common!" I exclaimed with great sarcasm.

He opened the passenger side to his silver BMW for me, "Quit busting my balls, Bella, I'm doing the best I can," He said closing the door rougher than necessary.

I watched him walk in front of the car toward the drivers' side. Good, I was getting to him.

He opened the door and climbed in, "When's your curfew?" He growled.

"Watch the attitude, Cullen," I shot him a look.

He sighed, "You're making this very hard on me, Bella," He complained.

"I know."

"Curfew?"

"It's at one."

"Cool, that gives us lots of time together," He said pulling out of my driveway; he rolled the window down slightly so he could light a cigarette. "Sorry, do you care if I smoke?" He asked.

"It's your car; you can do whatever you want." I shrugged.

"You're maddening, you know that?"

"Eat me." I gave him the finger but smiled as I did. I liked annoying him.

"You want me to? We could pull over right now and I could just give you a taste of heaven," He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Why is everything sexual with you?" I demanded.

He shrugged this time, "I'm a guy; that's what life's about," He said simply.

"No, life's about more than just sex," I argued.

"What else is there?" He drew off his cigarette; the smoke left his lips and made its way over to me.

"Relationships, love, exploring new things, traveling and seeing the world," I listed off a couple.

"Sex falls in that category."

"I'm curious, how many girls have you had sex with?"

"I don't keep count but if I had to guess, I would say...over thirty girls."

I chocked on my spit; coughing up a storm, "That's so gross! How does that even happen? Like, how in the world do you even have time to sleep with that many girls?" I asked, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I like to explore my options and not just be stuck with one girl."

"Are you always...safe?"

"Yes, I've always used a condom. Always."

"And you don't have any STD's?" I was getting personal now but if he wanted in my pants I'd have to know everything.

He looked at me appalled, "Of course not! God, do you think I'd be that reckless with my health? _Pssh_ , right," He rolled his eyes as he pulled into his driveway.

His house was huge! It was mansion-like. The garden was neatly trimmed with sculptured bushes.

"Nice lawn, _Edward Scissorhands_ ," I teased him when he parked.

He smirked at me, "Talk to my mom about it, she handles that shit," He said getting out.

I waited patiently but he didn't open the door for me. I sighed and got out, mumbling "Dick" to myself.

"What are you doing, Princess?" He mocked me.

I scowled, "This isn't the start of a good date, _Ed-ward_ ," I said annoyed.

"Come on, I want to show you my answer," He said.

When he opened the door, a huge husky mix came running up to me. I yelped and jumped back, clutching Edward's arm.

"Calm down, this is Bear; he's friendly," He said as Bear jumped, excitedly, all over all.

I stuck my hand out to let him sniff me, "Aw, good boy," I cooed and petted his head.

"See? He likes you," Edward said grinning.

I giggled, "He's cute," I commented.

"He's full of himself," He chuckled.

Bear stuck his head into my crotch. I giggled again; pushing at him.

"He thinks he's a ladies man," He told me, "Down, Bear! Now!" He boomed at his dog. I watched as Bear went running, afraid of his master. "You okay?" He asked looking over me slowly.

It made me uncomfortable and I wanted to squirm, "Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled at him.

He reached out and pushed my hair behind my ear, "You really look beautiful," He told me again.

My heart fluttered, "Thank you, Edward," I whispered.

He studied me for a second; not speaking.

"What?" I asked but not in my 'bitchy' tone.

"You're being nice; I don't want to jinx it," He said, still staring at me.

"I wanna be nice to you all the time, Edward, but I know your type; you'll take advantage of my niceness," I told him honestly.

He frowned, "I-" He began.

I put my finger to his lips, "Let's not talk about it anymore, I thought this was supposed to be a date, well, if you wanna call it that," I said smugly.

He smiled and took my hand, "If aliens invaded the world and took over your body, I would know," He said making me giggle.

"Because I wouldn't be a bitch to you?" I questioned.

"Exactly," He agreed, "Come on, the movie room's this way," He tugged me along; my hand still in his.

I looked over everything as I passed. We settled on a sofa that was placed in the center of the room in front of a huge projection screen. It was like being at the movies for real!

"You know, at some point during this date we're going to have to kiss," He said.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I know! I know! I'm upset about it too! But I didn't make up the rules; I just follow them!" He said.

That's when I noticed we were still holding hands.

He saw me looking and raised my hand to his lips, "You know why you have places between your fingers?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"To fit another persons' fingers," He said.

"Do you tell that to all your females?" I asked.

"No; I told you, I don't date or do the romantic thing," He said turning back toward the screen where Dawn of the dead was playing.

"No; you do it just do it for me, right?" I asked, clearly not believing him.

"I want you; if this is what I have to do then I'll do it," He said not looking at me.

I felt a pang of guilt go through me. Ridiculous, right?

"Fine, Edward, I won't force you to do this; if this is what will make like a man then for Gods' sake, let's do it," I said ripping my sweater off and setting it aside next to my jacket.

"What?" He stared at me in disbelief.

I kicked off my flats and pulled off my leggings. Thank God I had just shaved!

"Bella?"

As if he didn't know what I was doing. Yeah, right. I yanked my dress off and sat in just bra and underwear, matching of course.

"I thought you wanted this? Are you punking out?" I demanded.

Here I was in practically nothing and he wasn't doing anything.

"I don't have a condom," He answered shakily.

I rubbed against him, tempting, "I don't care." The words just came out without me thinking.

That got his attention; his head snapped up, "You don't care? Even after I told you I've had sex with thirty girls?" He asked.

"You also told me you were clean and I know you're way too selfish to have an STD," I replied.

He didn't say anything but seemed to agree, "Put your clothes back on, Bella, because if we start, I won't be able to stop," He made it sound like a threat.

"You don't want me?" I asked him; looking down at my flat pale stomach.

He touched my cheek, "Of course I want you, Bella; why else would I be doing this? You're not ready though and neither am I," He paused, thinking, "I've had sex a lot but I've never take someone's virginity; I don't think it's a big deal but it should be for you, it'll be the first anyone's ever touched you or seen you naked; it should be special for you," He said.

I stared at him, wordlessly. That was the sweetest thing anyone's every said to me, so I did the most girly thing I could do, I cried. He hugged me; pulled me to his chest and murmured to me.

"I feel like I'm making you do things you don't want to do," I mumbled into his shirt.

"If I didn't want to do them then I wouldn't do it; I know you're not easy like the girls' I've been with; I understand why you make me for it," He told me.

I leaned back to look at him, "Kiss me," I whispered and licked my lips, wetting them.

He ran his hand through my hair before pulling me toward him. He stroked his fingers across my jaw before pressing his lips to mine. How was he such a good kisser if he had never kissed before? He pressed his lips to my bottom lip; then my top lip before opening my mouth with his. He waited though until my tongue sought out his before stroking my tongue with his. It was as if everything stopped; there was no sound except for my breathy sighs and his shallow breathing. This was my first kiss and it was better than I imagined it. There was more fire and explosions. I wanted it to go on forever. He pulled away, breathing hard, and stared at me with an expression full of wonder.

"You're sure you don't kiss?" I asked when I could breathe again.

He smiled and stroked my cheek, "This was my first kiss," He whispered.

I couldn't fathom that but I trusted him to tell me the truth, "Mine too."

"Let's watch the movie now," He suggested but he kissed me again before turning toward the screen.

I grabbed my dress and pulled it back on, leaving my leggings and shoes off. I snuggled into him and cringed at the appropriate scenes. I hid my face into his shoulder when the scary parts came on. When the movie started coming to an end I grew increasingly tired; my eyelids dropped and I nodded off on Edward's shoulder.

There was pressure on my cheeks; my forehead and my nose but never my lips. I made a noise that said I was not happy.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Edward said stroking my face.

"Edward," I muttered, moving underneath him.

"Stop moving like that, Bella," He said roughly.

"Hmmm..." I sighed before opening my eyes.

His hands cupped my breast and squeezed, getting a moan out of me.

"You like that? You want me to touch you?" He asked huskily.

I squirmed underneath him, moving restlessly; needing his hands on my flesh. He kissed me hungrily as he stroked his hand down and began to rub me through my underwear.

"Oh, God, Edward," I moaned; arching into his hand.

He echoed me but deeper in his chest and rubbed me harder. His other hand cupped my breast and he pinched my nipple. A little bit of pain mixed with the pleasure. He was rubbing and squeezing; driving me crazy. I loved it.

"Oh! _Mmm..._ " I covered his hand with mine and made him squeeze harder.

"I love the way you feel," He whispered nuzzling my neck.

I felt a tightening in the pit of my stomach and fought against the feeling.

"Don't fight it, Bella, close your eyes and let it take you over," He mumbled and started sucking on my neck.

I rode out my orgasm; my legs shaking as I cried out loudly.

"That's right, baby, feels good, doesn't it?" He said into my skin.

I moaned unintelligent; grasped his back and pulled him close to me.

He kissed the shell of my ear, "You feel so amazing," He whispered before kissing me again.

I could feel his erection against my thigh, "We should do something about this," I said unzipping his pants.

"By all means," He replied rolling so that he was flat on his back and I was on top of him.

I bit my lip, "I've never done this before, tell me if I do something wrong," I said slipping my hand into his jeans.

He closed his eyes and sighed when I started moving my hand up and down. Everything was covered up so I couldn't see anything but I could feel it.

I took it as a good sign when he moaned and moved his hips in a rhythmic dance, "That's...so good," He moaned.

I rocked with him, "This is the first time I've ever touched a dick," I told him.

He opened one eye and smirked, "Is it as good for you as it is for me?" He asked and groaned when I squeezed harder.

"You know it is," I said and leaned down to swirl my tongue over his nipple.

He moaned my name and convulsed in my hand when I bit my neck, pushing him over the edge.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, panting, "Thanks," He said breathlessly.

I pulled my hand away and studied the sticky substance on it.

"Sorry about that," He said.

With my eyes on him, I raised my hand and, did something totally gross, licked it clean.

"Oh my God, Bella, that's the hottest thing ever," He said watching me with hooded eyes.

"You taste good," I told him, trying to be all sexy.

"So do you," He said kissing me until I couldn't breathe.

"We should do this again; soon," I said smiling against his lips.

"We can do it again and again and again..." He chuckled.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He stretched and groaned, looking at the glowing clock on the wall, "One," He said yawning.

"What? Shit! I'm going to be late, Edward!" I said scrambling off of him.

He groaned, "Let me get clean pants; then I'll drive you home," He said.

"Shit! Where's my fucking cellphone?" I grabbed my jacket and searched for it.

I found it and called Dad. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, dad; I fell asleep and lost track of time!" I rushed trying to pull my leggings on with one hand.

"It's okay, honey, just set the alarm when you get in," He muttered.

"Okay, dad, love you," I said and clicked off not waiting his response.

"Everything cool?" Edward asked when he returned with clean pants.

"Yeah, I'm not in trouble," I told him.

He grinned, "So, no grounding?" He asked.

"Get real, who gets grounded anymore?" I teased.

"I do! Shit, I got grounded last week for cussing out my Spanish teacher, _bitch_ ," He grumbled.

"You bad little boy," I said pushing his chest playfully.

He grabbed my arms and tugged me to him; pressing his lips to mine. I mumbled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come on, I don't want you to be later than you already are."

We pulled up to my house around one-twenty but since I was already late it didn't matter.

Edward walked me to my front door, "So, I had a really nice time," He said with his hands in his pocket.

"Me too," I giggled, "Are we, _uhh_ , supposed to kiss now?" I asked him; pretending to be nervous.

He scratched the back of his head, playing along, " _Umm..._ yeah, so, I'm going to kiss you now, is that cool?" He asked.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile, "Yeah, but no tongue, this is our first kiss," I said.

He smiled before cupping my face and, with his eyes opened and on me, leaning forward and kissing me gently. It wasn't until my eyes snapped shut and I yanked him closer, when he really started kissing me, like, tongue and all.

The porch light came on; scaring the shit out of me.

"Jesus!" I gasped, out of breath but mostly from kissing Edward. He was a great kisser!

"You taste like fruit loops," He whispered and pressed his forehead to mine.

"That's what we had for dinner, remember? You said you didn't have any food and promised me an extravagant dinner on our next date," I reminded him.

"How could I forget? You let me feed you," He grinned. I rolled my eyes and called him a moron. "So, why don't you text me before you go to bed," He said.

I nodded, "I can do that," I agreed.

"You better, well, good night, Bella; I'll see you tomorrow, actually, I'll pick you and take you," He told me.

"Okay, that's cool, but it won't be if I don't get my beauty sleep," I said leaning against the door.

"Yeah, I guess it's late, okay, this is me leaving," He said making no move to go anywhere.

I grinned, "Go, Edward; I'll see you in the morning," I said kissing him again quickly.

He tried to pull me closer but I wiggled free. "Okay, okay, see you in the morning," He said and leaving, for real this time.

I went in and fell against door, grinning like a fool.

Three words: _Best date ever_.

.../...

.../...

.../...

When my alarm clock went off, I groaned.

I had only gotten five hours of sleep but it was worth it. I pulled on my favorite jeans with the hole in the knee, my short sleeved baby pink V-neck and my black converses. I heard the honking from outside and hurried to slab my make-up on and brush my hair.

"Bella! Tell your boyfriend to lay off the horn!" Dad yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend and I can't control him!" I said as I bounced down the stairs; careful not to trip.

"Tell him to cool it with the honking or I will," He growled.

"Do what you have to do, dad," I said grabbing an apple.

"Give your old man a kiss and get going," He said sipping his coffee.

I grinned and kissed his cheek, "See ya," I said dancing away from him.

"Love you, kid!" He called after me.

I grabbed my bag; munched on my apple and went out to see Edward's car.

He got out and opened my passenger for me, "Hey, gorgeous," He greeted me.

I shot him a smile, "Hey," I leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

"You look beautiful," He complimented me.

"Thanks, cutie with a booty," I nuzzled his neck.

He grinned, "I should be saying that," He said pinching my ass.

I squealed and giggled, slapping at him, "We gotta go to school now, baby," I said still wrapped in his arms.

"I know but I don't want to," He said kissing my throat.

"We have to, I just started school and it wouldn't be a great start to skip," I said with a sigh.

"What if we just skipped and I make you feel like I did last night?" He asked suggestively and cupped my crotch, rubbing.

I rolled my head, " _Ahh..._ we can't! We have to go and learn shit," I sighed.

"I'll be your teacher," He said sucking on my neck.

I moaned, "You're killing me, Mr. Cullen," I complained.

"Yeah, well, let's go," He said pulling back to smile at me.

.../...

.../...

.../...

.../...

.../...

I made it through the day okay. I had one class with Edward so I could keep an eye on him.

"Look at you, Edward! You have a girlfriend now! I'm proud of you, man!" Emmett exclaimed.

Edward looked over at me, "Girlfriend?" He asked.

I was talking to Rose; she said something that made me laugh and I turned to see what Edward wanted, "What, baby?" I asked.

Edward grinned at Emmett, "I guess so, man," He said.

"You guess so what?" I wondered.

Edward chuckled which made Emmett chuckled in return.

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded.

"Nothing, baby, nothing," Edward said still laughing.

I rolled my eyes at Rose, "Boys," I muttered.

She nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I can't believe you're hooked, I never thought I'd see the day," Emmett continued.

"Yeah, well, she won't give up the goods unless we started dating," Edward said shrugging.

I slugged him in the arm, "Shut up, Edward! Jeez! You understand, right, Emm?" I asked grinning at him.

Emmett grinned back at me, "Of course I do, Bella-girl! Rose made me wait, like, two weeks!" He said.

Rose rolled her eyes as Edward said, "See what I mean? Women are crazy!"

.../...

.../...

.../...

.../...

"See that?" Edward asked me.

I squinted up at the sky, trying to find the star he was talking about, "No, which one?" I demanded impatiently.

He chuckled, "Calm down, Bella, here," He wrapped his arms around me and moved our bodies, "There, do you see it?" He asked.

I couldn't focus on the stars though, all I could feel was his body pressed against mine and the way he moved and rubbed.

I let out a breathy sigh and my head fell back against his shoulder, " _Edward_ ," I whispered.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me," He said huskily.

"Oh, God, are we really gonna talk dirty right now?" I asked, closing my eyes.

He let his hand slip into my jeans and touched my bare skin for the first time, "Is that what you want?" He asked.

I felt my legs quiver, "What do you wanna do to me?" I purred.

"I'm not telling you what I want to do because I want you to be surprised when I blow your mind," He sucked on my earlobe.

I moaned, "You're making this so hard on me, Edward, all I can think about is fucking you," I trembled when he slid his finger inside of me.

"I can't get the image of you riding me out of my mind," He grunted, adding another finger before twisting them.

I moaned loudly and almost dropped to my knees but he supported my weight until the shaking subsided. "I fucking love your fingers, Edward," I said making him chuckle.

"I knew being double-jointed would come in handy," He said before sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean; closing his eyes as he did.

"Oh, jeez, it's, like, Niagara falls in my panties right now," I told him.

He laughed, "Yeah, I have that effect on girls," He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him to me, "Quit running your mouth and do more kissing," I said and devoured his lips hungrily.

.../...

.../...

.../...

.../...

I was asleep and dreaming of Edward when my cellphone started to ring in the middle of the night.

I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes to the dark room. My searching hands found my cellphone and I pressed accept; holding it to my ear, "Hello?" I mumbled, still asleep.

"Bella? Bella-baby! It's Edward! Come and get me, please!" He slurred drunkenly.

"Shit, Edward, it's three in the fucking morning!" I complained, "Where are you?" I demanded.

"I-I don't know, maybe... somewhere," He trailed off.

"Damn it, Edward, I don't know my way around here, how the hell am I supposed to know where you're at?" I asked, pissed off.

Waking me up at three in the morning because of his drunk ass. Nice.

"Bella..." He whined.

"Call a fucking cab and give him my address," I commanded and reminded him what my address was.

"Thank you, baby! Thank you!" He shouted.

I held the phone away from my ear, "Whatever, just be quiet when you get here, Edward; I mean it!" I growled.

"Okay, quiet as a mouse," He whispered, cracking up.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, "Just freaking get here; I'll wait for you outside," I told him.

"Okay, okay, baby, see you in a few," He said.

I clicked off, sighing heavily, and got up. I pulled my jacket on and stuffed my feet into my red fuzzy slippers. I stalked down the hallway silently, careful not wake Dad. I set the alarm and pulled open the front door. The cold air blew into my face; making me shiver violently. I sat down on my front step and waited patiently. I stared to doze off again when the taxi pulled up.

"Thanks, man!" I heard Edward say loudly as he stumbled. I rolled my eyes and stood up to meet him halfway. "Hey, baby!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shut up, Edward! Do you want to wake up my dad?" I demanded.

"Sorry," He said, hurt.

"It's okay, come on, let's get you inside," I said helping him walk.

"I want you to have my children, Bella! I want you!" He belted.

I smacked him in the head, "Quiet down! Jeez, you're a filthy hot mess; If you wake my dad, you won't have balls to make babies," I warned him.

He laughed, "I'm not scared!" He said but quieter.

" _Mhmm_... everyone's scared of my dad, that's just how he is, now, walk because I can't carry you," I said pushing him through the front door. The real challenge of the night was getting up the stairs, "Oh, fuck the person who invented stairs," I grunted as I practically dragged him up them.

"Save that for me, baby," He struggled up the stairs.

We were almost there. We only had one step to go and then the couple paces to get to my room. When we finally made it, I shut and locked my door. Tomorrow was Saturday so Dad wouldn't bother me, thank goodness.

"Come on, babe, take off your pants," I instructed.

"Ohh, Bella, you dirty girl," He chuckled drunkenly before hiccuping.

"Just do it, Edward, please, honey, I'm really cold and really tired and I don't wanna play baby-sit the drunk," I whined.

He mumbled something before collapsing onto my bed with a thud. I sighed heavily; unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I tugged, with great effort, his pants off. He slurred, "Boxers too," and lifted his body. I sighed and ripped off his boxers. "That's right, baby, touch me again," He said lolling his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes and worked on getting his shoes off. I tugged; lost my balance and fell hard on my ass. Edward cracked up, shaking the bed as he did. I picked myself up, grumbling as I did, and groaned, "Ouch, that freaking hurt," I rubbed my ass.

"Are you-" He hiccuped, "Okay?" He asked.

I ripped my jacket off and tugged off my pants. I was in my tank top and panties when I climbed into bed next to him. "Shut up and got to sleep," I told him before flipping to my side and curling up.

"You're bitchy in the mornings," He commented.

"Shut your drunk ass up and go to sleep or you'll really see a bitch," I warned.

I felt him flip over and pull me to his chest, spooning me; his junk pressed against me. "It's our first night sleeping together, be nice," He whispered to me.

I sighed, melting into him, "Don't get touchy feel-y, Cullen, I'm warning you," I said but let him wind his hand around my waist and cup my breast.

"That's nice," He breathed.

" _Mmm_... yeah, it is," I wiggled against him.

He groaned, "Shit," He grabbed my hips roughly.

"Wait, oh, shit," I said moving around restlessly.

"That's it," He huffed rocking with me.

Who knew dry-humping could be so good?

I moaned, "That feels so nice," I arched into him.

He slid his fingers into me and twisted them, "Almost," He exhaled in a rush of air.

I could feel it, that familiar tightening in my stomach that built and built until I imploded from the inside out. I cried out, a loud noise in my quiet room. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Ah!" He grunted and convulsed around me, mumbling as he did.

I felt so sleepy then, like all my energy was drained from me, "So sleepy now," I muttered, not caring that his cum was all over my back; making me sticky.

"Go to sleep; I'll be here when you wake up," He nuzzled my neck and pulled me closer; allowing me to slip onto a deep sleep.

I woke up before Edward to make him breakfast.

Dad had already left for work. I made blueberry pancakes quickly and went back upstairs.

"Wake up, baby! I made you breakfast!" I shouted and jumped on him.

He groaned, "No, baby! Ow!" He grabbed me and flipped over so that I was under him.

I giggled and struggled weakly, "No! Ah!" I cackled loudly.

"You little devil!" He held my arms down and smacked a kiss on my lips roughly.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" I shouted, trying to free my arms.

He chuckled, "Shit, Bells, I got a major headache," He complained.

"I'm sorry, Edward, you'll feel better if you eat something, I promise," I kissed him once.

He made a noise in the back of his throat and cupped my face, deepening the kiss. "I'd much rather eat you," He whispered.

I hummed into his mouth, touching his tongue with mine, "Look at you, you're, like, a professional at kissing now," I smiled against his lips.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," He teased, nipping at my lips.

"The food's gonna get cold, baby," I told him but wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled, "I can always just eat you," He said staring down at me.

I smiled, " _Hmm_... that sounds strangely appealing."

"You look sexy enough to eat," He murmured and started nipping at my throat.

Before I knew it, the food was forgotten, and his hands were tugging at my shirt. Once it was off, he worked to get my bra off; fingers tracing around my nipples.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered; he took his time looking over me.

"I want you, Edward; I want you to be the first, the last," I told him, staring into his eyes.

He swallowed thickly, "I want you too, Bella; I never want to lose you, ever," He said rubbing his lips across mine.

"You never will, I'll always want you," I promised him.

"Always?"

"Always."

"Even if I decide I want to live in the Arctic and live off of polar bears?" He asked playfully while sucking on my skin.

"Why, may I ask, would you decide to live in the Arctic?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"My job requires me to live up there," He replied.

"Well, I guess I'd just get used to the cold," I said focusing on breathing.

He smiled against my skin, "Good."

"Have you ever noticed that the girls are always naked?" I asked.

He pulled back to look at me, "If you'd like me to get naked, just ask."

I smirked and said, "Get rid of those boxers, Cullen; you didn't have them on last night."

He copied my smirk, "Were you pleasantly surprised that I sleep in the nude?" He wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering when I'd get to see your dick," I teased.

"It was happy to see you too, believe me," He chuckled.

I got serious suddenly, "If we have sex, I don't want you to leave."

"Do you think I'm going anywhere?" He asked, using the power of his brilliant green eyes on me.

I swallowed and shook my head, "No, but you can always say something and something else," I said.

"I would never do that, can't you see that now? It isn't even about sex for me anymore, it's about having your approval," He said.

"Approval? Approval for what?" I asked, confused.

"For being myself."

"Oh, God, Edward, I never meant to make you feel like you couldn't be yourself, shit, I'm such a bad person," I said closing my eyes and willing the tears not to fall.

"You're not a bad person, you were just trying to make me see the other side of myself, the real side," He said.

"I just wanted to make you see that everything doesn't have to be about sex and you don't have to have sex with every girl you meet to get that comfort you're missing," I told him.

He looked down at me with a serious expression, "Can I kiss you now?" He asked.

"You never have to ask, that's what's great about having a girlfriend; you can do anything you want to me because I'm yours."

"Anything?" He repeated; kissing me roughly.

I gasped when he let me breathe, "Anything you want," I agreed.

Something changed between us. The electric current crackled and grew louder; brighter. I felt it throughout my entire body and I was sure he did too.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "I only want you, Edward; no one else, just you."

"Just us."

I kept my eyes opened and on his face as he kissed me everywhere.

When he kissed my chest, where my heart was, he lingered there, "You're heart is beating so fast."

"I'm nervous," I admitted.

"I don't want you to be nervous; I want you to want this."

"I do, Edward, oh, I want this so much; I want it with you, I want everything with you."

His hand slipped between our bodies until he was touching me and making me feel so amazing. He did it until I was begging; pleading to him for more. If he didn't, I swear I would explode; he seemed to like that though. Satan with magical fingers. He moved so that he was lying in between my legs and rocking against me; dry-humping.

When he slipped inside, taking my virginity and claiming it as his, my world shifted and changed. I could see my whole life with Edward; there would be no one else for me and I hoped he felt the same way.

"I'm a better person when I'm with you," He grunted; rotating his hips sharply and making me moan out.

"I just want you to be who you are, Edward, beautiful and amazing and good," I whimpered, biting my lip when his long fingers manipulated me in the most wonderful way.

 _Edward. Edward. Edward. Fingers. Fingers. Love. Sex. Him. Us._

Something amazing was building inside of me and expanding; swallowing me whole and leaving me crying out.

"Oh, God, Bella, you feel so good!" Edward groaned, still moving against me.

When we rode out the wave together, we collapsed together, panting.

"Thank you, Edward, that was...beautiful," I whispered.

"You're beautiful; what we did together was beautiful," He said.

"Does that mean you love me?"

"Do you?"

"Love you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I just let you inside me, so, yes, I love you, Edward."

"Good, I love you too."

"I'm glad that's settled."

"Yeah, now that we don't have to waste time with that, we can just make love."

" _Aww_... you said make love, that's so sweet."

"I'm a sweet guy."

"Mmm... sometimes."

He smiled and kissed me softly; sweetly, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled back, the love swelling inside of me, "I love you more, Edward."

This was where I belonged forever; with Edward Cullen.

.../...

.../...

.../...

.../...

.../...

.../...

 _[March 2012.]_

Today was Edward and my anniversary.

Nine years today. Nine years and three kids later; we were still going strong. I was outside on the porch; waiting for Edward to be ready as I watched the kids. Rose and Emmett were going to watch the kids for us while we celebrated our anniversary. So, our backyard was filled with kids, which was weird because I had never wanted kids and now I felt like I just kept having them.

My oldest, at eight, Ryan, was on the swing-set with Rose and Emmett's seven year old, Brittany. I had a feeling that they would definitely be a couple later on. They were joined at the hip now and I caught them kissing each other. I almost had a heart attack and made Edward talk to Ryan right away. Lord help me.

"Lucy! Stop showing Anthony your underwear! Ladies don't do that!" Rose screeched as her five year old daughter started lifting up her dress and flashing my six year old son.

"Why did we decide to have kids again?" I asked her, laughing.

She shook her head, amused, "I have no idea; I didn't know then that my daughter would be acting like a nut; flashing Anthony every two minutes," She said.

Edward came out then, shouting, "Marie Anne Cullen! Stop humping Dylan! He's basically your cousin!"

I looked over and saw our two year old daughter Marie humping Dylan who was three.

"He like it, daddy!" She yelled back.

"That doesn't make it okay! Stop it right now or I'm going to spray you with the hose!" He threatened.

She threw her head back, her brown curls falling everywhere, and howled with laughter as she continued to hump Dylan.

I shook my head, "You don't want kids again anytime soon, do you?" I asked.

"Good Lord, no, Ali has her damn three kids who are hyper as hell and we have our three kids who are...set on showing each other their underwear and humping each other, no, no more kids for a long while!" Rose exclaimed.

Edward laughed as he lowered himself beside me, "It's not that bad," He said.

"Yeah, that's what you say now but you just wait until they're fifteen and actually start humping each other, without clothes," I taunted him.

"Marie! Come here, baby!" Edward called.

She pushed herself off of Dylan but not before kissing him on the lips. I sighed and shook my head. My daughter was going to be a total whore when she got older. Where did I go wrong?

She squealed when Edward lifted her and dropped her into his lap, "Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled and nuzzled his neck with her face.

"Are you going to be good while mommy and daddy are gone?" He asked her.

She nodded, pouting her lips, "I wuv Auntie Wosie!" She smiled cutely.

"Yeah, well, Auntie Rose is going to spray you with the bottle if you keep up that humping business," He warned her.

"I like it when you spray me!" She giggled.

"Oh, God, our daughter's kinky," I muttered.

Rose burst out laughing, "Come here, kid, I love you too, crazy girl," She said taking Marie from Edward.

Edward shook his head, "Give me a kiss, baby, and be good; we'll be back soon," He told her as she kissed him.

"Okay! Wuv you, mommy! Daddy!" She shouted; she offered me her lips which I kissed.

"Okay, baby, be good like daddy said and listen to your Auntie," I told her.

She nodded; wrapping her arms around Rose's neck.

"Ryan! Anthony! Mommy and daddy are going!" I called and watched them run toward us.

Ryan ran up to Edward, "Dad! Listen! Listen what I can do!" He jumped excitedly.

"Go ahead, son, I'm listening," Edward urged.

"Okay," He took a deep breath before starting to rap, " _4-4 bulldog my motherfucking pet, I point it at you and tell that motherfucker fetch, I'm fucking her good; she got her legs on my neck, I get pussy, mouth and ass call that bitch triple threat, when I was in jail she let me call her collect but if she get greedy Ima starve her to death, top down it's upset, been fuckin' the world and nigga I ain't cum yet, you fuck with me wrong, I knock your head off your neck_!" He finished with a smile.

My mouth fell open, "Ryan James Cullen!" I hollered.

"Son, that rap crap is NOT music and what have I told you? I don't want you listening to that crap! That's not how you treat a lady, Ryan, you don't want to be considered a rapist, do you?" He asked seriously.

Ryan shook his head, frowning, "No, but all the kids sing it at school and they think it's cool," He argued.

Edward dropped down to one knee, "Look, Ry, you don't need to worry about what anyone else thinks about you, do you think Brittany would like it if you were cussing at her like that? Even if it is just a song?" He asked. Ryan shook his head again, the tips of his ears pink with embarrassment. "And you care about Brittany, don't you?" Edward continued. Ryan nodded this time.

"Then you won't disrespect her with that disgusting crap, will you?" Edward demanded.

"No, I won't; I'm sorry," Ryan said softly.

"It's okay, son, you just need to be yourself and not worry about what others think because they don't matter," Edward told him.

"Thanks, dad," He said and ran back over to Brittany; hugging her.

Anthony wanted me to pick him up and hold him while he said goodbye.

"We'll be back later, don't worry, you just be good for Auntie and Uncle," I told him.

He nodded and kissed me as I passed him to Edward.

"Okay, little man, you be good, I love you, we'll see you later," He told him and gave him a kiss before putting him down.

He ran back over to Lucy just as she yelled, "Look at my panties, Tony! Look!"

I shook my head again and looked at Edward, "How did we make such horny kids?" I asked him.

He smiled, "They get that from you," He teased.

I laughed and leaned up on my toes to kiss him, "Come on, we've got a date; thank God I'm on birth control."

 ** _THE END._**


	2. Beautiful Love

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : This is just a one-shot of ExB; tragedy pulling them together._

 _Also, please excuse any mistakes. This isn't Beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

* * *

 _SONG: I was made for loving you - Tori Kelly Ft Ed Sheeran_

 _Hold me close through the night_  
 _Don't let me go, we'll be all right_  
 _Touch my soul and hold it tight_  
 _I've been waiting all my life_  
 _I won't scar your young heart_  
 _Just take my hand_

* * *

 ** _Beautiful Love._**

"Push yourself harder, Bella!" My coach, Mr. Clapp, shouted.

I forced my legs to move faster and faster; feeling the rush of water beneath me.

"Good! Very good, Bella! Do a couple cool down laps! Whitlock! Take over for me while I use the john!" Coach Clapp yelled.

Coach Clapp was a big burly man with dark hair and eyes. He was a hard ass but I could tell that underneath he was a nice man.

"Okay, sir," Jasper Whitlock, the coach's helper and also my boyfriend, said and jumped into the pool with me.

Jasper was handsome with his blond hair and blue eyes and southern charm. We had hit it off right away when he moved to Forks, Washington from Texas. Every girl in the school was after him but he chose me. I swam towards him but he cautioned me with his to wait until coach left. I stalled, swimming in place, until coach disappeared. I paddled towards him and greeted him with a huge, sloppy kiss.

He grinned against my lips, "Hey, babe," He said.

"Hi," I returned.

"Your strokes are getting better," He said.

"Well, thank you, I have two great coaches," I said smiling.

"Why don't I help you cool down? Float," He instructed me and pushed me back so I was floating on my back; feeling weightless.

"Mmm... nice," I sighed in content.

He kept his hands underneath me, helping me stay afloat.

I winced at my strained muscle, "Ow..." I whined. It was my hamstring, definitely.

"What's the matter, babe?" He asked me.

"Pulled my hamstring," I said through clenched teeth.

"All right, out of the water," He said helping me swim toward the edge of the wall.

He pulled me out by the arms and motioned for me to lay back. I did as I was told. He took hold of my leg and pushed it toward my chest. I wailed in pain, tears pricking at my eyes.

He winced and frowned, "Sorry. Sorry, babe, I need to stretch the muscle," He murmured softly to me.

I set my teeth and tried to push through the pain but it was hard. Pulled hamstring fucking hurt.

"Do it, Jasper, quick," I said moving my head to the side so he couldn't see me crying.

He chuckled, "That's what you're going to be saying when I take your virginity," He teased.

" _Jasper_..." I warned, wiggling around in discomfort.

He leaned into my body, hugging my leg to his chest, and leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't romantic at all. I was cringing in pain from my leg and I tried to keep up with his mouth but he was pressing to hard and going everywhere as if he were trying to get to my stomach through my mouth. He moved his hand up to cup my breast and this turned from rehab session to make-out session in a flash.

"Jasper," I pulled away, gasping for air.

He groaned, resting his head on my chest, "Why do we always stop when things get heated?" He demanded.

"Because I'm not ready to have sex yet," I said, trying to move.

He exhaled loudly, annoyed, "I'm not trying to rush things, Bella, but we've been together for two months and haven't done anything serious, I love you and I thought you loved me, don't you?" He asked.

I couldn't answer that because I didn't love him. I cared for him but I didn't love him.

"I'm just not emotionally ready to have sex yet, it has to do with me and nothing with you," I said sighing.

He was trying to make me feel bad; guilt wasn't my strong suit, it didn't work on me anymore. Not since my mother, Renee, left us for her boyfriend Phil.

"Nothing to do with me? Of course it has everything to do with me! I'm the one not getting my needs met!" He growled.

I gaped at him, "Then you need to have a little visit with your old friend Mr. Hand," I said snidely.

He groaned, "Bella, damn it, why don't you trust me?" He demanded.

"Oh my God! We just went over why I don't want to have sex yet!" I said, frustrated.

"One of these days I'm not going to ask, I'm just going to take what belongs to me," He threatened, staring me in the eye.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah and one of these days I'm just going to give you what you want so you'll shut up but until then, shut up and get over it," I snapped.

"Come on, babe! I'm feeling less of man having to beg but if it works I don't care, please, Bella, I need you so bad," He said pressing himself onto me to show me how hard he was.

"Jasper..." My voice quivered.

How could I say no to him when he was begging like this?

He slide his hand up my bare leg slowly, "Nice," He whispered.

"Go slow," I whispered back; closing my eyes.

He leaned down to kiss me-

"Whitlock! You better be doing CPR on that girl and not what I think you're doing!" Coach Clapp boomed, coming toward us.

I had never been more happy to see him in that moment.

"She pulled her hamstring, coach, and I was trying to stretch it out," Jasper explained quickly.

"And that involved your tongue down her throat?" He demanded before looking down at me, "How's your leg, kid?" He asked me.

"It hurts, coach, really bad," I said biting my lip.

"Move, Whitlock," He nudged Jasper aside and started to massage my leg.

I groaned in pain. It was so sore. The moment between Jasper and I was lost and I was snapped back into reality where, when you gave it up; they left. Most guys had that motto: _Hit it and quit it_. Once you gave it up, you didn't get it back and you felt like shit after.

"Push through it, kid; breathe," Coach Clapp said, leaning into my leg.

I gritted my teeth, "Fucking hurts!" I yelped, breathing hard.

Coach sighed, "You're going to have to rest it and soak it for a couple days," He told me.

"I have a swim competition in a few weeks, coach; I really need to practice on my time, not to mention I have gymnastics," I said sitting up.

"You need a couple days to heal it, Bella; we can do more PT but you have to rest it, understood?" He asked, staring me in the eye. I nodded and he continued, "You're my best swimmer and I need your talent, kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, give me a ride home, will ya?" I asked, smiling.

...

"Your hamstring?" Dad asked as he carried me inside our house.

I nodded, "Yeah, I pulled it swimming," I said propping myself up when he set me on the couch.

He kissed the top of my head, "Let me get you some water, honey, so you can take some Ibuprofen," He said disappearing into the kitchen.

He returned with a glass of water and some pills. He handed them to me and propped my leg up with the couch pillows.

"Thank you, dad," I said relaxing.

He grunted in response, "I'll start dinner; Karen should be home soon," He said heading back into the kitchen.

I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels quickly, skimming. Dad hated when I did that, he didn't understand how I could even read what the movie or show was about. I stopped on MTV, the real world on. I was almost asleep when Sue walked through the door.

"What happened, sweet girl?" She came over and kissed the top of my head in that way mothers do that made everything in the world feel better.

"I pulled my hamstring," I said groggily.

"I'm sorry, baby, where's dad?" She asked.

"Kitchen, making dinner," I answered.

"What are you watching? MTV? I don't how you can watch that crap," She laughed easily and ruffled my hair.

Sue and my dad married when I was nine. My real mom left us for another guy and I never saw her again; I heard she lived in Arizona now. Sue was beautiful with a heart-shaped face, framed with short black hair and brown eyes. She was average height and thin; her skin always kept a time because she Native American. She was the sweetest and goodhearted person possibly in the world and I loved her very much. She was the mom I needed growing up.

"Bella! Dinner's ready, baby!" Sue yelled.

"I got her, honey," I heard my dad say.

He came in and lifted me up; carrying me into the kitchen.

"Look at you getting special treatment," She said playfully.

I shot her a smile, "Yeah, not being able to walk is great," I said sarcastically.

"Here you go, kid," Dad said putting a plate of food in front of me.

"Thank you, dad," I said.

It looked like we were having mashed potatoes, carrots and meatloaf. One of my favorites. Dad didn't always know how to cook but when he married Sue, we figured out that he did know how to cook; he just was always to lazy but that all changed when Sue came into our lives. He put down a glass of milk in front of me before sitting down next to Sue.

"This is good, honey," She said smiling at him.

I studied the two of them together. I suddenly knew that that's what I wanted, true love, but I didn't have that with Jasper and I didn't know if I ever would.

"What's wrong, Bella? You don't like the food?" Dad asked, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I love the food," I reassured him, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you two," I said grinning.

He blushed and smiled, as did Sue, "And we're lucky to have you, Bella."

...

...

"I know you want it too," Jasper said pawing at my chest.

"I want you to calm down, this isn't a race, Jasper; we have tons of time," I said uncomfortably.

He was leaning on me and my leg wasn't having it; it stung in protest.

He sighed heavily, "One minute you want to and the next you don't, I can't keep up," He grumbled.

Jasper's last girlfriend Alice Brandon did a lot for him in the sex department. Trust me, I was told about that quite a lot but I wasn't going to compete with her. If she wanted to have sex with everyone, she could; it wasn't my business.

"I need to stretch," I said pushing at his chest.

"I'll help you stretch," He said suggestively and kissed my neck.

I laughed but kept him at a distance, "Seriously, Jasper, I need to," I said.

He exhaled and ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair, "I'm going to get out of here then; I'll call you later," He said with angry eyes.

"Don't be like that, Jasper! God! Why does everything have to be about sex with you?" I yelled, angry now.

"Because that's life! Get with it or get left behind!" He shouted before slamming the front door.

I sat there for a couple of minutes, not blinking, before I finally sighed and stretched out on my couch; falling asleep.

Jasper and I hadn't talked in days.

No texts or calls or even a facebook message. Nothing. I had never felt more distant from him than right now and I had to change it. So, I sucked it up and decided that I would at least try... stuff with him.

"Where are you going? You have gymnastics in an hour," Dad reminded me.

"I know, I'm just stopping at Jasper's for a sec, and then I'll go straight to gymnastics, I promise!" I called as I started heading out the door.

"Okay! Love you, kid!" He shouted out after me.

"You too!" I closed the door and climbed into my old Ford truck.

I pulled out of my graveled driveway and drove the fifteen minutes it took to get to Jasper's house. I pulled out my cellphone and texted him, telling him we needed to talk. When he didn't answer, I turned off my truck and got out. There was an unfamiliar yellow Porsche in the driveway. I ignored the horrible feeling in my stomach and went up to the front door. I lifted my hand to ring the bell but stopped. Something told me to go to the window instead and peek in.

The damn idiot didn't shut the curtains and I could see Jasper on top of a girl with inky black hair but not just any girl, his ex-girlfriend Alice! All I could see was red! I was going to kill them! I slammed my fists against the window; the glass vibrated and pain shot through my hands. I could see them scrambling off each other through the tears that blurred my vision.

"Bella! Wait! Let me explain!" Jasper yelled, running after me in nothing but a pair of boxers.

I whirled around, "How? How could you do this, Jasper?" I yelled.

"Babe, please! I'm sorry! I made a mistake! I don't want her; I want you!" He reached for me.

I jerked back, "I hate you! I fucking hate you! I never want to see you again!" I shouted before running to my truck and flinging myself in.

I gunned it and screeched away, leaving the guy that said he had loved me, behind. I had to get away. I had to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I sobbed, unable to see the road in front of me. A car started honking; letting me know I was in the wrong lane. I jerked the wheel, something you're not supposed to do, and lost control of the truck.

I flipped. The windows popped, spraying glass over me in a shower of clear shards that reflected against the light; making beautiful rainbows. Before I could even comprehend what had had happened, everything was lost.

...

...

...

"Bella? Baby? Can you hear me?" Sue's voice asked.

I moaned, everything hurt.

"Open your eyes, please, let me see those beautiful brown eyes," She said brushing my hair back.

I peeled open my eyes and saw her gorgeous face, "Mom..." I whimpered.

The heart rate monitor accelerated and thudded around us.

"Oh, baby, oh, my sweet girl, its' okay, everything's okay now," She was crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I started to cry with her.

"No, baby, don't cry, its' okay, I'm just so glad you're okay," She sobbed into my hair.

I ripped the ligaments in my right leg and had to have surgery. I wasn't going to be able to swim or do gymnastics for months, maybe even a year. I broke my right ankle and femur. I had a concussion but other than that, it was mostly cuts and bruises. The doctors said I was pretty lucky. My truck was totaled though. That hurt more than the broken bones. Dad had given me that truck for my sixteenth birthday.

"So how long will she be on crutches?" Dad asked the doctor.

"She messed up her right leg pretty badly, she'll have to be on crutches for a while," He said.

"Okay, doc, thanks a lot," Dad said shaking his hand.

They wheeled me out to dad's silver Civic because it was hospital policy. Dad helped me in, lifting me; aware of my huge cast that went down to my top of my thigh to my ankle.

"Ow," I winced when I bumped my leg.

"Sorry, kid," He said and buckled me in like he used to do when I was younger.

"It's okay, it's just going to suck later on," I said, trying to maneuver without hurting myself.

"It'll be okay, honey, Sue will help you," He said closing the door gently.

I fell asleep on the way home and woke up later on the couch, wrapped in blankets. I couldn't eat. All I could do was sleep. I was depressed.

"I wish you would eat something, Bella," Dad bugged me.

"I'm not hungry," I said checking my cell.

No texts or calls from Jasper.

"Look at all the weight you're losing, it's worrying me," He said.

"Its fine, dad, it's just all the meds; they make me nauseous," I lied.

"Try and eat, please," He said.

I ignored him, "Will you take me to the library before you go to work?" I asked.

He sighed but nodded, "Of course."

It was hell getting in and out of the car but I managed.

"How are you going to get home?" He asked me, worried.

"I'll be fine, dad; stop worrying so much," I said, annoyed.

"Fine, call me if you need me, love you," He said, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Love you too, bye," I said waiting for him to leave before going into the library.

I hated crutches they hurt your armpits and made you slow. I went, slowly, over to the romance section where Nicholas Sparks and Nora Roberts lived. They were love experts; maybe they could tell me what I had done wrong. I picked up a book and scanned the first couple of pages. Angry, I slammed it back down.

"It's a hefty fine for defacing government property," A voice teased.

"Yeah? Well, bil-" I started but stopped when I saw him.

He was cute, of course. He was tall and thin. He had untidy reddish brown colored hair and emerald eyes that seemed to bare his soul. He had a tan that told me that he wasn't from Forks. He had a nice smile and a weird accent.

"Do you need some help? You've got some major casts going on," He said looking at my leg.

I looked down at my cast. Beside the cast, there was a metal brace holding it all together.

"Right, no, I'm okay, thanks though," I said and on cue, all my books fell to the ground. _Of course._

"Looks like it," He teased again and bent to pick them up for me.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled. He didn't give them back though. "Let me carry them at least, we don't want even more injuries, now, do we?" He laughed.

"Okay, thanks," I said and crutched after him.

"I'm Edward, by the way," He told me.

"Bella," I returned as we walked up to the check-out.

A woman with blond hair that was pulled back smiled at us, well at Edward, "Hello, how are you today?" She asked.

"Fine, and you?" I said instinctively.

"Great, is this all?" She asked when Edward stacked up the books.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you find everything okay?" She asked as she scanned the books.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"Good," She murmured.

"How's it going, Linda?" Edward asked the woman.

She smiled at him, "Great, where have you been lately?" She asked.

He shrugged, "You know, busy," He said taking the receipt and books.

"Isn't that the truth, well; have a nice day," She waved us good-bye.

"I'll take you home, Bella," He said as we walked out.

"You don't have to," I said.

"Don't argue, just go with the flow," He smiled at me.

Something happened, my heart fluttered and it felt as if butterflies were in my stomach. I couldn't speak, all I could was nod. He chuckled, seeming to sense that affect he had on me, and headed toward a silver BMW.

"Thank you," I said as he opened the door for me.

He took my crutches from me and stowed them in the book along with the books.

He climbed in, "So, good-looking, where do you live?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

My stomach rolled in a pleasant way and I gave him my address, which wasn't that far, but he still had to us his GPS.

"So, who was that blonde back there? Linda?" I asked, making conversation.

"Oh, I go to the library a lot to study," He said glancing at me.

I looked back at me, "Study what?" I asked.

"I'm a med student; I have a scholarship here, I came from Chicago, but I still have to pay for books and stuff so I have two jobs," He said proudly.

"Wow, that's great! Holy shit, you make me look like a lazy bum!" I joked.

"Nah, a lot of people do it," He brushed it off.

"I start in the fall," I told him.

"Yeah? What are you going to major in?" He asked curiously.

"I'm thinking English, I really love it," I said.

"That's great, I'm sure you'll do amazing," He said, making me blush a deep red.

"Edward, I have to tell you, I just had a bad break-up, so, I'm still kind of in that 'All guys are assholes' phase," I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, can I ask what happened?" He inquired.

"It's okay; yeah, umm... I caught my ex with another girl, well, his ex, and it all started because I wouldn't have sex with him," I said, my cheeks were hot.

"So, he got it from someone else?"

"Yeah, I'm... well, I'm a virgin, and I know most people can't fathom that because of the time we live in now but I just wasn't ready to have sex with him and he wasn't patient enough to wait for me," I said sadly.

He shook his head, "He's an idiot, what's his name? Do you want me to run him over?" He questioned.

I laughed out loud, "Ha! No! Actually, my dad already asked me if I wanted him to plant drugs on him," I said laughing still.

He joined in laughing, "Your dad sounds really cool," He commented.

"He is, he actually wanted to kill him because he's the reason I hurt my leg but I told him he wasn't worth it; it's just best that I move on," I said.

"He did that to your leg?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No, not technically, I was in a car accident, after I caught him cheating on me, I sped away and crashed my truck," I explained.

He frowned, "That sucks," He told me.

I scratched my arm, "Yeah, it does," I agreed.

He pulled up to my house and hesitated, "I know you said you're still getting over your break-up but do you want to maybe, I don't know, get some coffee or something? As friends," He asked me.

I smiled, "Yeah, sure, I'd like that." I stood there and watched him drive away.

That night I dreamed of Edward; he made everything better.

...

...

...

...

Edward Cullen made life better.

After our first date, we grew closer and closer. He met my dad and Sue; they loved him, which was weird because they usually never liked anyone. I knew for sure then that he was the one, the one I would give everything to; my heart and my virginity. He was so sweet and gentle and never rushed me.

I had it all planned out; the candles and soft music and sexy underwear. I texted him and told him to come over. He came into my house, not having to knock or anything, and into my room.

"What's up, baby?" He asked looking around at the lit candles.

"I was thinking... maybe we could, you know, have sex," I said in a small voice.

He looked at me, mouth open, "What?" He asked, surprised.

"You know? Sex? When a man and a woman, or a woman and a woman, _or_ a man and man-"

He cut me off, "You want to... do it tonight?" He asked and I couldn't tell if he was nervous or happy about it.

I nodded, "Yeah, you want to, right?" I asked, suddenly worried about him rejecting me.

"Of course I want to, Bella, I'm just making sure you're ready," He said, his eyes gentle.

I swallowed, "I am, I want you to be the one to do it, Edward, I trust you; I want you," I whispered.

He walked toward me, cupping my face in his hands and teasing me with his lips; swallowing my whimpers that escaped. He guided me down until my back was pressed against my bed before climbing on top of me. He pulled my shirt over my head, keeping his eyes connected with mine, and revealed my blue lacy bra.

"This is beautiful," He murmured, trailing his fingers across my collarbone before dipping lower to brush the tops of my breasts.

I moaned, my skin bursting with goose bumps, and arched underneath him. I needed to be closer to me; my skin felt like it was on fire. He unhooked my bra, dragging the straps slowly down my arms, following it with his lips. When my breasts were free from my bra, he cupped them and ran his thumbs across my nipples. My heart sped up and I bit my lip, watching his hands.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," He told me.

"You haven't seen all of me yet," I said running my fingertips down his arms; making him shiver.

His fingers unbuttoned and slowly unzipped my jeans before tugging them down my legs. I lifted up, helping him out. I was naked now except for the matching blue lacy panties.

" _Mmm_..." He hummed, skimming his finger over the edge of my panties.

"Please," I whimpered.

"I know, baby; don't worry, I'll get you there," He promised and pulled me free of my panties until I was laid out bare for him.

I wasn't nervous about him seeing me naked. I was too in love with him to be self-conscious; he made me feel beautiful and wanted.

He inhaled quietly, "Can I touch you?" He asked, trailing his finger up and down my inner thigh.

I shook with pleasure and nodded, moaning out, "You can do anything you want to me, Edward, I'm yours," I breathed.

"I love hearing you say that," He whispered and stroked me where I was throbbing.

Before I could beg him to do something, anything, to me; he pushed finger into me. I gasped, already clenching around him.

"Are you okay, baby?" He panted.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going," I urged, trying to move against his hand.

"You feel... there are no words how you feel inside," He told me, adding another finger and starting to move them. I clenched again, from his words and fingers. "Oh, you it when I talk dirty, don't you?" He asked huskily.

"Oh God, oh God, Edward, please," I begged, not thinking clearly.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella, so warm and wet and tight; I can feel you all around my fingers," He continued and when his thumb pressed against my clit, I screamed out.

I gasped, the air pumping through my lungs and the blood racing through my veins quickly. So, that was an orgasm. Well, damn.

"Edward, take off your clothes," I commanded, my body still felt weak from my first orgasm.

He smiled, happy with himself, and leaned down to press his lips to mine, "Bella, when you cum, it's amazing," He whispered.

My heart thudded in my ears, "I want to find out if you are too, now, come on, take them clothes off; I want to see your glorious cock," I said, suddenly confident.

Who knew orgasms did that to you, I didn't.

His mouth fell open, "Wow, Miss Swan, I think I like this horny side of you," He smirked and stripped out of his clothes faster than it took to get mine off.

I ran my eyes over his broad chest and flat stomach and lower to where his happy trail led to his manhood.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

I smiled, blushing, "Yes, now, put it in me and make me yours forever," I stated.

He got a serious look on his face as he gripped his dick and slid it up and down against me, making me moan again, "You were already mine, Bella, always." And with that he slipped inside of me, stealing my virginity with one thrust.

It hurt, stung, like a stretching that wasn't supposed to be but he twisted his hips and made it better. Soon, I was crying out again; on the verge of another wonderful orgasm.

"God, Bella, so good, so good," He chanted.

" _Yes, yes, yes_ ," I moaned.

"Fuck, I love you, Bella, I love you so much," He said, slowing down and looking into my eyes.

I smiled, tears in my eyes, "I love you too, Edward," I said softly.

We were made for each other in every way possible.

...

...

...

...

...

Three years later, Edward and I were married, and I was expecting our second child.

I stood, bundled up in my winter jacket, in line at the grocery store; waiting for Edward. He had gone back with our two year old daughter Mae, named after his mom Esme, to go get the milk I had forgotten.

"Bella?" A voice asked.

I turned around, that knee jerk smile on my face, "Yeah?" I said; my smiled wavered as I saw who it was.

Jasper Whitlock stood before me, his hands in his pockets, and still looked exactly the same, maybe a little older.

"Wow! Hi, Jasper!" I finally found my voice.

"Yeah, hi, it's been awhile," He said grinning.

He still looked like an angel with his blond hair and blue eyes.

I nodded, "It sure has been," I agreed.

After our break-up, I never saw him again. I had heard that he and Alice got married.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked, his eyes traveling to my stomach.

"Pregnant," I said with an awkward laugh.

"I see, congratulations, who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen," I showed him my wedding ring, "Married for three years now and we have a daughter," I told him.

"Oh, wow, that's great!" He replied.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked.

"Ah, divorced," He said shrugging.

I licked my lips in a nervous habit, "Sorry to hear that," But secretly I was happy and I knew that was wrong.

Edward came up behind Jasper, Mae on his hip and the milk in his free hand, "Hey, baby," He said putting the milk the basket.

Mae was the spitting image of Edward. She had waist length auburn curls and green eyes. She was probably the cutest baby in the world and I wasn't just saying that, everyone agreed. Edward and I made beautiful babies.

"Hi, honey; Jasper, this is my husband, Edward; Edward, this is Jasper Whitlock, a _friend_ from high school," I introduced.

I could see the hurt on Jasper's face as he shook hands with Edward.

There was recognition on Edward's face as he nodded, "Nice to meet you, Jasper, this is Mae, our little bundle of joy," He said and tickled her sides so she squealed with laughter.

Jasper smiled at Mae, "Hi, Mae, it's nice to meet you," He said softly.

Mae checked him out before leaning away and into Edward, "Daddy! Daddy! No!" She started to wail and cling to his neck.

Edward loosened her arms, rubbing her back, "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Sorry," I apologized to Jasper, "She's not usually like that, she really likes people," I said.

"That's okay, I better get going, it was nice seeing you," He told me, "And it was nice meeting you, Edward, bye," He said waving.

As soon as he left, Mae stopped crying and was all smiles again.

"Who dat, mama? I didn't wike him," She said sticking her finger in her mouth.

I laughed, "That was... someone who led me to daddy," I told her.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed in delight, kissing him.

Edward smiled at me and leaned into kiss me, Mae between us, "I love you," He said into my mouth.

"I love you too," I said back.

"And me!" Mae called.

"And you," I agreed.

"And baby Anthony," She added, giggling.

I smiled; wrapped my finger around one of her curls and kissed her, "And baby Anthony."

I guessed I owed it all to Jasper Whitlock for cheating on me and giving me the family I loved so much.

Thank you, Jasper.

 _The End._


	3. Pretend Girlfriend

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : This is just a one-shot of ExB. Edward's got some hs drama and Bella's there to help out._

 _Also, please excuse any mistakes. This isn't Beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

* * *

 _Song: Jessie's Girl - Frickin' A_

 _I'll play along with the charade_  
 _There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_  
 _You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute_  
 _I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

 _'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes_  
 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it_  
 _And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night_

* * *

 ** _Pretend Girlfriend._**

 _Edward Cullen's house_

 _6:17 pm_

"You're losing it, man," Jacob Black, Edward's best friend and my boyfriend, said.

Edward groaned, covering his beautiful face with his large hands, "I know! I know! I need to do something and quick!" He complained.

Jake grinned, "Why are you fucking complaining, Ed? Tanya is HOT," He said before glancing at me slyly.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't call him Ed, you know he hates that shit and why wouldn't you like her? It's not like she isn't the most annoying fucking girl in the world!" I said sarcastically.

Edward and I were sitting next to each other while Jacob was sitting across from us. Our knees kept touching.

"Tell me about it, the other day she wanted to talk to me about her fucking period! Ugh! Like, don't fucking tell me about that shit! I don't care or need to know about your blood flow! Gross!" Edward shuddered.

I giggled, "That IS gross but you should just deal with it because I have to listen to YOUR sister's time of the month all the time!" I said and smiled when he made a face.

Poor guy, having to listen to girls talk about their periods.

"Bella! EW!" He complained, chucking a pillow at my face.

I dodged it and giggled loudly.

"Dude, I got it! Why don't you get a real girlfriend! That will solve all your problems!" Jake said grinning as if he solved the equation for E=MC2 or whatever.

Edward rolled his gorgeous grey eyes and slapped his forehead, "Why didn't I think of that? Oh right! I did! You jackass! I don't want to date any of the nasty hoes that go to our school!" He exclaimed.

"Okay! Jeez! Wait, I got another idea! Wait, let me finish!" Jake said when Edward started to whine, "Why don't you borrow Bella? You can just tell everyone you're dating; hold hands and shit so that they'll believe you! Then Tanya will leave you alone and move on to the next one!" He said.

Edward stared at him for a long second before looking over at me, "Are you cool with that?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged, "Sure, I don't care, as long as it helps you to get rid of skanky Tanya," I said.

It wouldn't be that hard. Jake didn't go to Forks High with us; he went to a school where he lived. Edward and I were close friends anyway, so it wouldn't be weird.

"You just take care of her, man; I'm trusting you," Jake said with a serious expression, his dark eyes hard.

"I promise, Jake, you and Bella are my best friends," Edward replied, running his hand threw his messy brown hair.

"So, it's settled, you two are a couple!" Jake said smirking.

...

 _Forks High_

 _7:32 am_

I stood at Edward's locker, waiting.

Finally, he came around the corner. He smiled when he saw me and strode up to me. He looked good in his black flannel shirt, dark jeans and Vans. I unconsciously licked my lips but then stopped, remembering I had a boyfriend. Jake.

"Hey," Edward greeted me.

"Hey, what's up? Did you see Tanya?" I asked, looking around for her.

Lo and behold she was standing near the water fountain, her eyes on us. I smirked at her and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. Edward looked down at me with a questionable look but saw Tanya and understood.

He leaned down and brushed his thumb across my bottom lip, "Bella, have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He whispered into my ear, tucking a strand of my mahogany hair behind my ear.

I shuddered. _What?_ I looked down quickly at my outfit; a faded jean skirt that Alice, my best friend, forced me to wear; a blue tank top covered by a black plaid shirt and my beat up Chucks. I realized Edward and I were matching with our plaid. Weird, seeing how we didn't plan it.

"No, but thank you," I said, hearing how my voice shook.

His smile grew and he brushed his soft lips across my warm cheek. My breath caught in my throat and my heart thudded in my ears.

"Your blush is quite lovely today," He told me, his breath hot on my skin.

My shaky fingers reached up and touched his face slowly. He brought his hand up and covered mine, leaning into my hand.

"Edward," I whispered and my voice sounded whiny which was not like I was at all!

I thought maybe I was going to have a heart attack or a stroke. Was that possible at seventeen?

"My beautiful Bella," He said and brushed his fingers through my tangle of a mess hair.

"Oh God," I exhaled and I thought I could get off by just his voice alone.

"Do you like this, Bella? Do you like what I'm doing?" He asked and stuck his hand into my shirt, touching the bare skin of my shoulder before trailing down my arm.

"Yes, I do, I really do, please, Edward." I couldn't think.

All I knew was that his hands belonged on me.

"What is Jake going to think of this?" He murmured, maybe to himself or maybe to me.

I wasn't sure but it snapped me out of it. I pulled away and cleared my voice, "Umm...should we get to class? I don't want to be late," I said pathetically.

He looked confused but nodded anyway, "Yeah, yeah, of course," He mumbled.

He laced his fingers through mine and walked me to my class.

...

...

 _Forks High_

 _Lunch time_

For some unknown reason, _Like a virgin_ kept playing my head.

After I got my lunch, I took my tray over to my usual table. Edward was already there, sitting next to his brother Emmett. I plopped next to Edward, shuffling closer than necessary, and mumbled hello. Alice, Edward's sister, was on her boyfriend's, Jasper Hale, lap. She waved and smiled at me before going back to talking to Jasper. Emmett's attention was focused on his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Rose and Jasper were brother and sister, obviously.

Rose smiled at me, "Hey, Bella, what's up?" She asked, noticing how close I was to Edward.

I shrugged, "Nothing, I'm pretending to be Edward's girlfriend so Tanya will leave him alone," I said as if it was no big deal.

That got Alice's attention, "What? When did that happen?" She screeched.

I had no idea how something so loud could come out of something so small! I looked at Edward for help.

He sighed, running his hand threw his hair, "The other day, it was Jake's idea," He said simply.

Rose looked around the cafeteria before her eyes found something that made her amused, "Looks like it's making Tanya pissed," She said snickering. Rose hated Tanya more than I did because she tried to mess around with Emmett. I guess the girl liked to keep it in the family. _Slut_.

"Good, that's what we're hoping," I said smoothly.

Edward's hand gripped mine under the table, startling me. My heart stuttered a couple of times before breaking out into a sprint. Why didn't my heart ever do this when I was with Jake? _Weird_...

He leaned down to my ear, "Something wrong, Bella?" He asked, teasing me.

I looked at him and scowled. Well, two can play at this game, damn it! I circled my thumb across his hand softly, stroking gently. He looked down at our joined hands and widened his eyes. Gotcha! I bit my lip to keep from giggling and continued to rub. Finally, I moved his hand so it was resting on my bare thigh. He coughed and looked away when the others looked at him with raised eyebrows. What the hell was going on? I was enjoying this a little too much! I made sure to keep my eyes away from his as I moved his hand, covered by the table, higher up.

There was throbbing between my legs of anticipation as Edward's hand slid under my wimpy skirt. His hand tensed as I felt him brush my damp panties with those fingers I had fantasied about a lot. I bit my lip roughly, tasting blood, to keep from making any noise. His fingers disappeared into my panties and I let out a squeak, which I tried to cover with a cough. Nobody was watching us though, thankfully; they were all in their own little world just like we were. I peeked at Edward and saw his jaw was tense with concentration as he worked me with his amazing fingers.

Let me just say, and I know how this sounds, but I was loving the little action I was getting right now! See, I was a virgin and Jake was scared to do anything to me. But I needed it, so bad, or I was afraid I would explode or implode. Something with 'plode' was going to happen to me if I didn't get some damn action! I know, I know, I sound like a fucking whore but right now, I could care less! I mean, I cared about Jake, he was my first boyfriend and all, but I felt something with Edward. Something I couldn't explain, something I needed, like air or water or something that sustains life!

I needed Edward to hump me, like now! Edward's fingers entering me pulled me from my inner monologues and I let out a soft moan, making Edward smirk. When he added a second finger and his thumb pressed against my clit, I slammed my head against the table and let out a long whiny moan.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you all right?" Edward asked, his voice dripping with implications.

I lifted my head, sweaty and shaky, and panted. I watched as he pulled his hand away and sucked on his fingers, making me groan again. I couldn't tear my eyes from his mouth. _So. Fucking. Sexy. I want it. Now._ Alice's voice made me jump and the bubble around Edward and me burst.

"Bella? Are you okay? Are you sick? You haven't touched your food," She said sounding sincere but the look in her eye told me she knew what was going on under the table.

I tried to make my hands stop shaking as I took a long pull from my coke, "Yeah, Alice," I struggled to control my breathing, "I'm fine."

"Good, because I'd hate for you to be sick," She giggled and I knew for sure she knew.

I looked over at Edward. He smiled at me, wiping his fingers off with a napkin, and went back to eating. _Holy fucking shit!_ Edward just fingered me under the table in front of all our unknowing friends!

...

...

...

 _Forks High parking lot_

 _2:30 pm_

There I was, standing at Edward's black sleek Mercedes; waiting for him.

He walked up with that lazy stride of his and smiled, "Bella," He greeted me.

I took a deep breath, my cheeks flaming, "Hey," I choked out.

"Ready?" He asked gesturing to his car.

I swallowed thickly, "Uhh... yeah," I said and climbed in when he opened the door for me.

He leaned over and grabbed the seat belt, buckling me in. He made sure he brushed his hand over my chest innocently before he straightened and shut the door; walking over to the driver side. Oh shit. There goes my heart again, pounding and stuttering in my chest. It's whenever he touches me, I realized. Well duh.

Edward got in, shutting the door and buckling in. He started the car and the radio came blaring on, playing Clair De Lune. He went to turn it off but my hand stopped him.

"Leave it," Was all I said.

He looked at me for a second before nodding as he whipped out of the parking lot. "Where do you want to go? Home?" He asked me as we pulled onto the road.

"How about the meadow you and I found when we were kids? We haven't been there in a while," I suggested, my heart still racing away.

What the fuck was I doing? What was I thinking? I know Edward was asking himself those same questions as he swallowed roughly and nodded again. We drove in silence before he pulled off the road and parked. He got out and walked around, helping me out. We walked through the woods, neither of us speaking, until we reached the clearing.

"It's still so beautiful," I murmured.

He nodded in agreement before whispering yes, it is. I held out my hand to him and walked forward when he took it. I could feel his hesitation.

"Edward, don't be afraid, everything will be okay," I promised him.

I knew what he was feeling. Guilt because Jake was his best friend but confusion because he felt what I felt, I knew he did. He stared into my eyes, searching for something for a moment, before he lowered himself down onto the field of dazzling flowers. I watched as he lay on his back, closing his eyes. Frozen for a second, I finally moved, lying down next to him. The sun shone down on us, warming both of us. I sat up and removed my flannel shirt, leaving me in my tank top. He watched me carefully.

I looked down at him, "Are you scared?" I asked quietly.

He knew what was about to happen, even if neither of us said anything. He shook his head, "Only of hurting you, the both of you," He answered.

"Edward, I can't help what I feel with you, I've always felt it, it's wrong, I know, but I don't feel that with him," I paused when he flinched, "My heart goes crazy when you're near me and I swear I think I'm going to have a heart attack when you touch me, everything is so exciting when I'm with you," I whispered loudly.

He sat up and reached over to cup my cheek, "I love you, Bella," He said staring into my eyes.

My heart took off like a group of galloping horses and I smiled, "Thank you, Edward, so much," I leaned into his cheek, "I love you too."

He moved his hand down before he was holding my neck gently. He moved slowly, giving me time, before his lips were only an inch away from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips; it made my mouth water.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, shifting until I was on his lap, "I need your lips on mine, Edward, please," I whispered and leaned in.

He met me halfway and our lips touched briefly before parting. It was like an explosion occurred, like fireworks had gone off, and I needed more. I smashed myself closer and attacked him with everything I had. He answered with a loud moan and pulled me flush against his heaving chest. Our lips moved in sync for a long minute. I loved the way his lips felt on mine, it was heaven. I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue brush against mine. I must have moaned then because suddenly he was smiling against my mouth. I loved that. I loved that he was smiling because he made me moan.

"Edward, please," I whined impatiently, needing to feel his hands on me.

"What, baby?" He asked, breathing hard.

His grey eyes were wild and I smiled, knowing I had made him like that. "Please, Edward, touch me, I need you," I begged.

His eyes softened and he looked at me, sitting on top of him, breathless and whining. "Where do you want me to touch you? Show me," He said; his voice low and husky.

I was suddenly confident, my need for him winning out, as I grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast. "There," I said firmly.

"There?" He teased, "Anywhere else?" He asked, still cupping my breast.

I yanked my tank top down, forcing my bra to go with it. Then his hand was on my bare breast. I smiled, "You're touching my boob," I told him.

He smirked, shaking his head with amusement, "I sure am," He agreed.

"Is it nice?" I wondered.

He nodded, moving his thumb over my nipple; making it hard, "Quite nice, is it nice for you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "It's not unpleasant," I said and giggled when he rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad it's not unpleasant, I wouldn't want that," He said starting to squeeze and move his thumb over my nipple. That got a moan out of me, which made me blush. "So, more than not unpleasant?" He teased, squeezing my other breast.

I had to remember how to breath as I answered, "Oh, definitely not unpleasant, it's...maybe if you play with my nipples more, I'll think of a better adjective."

His eyes widened at my bluntness before his face stretched into a huge smile, "My, my, my, Miss Swan, I think I like it when you're blunt," He said. I grinned, my cheeks warm, and leaned in to peck his smiling lips. "Mmm," He hummed in pleasure, "Where should I touch you now?" He asked.

"Well, since I particularly liked it when you fingered me during lunch, I think you should...touch my pussy again, it sings your name when you do," I breathed, trying to be all sexy.

"Is that so? It sings my name? Well, maybe it'll scream my name if I lick it, let's find out, hmm?" He said pushing me until I was on my back and he was above me. He slid down my body, humming as he did, before he grabbed my skirt and pushed it up so it bunched around my waist. "I finally get to have a good look at those pretty little panties of yours, Bella," He purred as he yanked them down my thighs. I lifted my ass off the ground so he could tug them down my legs. I could down at him as he stared at my pussy, licking his lips. " _Mmm mmm mmm_ , such a pretty pussy, Bella, all bare and pink, begging me to give it a kiss," He murmured, bending his head. The sight of his head between my legs made me moan loudly. "I haven't even touched you yet, Bella, and you're already dripping wet, do I make you this wet?" He asked, petting me.

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I gnawed on my bottom lip, "God, Edward, yes! Your voice, your hands, fuck, your lips, everything about you makes me so fucking wet," I panted.

My arms were shaking as I held myself up watching Edward.

"Lie back, baby; I'll take care of you," He promised me.

He put his tongue on me then and I thought I would die. "Oh! Oh God! Danny! Yes!" I moaned loudly.

He used his fingers to open me, sucking on my clit, and slid two fingers into me. I let out a string of profanities as his fingers found a place inside of me I didn't know was possible. Before even a minute had passed I was screaming Edward's name as my orgasm ripped through me.

He pulled away, licking his lips, and smiled at me, "Wow, I was right, your pussy did scream my name," He said cockily.

I gasped for air, still lying on my back, and reached for him, " _Edward_ ," I exhaled.

He wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his solid chest, and stroked my hair as I came down from my high. Finally, I smiled and looked up at him.

"That was fucking awesome," I told him.

He chuckled, "Why, thank you," He said, proud.

"I guess I should probably return the favor, huh?" I said pretending to be shy.

"Only if you want too," He replied. I shoved him back, straddling him, suddenly. He laughed, blinking in surprise, "I think I love this side of you," He muttered as I lifted shirt, telling him to take it off.

He had to awkwardly sit up to yank it off then fell back with a grunt. I ran my hands down his chest, exploring him. I wanted to find out everything that made him laugh because he was ticklish, cringe because it set off nerve endings and moan because it turned him on. My tongue followed my hands and I licked his nipple.

"Fuck, Bella." He groaned.

I smiled against his skin, continuing down. I circled his belly button, dipping in, and making him groan again. When I followed his happy trail down to his jeans, I stopped. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with steady hands, telling him to lift up as I tugged them down his hips. His erection sprang free and I swear it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Well, it was the only dick I had ever seen but that didn't make it any less beautiful.

"Wow, Edward, your dick, it's beautiful and... huge, holy shit, you're huge! Will you fit inside me?" I asked, still staring at his dick as if it were the Holy Grail of dicks.

He grinned, "Bella, please, you're giving me an ego! And of course it'll fit, baby, I promise," He told me, leaning up a little to stroke my cheek.

"Edward, you know, I'm a virgin, right?" I muttered, looking down at a flower.

He fell silent before whispering, "I know."

"Are you okay with that?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

He forced me to look at him again, "Bella, of course, it's okay, it would be an honor to take your virginity, are you sure you want me to do it?" He asked, searching my eyes.

I held his gaze, "It was supposed to be you, Edward, it was always you," I told him seriously.

He slowly pushed me back until I was on my back again. He gripped his dick, sliding it against my clit, "Bella, be sure," He said, his voice strained.

I reached up and touched his face, "I'm positive, Edward, I want you to take my virginity, I want you to be a part of me forever," I whispered.

His face softened, "Oh, I love you," He said before pushing into me. The pain was weird; a stretching feeling that was bearable. He panted as he began to move his hips, "Shit, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I said honestly, "harder."

"Fuck, Bella, Jesus," He grunted as he started to move harder and more forcefully.

I gripped his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, needing his skin on mine. "Please," I started to beg.

I had no idea what I was begging for though. I just needed something. He knew what I needed and moved us until I was on top of him. I stopped moving, not sure what to do; staying crushed to his chest. He coaxed me up until I was sitting on his lap, his dick still throbbing inside me.

"Move, Bella, do what feels good to you," He instructed me, holding onto my hips.

I started to move then, slowly. When the pressure in my stomach became too much, I started moving harder and faster. He held onto my hips, controlling the speed. I panted, moaning and whining, as I rode him. I tossed my head back, my hair falling around my shoulders, and stared up at the sky. There were trees covering the sky though, but it looked beautiful, the light filtering through and making it look heavenly.

"Fuck, B, keep going," Edward said; making me look back down at him.

His eyes were moving all over my body, from my bouncing breasts to my face. He released my hips and touched me everywhere. My body started to spasm out of control when his fingers found my clit again and before I knew what was happening, everything was exploding around and inside of me. I screamed his name like it was the only thing that could save me and kept moving, riding out orgasm.

"Fuck! Bella! Ah!" He grunted, squeezing my hips.

His hips shot up as his orgasm tore through him, making him shudder and curse. I collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard, with everything pounding through me. His arms wrapped around me and held me, stroking me everywhere.

"I can't feel my toes," I told him.

"It's from your orgasm," He reassured me, still gasping for air.

"I love you," I said into his chest where his rapidly beating heart was.

He hummed, "I love you too," He returned.

We stayed like that until the sun went down, in each other's arms.

...

...

...

...

 _Jacob Black's house_

 _7:47 pm_

My leg bounced as I waited for Jake to return with my soda.

My heart was thudding, making me shake, and not in a good way.

"Here you go," He said handing me over the can of Coke.

I took it, my hands shaking, "Thanks," I mumbled.

"So," He said.

"So," I repeated.

"Listen, Jake, I need to tell you something."

"Look, Bella, we need to talk."

We spoke at the same time.

I looked at him and he looked at me; we laughed.

"You go first," I encouraged.

He took a deep breath in, "Bella, you know I care about you a lot, but you and I, we're drifting apart, we go to separate schools and we don't see each other that much; soon you're going off to college and we'll probably not see each other anymore after that," He said.

It sounded like he was breaking up with me. I laughed in relief which made him look at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just, I was going to say the same thing! Expect...I need to tell you something and I know you're going to fucking hate me but I need to tell you," I said. He waited for to continue, his eyes guarded. "Remember when I pretended to be Edward's girlfriend?" I asked and waited for him to nod, "Well, things happened between us; we had sex, Jake," I said quietly, peeking up at him.

He looked stunned for a second before he relaxed, "I know," He said simply.

"What? How?" I asked with wide-eyes.

"Come on, Bella, you and Edward looked at each other like you were in love since we were kids, it was bound to happen, I'm not saying it's okay but I understand it because...I hooked up with this girl named Leah," He told me, his eyes on the floor.

"When?" I asked.

I didn't know why that stung. I mean, I had done the same thing to him.

"We've been seeing each other for a while now, Bella; I love her," He said in a pleading tone.

I let out a breath, "That's... great, Jake, I'm really happy for you," I finally said.

He looked up at me with weary eyes, "Yeah?" He asked unsure.

I nodded, "Yeah, I always thought we were better off as friends, don't take this the wrong way but when we were together, it always felt like we were just brother and sister," I said, blushing.

"I know! Which is why I couldn't do anything with you! I'm so glad you feel the same way!" He said relieved.

I stood, "Me too, well, I'm gonna go, Edward's waiting for me," I said shrugging.

"Yeah, Leah too, I love you, Bells, you're a good friend," He said standing also and giving me a tight hug.

"You too, Jake, see ya," I said and walked out to my truck.

I leaned against the side, pondering everything that had just happened. That was the weirdest fucking thing that has ever happened to me.

...

...

...

...

...

 _Edward Cullen's house_

 _9:24 pm_

Edward caught me in his arms as soon as I came through the door.

"I missed you," He breathed into my hair.

"I missed you too, baby," I said, feeling at home in his arms.

He pulled back to look into my eyes, "How did it go?" He asked.

"Weirdly good," I answered.

He raised his eyebrows, telling me to elaborate. I sighed and proceeded to tell him everything that happened.

"Wow," He said bemused, "That was strange, I'm glad he's not mad," He said stroking my hair.

"So am I," I whispered.

"So, this pretend girlfriend thing..." He started.

"Doesn't have to be pretend anymore if you don't want," I said smiling up at him.

He grinned back and got down on one knee, almost making me have a heart attack.

He took my hand in his, "Bella Swan, will you be my real girlfriend?" He asked.

"Depends. What do I get out of it?" I teased.

"Lots and lots of orgasms," He replied.

"Then I'd be honored," I said smiling.

He stood back and twirled me around in a circle, laughing happily.

Now everyone would see us together and we wouldn't have to hide what we were. _In love_.

 _The End._


	4. Life Is A Show

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : This is just a one-shot of ExB. Their love is a roller coaster ride of emotions._

 _Also, please excuse any mistakes. This isn't beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

* * *

 _Song: How long will I love you - Ellie Goulding_

 _How long will I love you?_  
 _As long as stars are above you_  
 _And longer, if I may._

 _[Spoken:]_

 _We're all traveling through time together_  
 _Every day of our lives._  
 _All we can do is do our best_  
 _To relish this remarkable ride._

* * *

 ** _Life Is A Show._**

My step-mom called me on a Thursday night to tell me my dad was sick.

I was sitting at my dining room table; reading a book and nursing a beer. The phone rang; making me and my dog, Jojo, jump. It was the loudest noise in my apartment.

I reached for the pale phone that hung on my wall, "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? It's Sue," Sue Swan's, my step-mom, voice rang out.

"Oh, hi, Sue, how are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm okay, dear, listen, the reason I'm calling is because your father is sick and is refusing to go to the doctor; I just thought you should know just in case..." She trailed off and I understood.

Charlie Swan, my retired police officer father, was diagnosed with ASL or commonly referred to as Lou Gehrig's Disease a couple of years ago. ALS affected approximately 5 out of every 100,000 people worldwide. I got checked regularly and each time my doctor told me I was okay, I breathed a sigh of relief. No one in his family had it so they weren't sure why he got it. His doctor told me, "Sometimes life just works like that." That was my answer: sometimes life just works like that. _Great_.

"Does he want to see me?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Of course he wants to see you, Bella, you're his daughter; he hasn't seen you in a few years and I know it's because you were busy with school and now you're teaching but...it would mean a lot to him for you to come and see him, I don't know how long he's going to hold on," She whispered the last part.

"Okay, I'll book a ticket, thank you for telling me," I said, void of any emotion.

"Bella... I love you, you know? I've always considered you my daughter and I just don't know what happened, where everything went wrong," She said.

I shook my head, "I'll see you soon, Sue, goodbye." I didn't wait for her reply. I sat back down at my deep brown mahogany table and looked down at my black lab mix, "Well, Jojo, looks like we're going to see your grandpa," I told her before downing the rest of my beer.

\

\

\

Thankfully I didn't have to get a sub because it was summer and I didn't teach summer school.

The trip would take me three hours and I forgot I had to pay extra for Jojo to come with me. So that blew. On the plane, I sat next to a young guy who talked my ear off; all I wanted to do was sleep. When I got off the plane, I was grumpy and in desperate need to pee. Jojo wasn't that better off. I was expecting the weather. It was nice compared to New York where the summers were sweltering, Washington was usually nice. I kept my brown hair in a messy bun and my makeup light. I covered my brown eyes with sunglasses. I wore a light sweater to protect me from the wind. In the cab, I looked at all the passing buildings; remembering.

 _My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. I knew I shouldn't have been as nervous as I was but still...the first day of school in a new state scared me. The older woman in the guidance office made me feel welcomed though and I relaxed slightly. She gave me my class schedule and a map of the school. As I was walking out, I bumped into someone; causing them to drop all their books._

 _"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed and bent down to pick them up; fumbling._

 _A hand stopped, "Hey, don't worry about it," He said and when I looked up, our eyes locked._

 _He was... breathtaking. Brilliant emerald green eyes and brown hair. He smiled at me and I swore I stopped breathing. Holy God. Was he even real? He couldn't be._

 _"Uhh..." I forgot how to form sentences._

 _He chuckled; clearly amused at my idiocy, "Are you a freshman?" He wondered._

 _I nodded, "I'm new to Washington, well, I mean, I was born here but then I moved to Arizona, uhh..." I stopped talking. My face was burning._

 _He kept grinning at me, handsomely, "Well, do you need someone to show you to your class? I'm sure the school isn't as big as the ones in Arizona but it still can get confusing," He said._

 _"Oh, that would be...cool, thank you," I tried to calm my racing heart._

 _"No sweat, let me see your schedule?" He asked and touched my fingers when I handed it over. He scanned it, "Well, all of our classes are near each other so that's good, I'll be able to walk you to all of them, Bella Swan." I knew he got my name from my schedule._

 _I smiled, "So, are you a... Junior?" I asked him._

 _He nodded, "I am," and held out his hand, "I'm Edward Cullen."_

The cab pulled up to my dad's house. The house that I had lived the first part of my life and then again the last part of my youth. It still looked the same - White, two stories with a red door and green stairs that led to the porch. The big trees were still there. My old beat-up orange truck was still in the driveway; next to newer looking silver SUV. I figured they had it to hold Dad's wheelchair. I paid the driver who helped me carry my things up the porch and hauled Jojo's carrier with me. I thanked him again and rang the doorbell. Sue yanked open the door and she was still beautiful. Her hair was long and dark around her tanned shoulders. Her dark eyes looked tired but I could still see the woman from all those years ago. She was still there; still Sue Clearwater, mother to Leah and Seth Clearwater.

"Bella," She smiled, "It's so good to see you."

When she hugged me, I was awkward; I stiffly wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders.

"Hi, Sue, it's been awhile," I made small talk.

She continued smiling, "And who is this?" She bent down to look at Jojo.

Jojo, who loved getting attention from anyone, started pressing her face against her carrier and tried to lick Sue's hand.

"Aww, how sweet," She cooed.

"Yeah, she's like that, loves people, her name's Jojo," I told her.

"Jojo? Well, it's nice to meet you Jojo," She said before straightening back up.

We didn't say anything for a long minute; just awkwardly standing before each other. She finally told me to come in and helped me with my bags. I followed her in and recognized the cinnamon smell. It smelled like home. _Comforting. Familiar. Family. Childhood_. I brought Jojo's carrier up the narrow stairs to my old bedroom. It was still the same but more modern looking now.

"Is he sleeping?" I asked her when I came back down.

"Yes, why don't you go out and have a look around? The truck still runs," She suggested.

"Okay; I'll take Jojo with me, I'm sure she needs to get out," I said; sticking my hands into my jean pockets.

"That's a good idea, honey, your dad should be up when you get back; I'll start dinner soon, you still eat meat and everything, right?" She asked; her back toward me.

"Yeah," I mumbled and then took off upstairs to release Jojo from her prison.

She was happy to see me; jumping on me and licking my face. I grabbed her leash even though she didn't need it and walked down with her. I grabbed the truck keys from the rack.

"Bella," Sue stopped me as soon as I had reached the door; I turned toward her, "I don't know if I've told you this lately but I am so proud of you," She touched my face.

My cheeks burned and I broke eye contact, "Umm... thanks, I'm gonna go now, I won't be out long," I told her and made my escape.

I opened the heavy door of my truck and let Jojo get in before I climbed in. When I started it, it roared to life like it always had and warmth filled me. Jojo rested her head on my thigh as I pulled out of the graveled driveway. As I passed all the little stores, memories hit me. I was so happy that I made it; that I got out and did something with my life instead of getting stuck. I pulled up to Yorkie's Food Market to grab some groceries; I figured I had to contribute somehow. I knew Jojo wouldn't be allowed in but if the owners from when I was a kid still worked there, they wouldn't mind. She walked beside me as I pushed the cart; people stared.

"Bella? Is that little Bella Swan?" A voice called and I turned around to see Mr. Yorkie.

"Hey, Mr. Yorkie!" I greeted him.

"How's it going? It's been, what, six, seven years?" He asked. He still looked the same. Short, dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, I've been good, how's everything going with the store?" I asked.

"Good, good, you know my son? Eric? He went off to law school," He told me.

I nodded, "Wow! That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Who's this one now?" He asked and crouched down to see Jojo.

She licked his hand; loving the attention.

"This is Jojo; is it okay if she accompanies me shopping? I'm only grabbing a few things," I asked him.

"Of course! What a precious girl!" He nuzzled her face.

We parted ways; after I promised him I'd visit before I left.

"How about some corn pops for breakfast?" I asked Jojo before throwing the yellow box into the cart.

Her tongue was hanging out of the side of her mouth as she followed me down each aisle. When we went down the pet aisle, I grabbed her some bacon strips. I didn't usually let her have them since they weren't good for her but I thought she deserved something by how behaved she was acting.

"Since you're a good girl, I'll let you have a couple," I told her and she pushed her head into my leg in response. I petted her head; murmuring how good of a girl she was.

When I got to the checkout, I saw someone I knew well. Jessica Stanley stood at the counter with her blonde hair straight to her shoulders and her face caked with makeup. Some things never changed. I had heard that she had a kid now. She popped her gum and stood up straighter when she saw me coming.

"Bella! Oh my god! It's been forever!" She gushed as if we were old friends. We weren't.

"Jessica, hey," I acknowledged her as I began to put my things onto the conveyor belt.

"Where ya been? It's been like ten years!" She talked as she scanned and bagged things.

"Six," I corrected, "I moved to New York when I turned eighteen," I told her even though I knew she knew this.

"Oh yeah, that's right, to be a lawyer or something, right? I hear the northern accent," She commented.

I rolled my eyes, "I hear you have a kid now, congratulations," I changed the subject.

She smiled, "I do! Mikey -well, Mike Junior but we call him Mikey- and he's four; best thing that's ever happened to me," She raved and then pulled out a picture from her purse that was under the counter.

I took it from her and examined it. He looked a lot like she did with big blue eyes and blonde hair. He was actually really cute.

"He's beautiful," I told her.

"Thanks! Mike and I got married," She held out her hand for me to see her wedding ring.

"Oh, so it's Jessica Newton now, well, congratulations again, I'm happy for you," I lied and handed her back her picture.

"So, why are you back in town? You know Edward Cullen is back too," She remarked.

The blood drained from my face and all I did was nod, "Oh? Well, my father is sick; that's why I'm here." I paid, collected my bags and practically ran out.

When I was safe inside my truck, I screamed. I pressed my fist into my mouth; trying to muffle the noise as I heard my heart thudding in my ears.

 _Edward walked me to my class from that day on. He just never stopped even though I had been there for months and I knew my way around. I asked him if he was worried about what people said about him hanging around a freshman. He told me no one cared about that shit here in Washington. We all hung out with each other. I liked that. A lot._

 _He asked me out on a date on Valentine's day. It had taken him five months but our friendship had grown strong. Of course I said yes. I was ecstatic that the hottest guy in school had asked me out but I didn't know if it would last. He took me out to a movie and dinner. I had an amazing time and when he dropped me back off at my house, he kissed me for the first time._

 _He walked me to my front door and there was no awkwardness between us as I stared at him. He made the first move. He stroked my cheek before cupping it and bringing his head down. When his lips touched mine, my body exploded and I grabbed his shirt collar as he lifted me up by the backs of my thighs. He pressed my back against my house as he ravished my mouth; claiming it as his own. His hands were in my hair as mine roamed his chest._

 _"I want you," I moaned into his mouth._

 _"Me too, baby, I want you so much," He panted as he rubbed himself against me._

 _"You have me, I'm yours," I promised him._

 _He slowed down and pulled back to look at me, "You're mine?" He asked._

 _I nodded; keeping our gazes locked, "As long as you want me."_

 _"What if I want you forever?" He questioned._

 _That made me smile, "That's a long time and you're only sixteen," I reminded him._

 _"Doesn't matter, I know what I want," He told me._

 _I reached up to touch his lips, "So do I."_

I cracked the window, suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to go back so soon so I drove to the park. I got out and Jojo followed me. I had brought her favorite ball because she loved playing fetch. I tossed the ball and watched as she ran for it. I smiled as she trotted back over to me with it. I took it and threw it again.

A bird behind me caught my attention and when I turned back to face Jojo, someone was with her. My heart stopped. I knew who it was immediately; I could have picked him out in a room filled with people. I was frozen as he started walking back to me; Jojo by his side as if she was always meant to be.

He approached me wearily. He was still fucking stunning. The same emerald green eyes that were like my home and brown hair that was cut short to his head; I imagined he had it that way from the military. I couldn't speak. My tongue felt heavy and my throat was dry. I blinked and tears filled my eyes.

"Bella," He said my name.

The air left my lungs too quickly and suddenly, everything went dark.

\

\

\

 _We had been together for a year and he never pressured me to have sex. We did other things but I wasn't worried about him straying. I knew his feelings for me._

 _"Do you love me?" He asked me as he ran his hands up my thighs._

 _I shivered, "Yes, so much, Edward, I love you like I've never loved anyone before," I moaned when he kissed the junction where hip met thigh._

 _"Do you want me?" He continued on with his torment._

 _"So much, please..." I begged._

 _"Please what? Where do you want me?" He ran his thumb over my clothed-covered nipple._

 _"Oh God, I want you, I want you on me, in me, Edward, please… please," I pleaded as I rubbed against him._

 _He groaned, "The things you do to me, Bella."_

 _"Will you give me your heart, Edward? I'll give you everything just for that," I told him, breathless._

 _He pressed his forehead to my bare shoulder, "You already have my heart, Bella, from the moment we met."_

 _"And you have mine; I'll never want anyone else as long as I live."_

My head was throbbing as I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned as I reached up to touch the back of my head. I must have hit it when I fell. When everything rushed back to me, I sat up with a gasp.

"Hey, slow down, you hit your head pretty hard," His voice was the same and I swore I died a little inside.

"Is Jojo okay?" I asked as I looked around.

The room was lit up by a dim lamp and I realized I was in his room. My body throbbed with that realization. The room was very open. A lot of windows with no curtains. The carpet was pale as were the walls. There was a wall storage that held a ton of movies and CDs. He had a fancy looking stereo system in the center of the storage unit. On the opposite wall was a huge flat screen TV surrounded by speakers. What caught my eye were all the pictures on the walls, there were some with his parents and siblings and some with him in uniform with other military guys but there were a lot of us - from when we had first started dating, me at only fourteen, so young, and the last ones when he had told me he was enlisting; you could see the difference. In some we were happy and in some I wasn't but we were always in love.

"She is, she wouldn't leave your side," He answered.

He stared at me; his eyes still bright and I had no idea what was happening. I felt my heart breaking just by looking at him.

I exhaled; having no idea what to say next, "I...It's been a long time."

He nodded, "It has," He said awkwardly.

We were awkward. We had never been awkward around each other in the years we had been together and now we didn't know what to say.

"How...How have things been?" I asked him.

" _How have things been?_ Are you serious, Bella? What the fuck happened? You just disappeared, no explanation, no nothing." He was angry.

"I know...I just, I...I don't know what to say, I couldn't handle it," I mumbled.

"You couldn't handle it? What about what I couldn't handle?" He demanded.

"I was sixteen, Edward! Sixteen fucking years old! What was I supposed to do? Huh? Please, tell me!" I was yelling now.

"I wouldn't have gone in if I knew; you didn't tell me! You didn't give me the choice! I didn't have a say in it? Why? Because it's not my body? It was still a part of me!" He shouted.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! You would have stayed and not did what YOU wanted to do with your life! And what was I going to do? Stay home and be a teenage mom? I had dreams and goals and it wasn't supposed to be like that! We were always safe! Always! I made the fucking mistake so I took care of it! I was alone! I chose to go through it alone because I knew you wouldn't have been supportive of me!" I retorted; glaring at his beautiful face.

"No shit! I wouldn't have been supportive of you killing something we created! But I never had that choice, did I? You took it from me!" He snarled.

I ran my hands through my hair, "Edward, you don't understand, I was sixteen, I was so young and stupid and I thought you and I would be together forever but everything changed when you went into the army; I know there are many women who are 'army-wives', shit, they even have a TV show about it but how the fuck was I supposed to deal with that at sixteen? Still immature and a fucking baby myself? YOU never gave me the choice when you went in! You never even told me that that was what you were going to do! You just went ahead and decided for yourself; you didn't even care how it affected me as if I hadn't just spent almost three years of my life with you!" I screamed.

He held his hands up; palms toward me, "I don't want to argue with you, Bella, we're just going in circles," He said; sounding defeated.

"This is why it didn't work out, Edward, because after everything was said and done, we couldn't stop arguing; I can't give you what you want - I never could."

/

/

/

 _He kept his tongue on me at all times. He told me that I was the best thing he had ever tasted. His words made the butterflies in my stomach burst alive and my heart thudded inside my chest. I was completely exposed for him; I was giving him my heart and trust. I never wanted to open myself up for anyone in fear of being hurt but I did for him. My love. Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips to mine; pulling my head up to his simultaneously. He made a noise in the back of his throat and hitched me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me to his bed._

 _"Bella," He groaned._

 _I arched up letting his hands roam over my still clothed body, "Please, Edward," I was throbbing for him._

 _"Please what? Tell me what you want," He stuck his hand under my shirt, cupped my boob, and then raised his brows, "What the hell?" He asked when his hand met the chicken couplets I had stuck in my bra._

 _Oh! For the love of god! I had forgotten to take them off!_

 _"Shit! Jessica, told me to stuff my bra, shut up!" I growled when he started to laugh._

 _He got serious again and brushed his lips across my nipples, "You have wonderful boobs, Bella, no need to stuff," He said looking at me with such intensity I got butterflies in my stomach._

 _"Please, Edward, freaking touch me," I groaned and arched into his hands._

 _He growled and striped me of my pants, "God, Bella, you're going to kill me with this," He said staring at my bright blue thong that was drenched._

 _"You make me so hot," I said leaning up so he could rip my shirt off._

 _"You're so wet and your boobs, I freaking love your tits," He moaned and dipped his fingers into me as he sucked my nipple onto his mouth._

 _I moaned, closing my eyes and arched up as he tore my panties from, "Edward," I whispered his name._

 _Everything was on fire inside of me, I needed it. When I opened my eyes, I could see he was already naked._

 _"This is going to hurt, B, I promise I'll do everything I can to make it hurt less," He mumbled and opened my legs with his knees._

 _I tensed, waiting for the pain to come but it didn't because he hadn't moved yet._

 _"Relax," He said moving slowly so he was at my entrance._

 _I braced my hands on his shoulders, "Please, Edward," I repeated._

 _He pushed in slowly, "Breathe," He told me as I exhaled and tried to relax my body._

 _It wasn't like breaking your arm or even getting a shot. It was like putting a tampon in that's too big for you. An uncomfortable and stretching feeling that was tolerable._

 _"You okay, love?" He asked me, his eyes were fixed on my face as he took in my expression._

 _I nodded, biting my lip, "Yeah, I'm good, keep going," I told him._

 _He grunted and moved slowly in and out, "Oh god," He moaned and pawed at my boobs._

 _I could feel that he wanted to lose control but he was holding back for me, he didn't want to hurt me, "Harder, Edward, deeper," I rasped._

 _His control broke and he thrust rapidly, "God, Bella," He moaned rotating his hips._

 _I moaned loudly and gripped him to me, "Shit, Edward! Cum, please," I mewled._

 _He shoved his hips up and let out a stream of obscenities before coming inside of me._

 _He huffed and leaned his head forward to mine, "Baby," He muttered and pressed his lips to mine._

 _We stayed wrapped around one another for hours after that; not moving or speaking. Just being together as one._

 _Just a week after our amazing night he told me something that changed my life forever. I stood in the same place for what seemed like years after Edward told me he enlisted into the army. All I asked was Why? All he said was that he wanted to make a difference. But what about me, I wanted to ask, but I didn't. It was his decision and I had to respect that. I did respect that. He told me he had to leave for basic training in a couple of days. I just held him without speaking. There was nothing else to say._

 _Not two months later I found out I was pregnant. I went back and forth about what to do. If I should tell Edward or if I shouldn't but when I talked to him on the phone one night and heard how proud he sounded of himself, I knew I couldn't destroy that. So I made my decision, whether it was right or wrong, it was mine to make._

/

/

/

Edward had to take me back to the park to my truck. It was awkward silence between us as we drove. When he pulled into the parking lot, I didn't get out right away.

"Edward," I started but didn't finish.

I just climbed out of his BMW and headed back to my truck. I heard the slam of a car door and before I could turn around, Edward had me pinned against the side of my truck with his fingers deep in my hair as he forced his tongue down my throat. I scraped my fingers down his back as I turned my head to get a better angle. I used my other hand to palm the front of his jeans. He cursed against my mouth but didn't let me breathe as he bit at my swollen bottom lip. I gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him closer to me; needing to feel his body against mine.

Finally, I pulled away, "We can't do this," I panted.

"Why?" He demanded with a raised eyebrow.

I held my hands up, "Because we're in a park," I stated the obvious.

The serious look left his face and he smirked, "Let's go back to my place then," He said and grabbed me by the back of my thighs.

He carried me back to his car and set me down gently.

"Is this going to change anything?" I looked up at him.

He frowned down at me, "Do you want it to?" He returned.

"I'm so fucked up from what I did, Edward, I still dream about what our baby would be like, earlier, when I went into Yorkie's, Jessica Stanley, or _Newton_ now, showed me pictures of her kid and I almost had a panic attack, are you sure you want to deal with that?" I questioned.

He leaned down to kiss me once more, "I want all of you, Bella, I always have."

/

/

/

 _The vinyl was cold against the backs of my legs._

 _"How old are you?" The nurse asked me._ _She had long blonde hair and was wearing pink scrubs. She looked like she was in her late thirties._

 _"Sixteen," I answered._

 _"When was the first day of your last period?" She continued._

 _"Umm...I think it was two months ago maybe, on the seventh or somewhere around there, I'm not one hundred percent sure," I told her._

 _"That's okay; how many partners have you had?" She questioned._

 _"Just one and we've been together for two and a half years now," I said proudly._

 _She smiled; showing off white teeth, "Congratulations, that's a long time for someone so young," She praised._

 _"Yeah," I looked down, "I guess it is."_

 _"Does he know?" She asked._

 _I shook my head, "No, he doesn't, he's in the military now, just went in a few months ago," I told her._

 _"I see," She wrote something down on her clipboard, "Do you have any medical conditions?" She wondered._

 _"Not that I know of, I do know I'm allergic to penicillin," I said._

 _"Any other allergies? Latex? Anything like that?" She looked down at her clipboard._

 _"No."_

 _"Any medical conditions in your family? Mom? Dad? Grandparents?"_

 _"My dad has high blood pressure and my grandma on my mom's side had breast cancer."_

 _"Okay, and before we continue, I just want to make you aware of your options and what the best choice is for you."_

 _"Abortion is the right choice; I can't raise a baby at sixteen."_

 _"I understand; one in three women will have an abortion in their lifetime." As if that were supposed to make me feel better. She slapped her hands on her thighs, "Okay, sit tight and the doctor will be in shortly." She left the room._

 _The doctor came in ten minutes later and introduced herself to me as Dr. Myers. She explained the procedure to me and told me what medications to take for pain. She said that since I was driving the strongest thing she could give me would be Ibuprofen but she could call in a prescription for something stronger. She drew blood from me and did an ultrasound; telling me I was exactly nine weeks along. As I waited for the blood results, a counselor came in to talk to me._

 _We discussed my options and what was 'right' for me. I signed some release forms and the blood results came back. The procedure would take ten to fifteen minutes and I had the choice of being under a local sedative. I went with that option._

 _A nurse came in with the doctor and held my hand as they gave me the drugs and her motherly face was the last thing I saw before I went under._

/

/

/

Edward had my wrists in his hands as he held them up against the wall so I couldn't move.

That didn't mean I couldn't move my legs. I brought my right leg up and rubbed my knee against his crotch. I could feel how hard he was through his jeans.

I practically salivated, "You're so hard," I purred.

"Mm," He made a noise in the back of his throat.

I yanked my hands free; needing to touch him. My hands no longer belonged to me; they had a mind of their own and sought out flesh. I moaned quietly when I found what I was looking for. I had hiked my shirt up around my neck and his shirt was off, hormones out of control and spearing these actions further. He shivered when I rubbed the palm of my hand over the hardness protected by denim. I pulled back a little to smirk at him but he yanked me back and muttered something that sounded like 'shut up'. He picked me up by the backs of my legs; when I wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me off. I vaguely remembered being laid down on something soft. I lifted my hips so he could tug my panties down my legs; his thumbs brushing the inside of my thighs.

I arched for him, "You're making me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach," I shuddered when his lips traveled from my throat to my quivering stomach.

"Good, that's good," He dipped his tongue into my navel.

I moaned, heat taking over my body, and shook with pleasure.

"You want me to take this slow?" He asked as he cupped me and started to stroke until I was gasping his name. He smirked, "We don't have enough time for me to do all the things I want to do," He whispered.

"I want you, Edward," I said arching up into him.

"Good, I want you too," He said dipping his head to kiss me again.

"More," I rasped.

"You like it? You want more? Tell me what you want," He whispered. I told him what to do as he settled between my legs. "Are you sure?" He asked me seriously.

I nodded, "I'm sure," I huffed.

He slowly pressed into me; drawing it out and it felt like the first time all over again. I gasped and bit my lip against the discomfort I felt. I hadn't had sex for a while.

"Are you okay?" He whispered; sweat dripped from his nose.

I clawed at his shoulder, "I'm okay, don't stop, please," I almost begged.

"Never," He whispered and slowly continued to thrust.

He stroked his hand down my trembling stomach and between my legs. My legs began to shake uncontrollably and I cried out as emotion flooded through me, leaving me dizzy.

"I can make this go on forever," He promised and started thrusting.

I moaned unintelligibly, thrashing my head from side to side and arched my hips up.

"Right there," He grunted and twisted his body up before convulsing above me.

I groaned at the feeling; hugged him to me and felt the small tremors go through me. We lay there silently, holding each other while we basked in the glowing feeling that happened after sex.

"You okay?" He whispered; got up and began to dress again.

I smiled as I watched him, "I feel like my whole body is weightless and I'm floating," I said stretching out.

"I've always known how to make your body scream," He said; stretching out. His body was lean and muscular and... _god_.

I had to touch him again. Had to. I swung my leg around him and mounted him before leaning down. I ran my tongue from his chin down his happy trail. He groaned and lifted his hips towards me. I guessed he wanted a blow job. I licked my way down before I was straddling his calves as I engulfed his cock; making sure to make it extra wet. He liked that. I wrapped my hands around his shaft and stroked while I bobbed my head. I sucked hard once more before releasing him and going toward his balls. Stroking and licking. Stroking and licking. His moaning floated to my ears and made me smile. I moved back to his dick and went as deep as I could; humming around him. His hands gripped my hair and he started to thurst his hips. He grunted my name as he came hard down my throat in thick spurts.

I cleaned him up with my tongue before collapsing beside him, "How was that? Still on point with my blow job skills?" I asked him teasingly.

He chuckled, "Baby, you could never be bad at anything," He reassured me.

"Thanks," I sighed and cuddled into his side.

He wrapped his arm around me and suddenly I felt like I was home; my heart broke.

"Charlie's dying," I said; breaking the silence.

"I know," He exhaled loudly, "I'm so sorry, baby; tell me what to do for you."

"Just be here, I guess, you and I...we have so much to work through, I just...I don't know what to do, everything is confusing, and I live in New York; I have a job there but I mean, I don't even know what you want to do, maybe this was just a one-time thing, I don't know," I rushed.

"Bella, baby, stop, I want to be with you, and I know we have shit to work out, both of us need to be in therapy together to work through shit and... I can move to New York, that's not a problem," He promised me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Edward, I'm going to lose my dad," I finally realized and began to weep.

"I'm so sorry, baby, whatever you want to do; I'll stand by you."

/

/

/

 _I wrote Edward a letter telling him that I had gotten an abortion and that I didn't think I could take him being in the military. I was going to school in New York; I needed to get out. I couldn't handle things anymore. I was so depressed. I told him about how I would just cry and cry for hours; I would cry myself to sleep every night. I wasn't eating and I didn't want to do anything. I didn't even want to get out of bed. I would see a commercial on TV with a baby and start sobbing. When I would actually sleep at night I would have nightmares about the abortion. I had serious self-esteem issues; I couldn't look at myself in the mirror anymore. All I would wear was sweat pants and baggy t-shirts. Every day I would pretend I was still pregnant and come up with baby names. I was starting to lose touch with reality. I told Edward all of this and at the end of the letter I told him I had to be alone. That was the last time I spoke to him._

/

/

/

Dad was awake when I drove back to the house.

Edward was with me. He and Dad had gotten close after I left. He said he wanted to see Dad again. He also wanted to give me support. Dad was sitting in front of the TV but not really watching; his eyes went to me as I walked into the house. Jojo stayed with Edward; falling in love with him and declaring him hers.

"Hey, dad," I said softly as I sat down next to him.

He smiled, "Hey, baby girl, it's been a long time."

"I know; I'm sorry, I've just been really busy with school and now I'm teaching," I excused.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella, so proud, you've become everything I hoped you would be, I'm so happy that you did something with your life," He touched my cheek.

The tears starting pouring down my cheeks without my permission, "I love you, daddy, so much." I hugged him.

"I love you, Bells, now, tell me, are you back with Edward yet?" He demanded.

I laughed, wiping my fingers under my eyes, "Yeah, dad, I think we are, he makes me really happy," I told him.

"I know, baby; he's a good man, he'll take care of you," He said and then looked over my shoulder.

Edward stood behind me before he sat down and started talking to Dad. I looked between the two most important men in my life and smiled. I finally felt like I was home.

/

/

/

 _Two years later._

There was snow on the ground now. Everything was different but the same.

"Hi, honey, I'm so glad you could make it," Sue said walking towards me.

She still looked the same as she always did, except now she was rocking some grey hairs. She was still beautiful though. Our relationship became stronger and it was due to Edward, of course. He pushed me to get closer to Sue again since he knew she was a mom to me.

I smiled, a little smile, and stepped into her waiting arms, "He's in a better place now; at peace," I said hugging her tightly.

"Well, look at you though! Look how long your hair is now!" She said running her fingers through my wavy hair.

It fell down past my butt now and I had bangs. "You always liked it long," I grinned at her.

"And look at this," She touched my round stomach.

"We're going to be staying for a bit and I was wondering if you'd be up to baby-sitting?" I asked her with a smile.

Her grin grew from ear to ear and she chuckled, "Of course I would! You know I love my grandbaby," She said and pulled me in for another hug.

"I love you, Sue," I grinned.

"And I love you, Bella," She kissed the top of my head.

The funeral started then. I sat down; holding my very pregnant stomach protectively when I did. Edward sat beside me; holding our sleeping nine month old daughter, Carlie Susan Cullen. She was a stunner, our girl, with her auburn locks and hazel eyes. She was Edward's double for sure; there was no doubt. I got pregnant right after I had her. We agreed that we would stop having them once we filled all the rooms in our house. There were eight rooms. It was raining, fitting the 'funeral' scene perfectly. All I could see was the sea of black; everyone was dressed in black and holding black umbrellas. I could feel the sadness seeping from person to person.

Sue got up to give her Eulogy, "First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming, Charlie, would deeply appreciate it," She inhaled deeply before continuing, "Charlie was a wonderful man, when I moved into the house next door, I immediately befriended him, he was funny and sweet and had this thirteen and a half year old daughter who took a liking to my fifteen year old daughter, so naturally we all became friends and the rest was history," She looked down at her paper, "Charlie was there for me when my husband left my daughter and son and me, he had an amazing way of making things better, everything had a silver lining to him and I loved him for that, I'm thankful for him holding on for our granddaughter; I knew he wanted to meet her before he went and he did, he will be missed and forever be in our hearts," She finished before she could start crying.

Everyone clapped; murmuring their agreements.

"That was great, Sue," I whispered to her when she came back over to me.

She gripped my hand and squeezed, "Thanks, honey," She whispered back.

The rest of the funeral continued in that fashion with people paying their respects.

When I stood up, I groaned. "I definitely need a massage tonight," I commented.

Edward grinned at me and leaned over to kiss me which woke Carlie up.

"Uh oh, now you've done it, you've woken the baby," I cooed and smooched her little cheek.

She giggled and started to babble at me. She knew words like 'Ma', 'Dada', 'Nana', 'Pop' and others. She was starting to walk. I didn't want to toot my own horn but I thought she was very smart for her age. She was a little brainiac just like her mom and a stunner like her dad. What a deadly combination. Edward held the smile on my face as he watched me. He loved to watch me when I was with Carlie. He said it was his favorite thing - watching me mother his first born.

"You were born to a mother," He told me, as he always did.

I smiled back at him when he placed his hand on my stomach, "I think you just keep telling me that so I can keep adding to your clan," I poked his firm chest.

He caught my hand and kissed it, "You caught me," He said playfully.

"I love you, Edward, so much," I murmured.

"I know," He smiled, "I love you, too, baby, more than you will ever know."

"Oh, really? Well, I got Sue to agree to babysit Carlie tonight, you wanna prove that statement?" I taunted.

He smirked cockily, "Bring it on, baby."

Life may start you off on the right path and stray you away but it's your fate and you decide what happens. I chose Edward and it was the best decision I ever made.

 _THE END._


	5. Society's Child

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : This is just a one-shot of ExB. Bella and Edward just want to be together. This OOC._

 _Also, please excuse any mistakes. This isn't Beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

* * *

 _Song: Society's Child - Janis Ian_

 _Come to my door, baby,_  
 _Face is clean and shining black as night._  
 _My mother went to answer you know_  
 _That you looked so fine._  
 _Now I could understand your tears and your shame,_  
 _She called you "boy" instead of your name._  
 _When she wouldn't let you inside,_  
 _When she turned and said_  
 _"But honey, he's not our kind."_

* * *

 ** _Society's Child._**

 _[Forks, WA]_

 _[1963]_

The sixties, in my opinion, were the best years to be a teenager in.

Everyone was happy and the planet was healthy. My life was wonderful. My dad was the Commissioner of Forks police department and my mom was a 'stay at home' wife who came from money. We were wealthy and comfortable. Life was good.

There was another thing that made my life complete and perfect, the love of my life, Edward Messina. He was the best boyfriend in the world and I was crazy in love with him. He was beautiful; I loved his wild brown hair and his clover colored eyes. His deep olive skin complimented my fair skin. I loved the way he made me smile even when I was sad and the way he kissed me behind my ear, which always made me shiver. He made me fall more and more in love with him every day. He was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life waking up next to. The only problem was; my parents hated Edward. He came from a middle class but wonderful family. He had a brother, Emmett, and a sister, Alice, who happened to be my best friend.

My cousins, The Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper, whom also came from a wealthy family, loved the Messina's as well. We were not allowed to see them but that never stopped us. I sneaked out, disobeying my parents, and saw them anyway. My dad told me if he caught me he would belt me within an inch of my life; I believed him but I loved Edward and I would risk everything to be with him.

I was kitchen with my mother as she read a fashion magazine and Abel, our maid, made us lunch.

"Mother, would it be all right if I went over and spent the night with Rosalie tonight?" I asked her politely.

She didn't even look up from her magazine, "That would be fine , dear."

Abel, more of a mom to me than my own mother, set a plate in front of me. It was a sandwich that I knew would taste amazing.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Miss Abel," I said softly.

My mother flipped the page of her magazine loudly but didn't comment.

"No problem, honey, you need anything else, you just holler for me," She told me with a knowing look.

I nodded silently; picking at my sandwich.

"Isabella, I do not want you hanging out with those Messina children, they're no good; they're not our kind and you do not need to be running around like a heathen with those wild children," She said still thumbing through her magazine.

"But Aunt Julia lets Rosalie and Jasper play with them," I argued before biting my tongue, knowing that she would tell my dad and he would punish me for 'back-talking'.

"Well, I will be having a conversation with Julia about that," She said dismissively.

And that was the end of our conversation.

I was in my favorite place in the whole world, lying next to a green-eyed angel.

"When you turn eighteen, we'll get married and won't have to hide our love ever again," Edward murmured as he trailed his fingers up and down my bare arm.

The record player was on and playing a soft love song that swirled around Edward's comfortable room.

"I can't wait for that," I whispered.

His fingers played at the edge of my white cotton panties. We hadn't gone all the way yet but I could tell he was getting antsy, though he would never pressure me to do anything I didn't want to. He never touched anything important yet but I sort of wanted him to, I was curious.

"Only two years," He said, his fingers moving up my stomach now and toward my breasts.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Half listening but mostly distracted.

"I was thinking we could... try some stuff," I said and felt the blush consume my entire body.

His fingers stilled, "Stuff?" He repeated.

"Yeah, Rose and I were talking and she said Emmett has been doing this thing with his fingers that she really likes and... I thought, maybe, you and I could try it," I rushed, embarrassed.

"Fingers, huh? Yeah, I could do some stuff with my fingers," He agreed, chuckling.

I smiled and slapped his arm playfully, "Don't! I'm embarrassed right now talking about this," I told him.

"Why? You know you can tell me anything," He said kissing me behind my ear and making me shiver deliciously.

"I love it when you do that," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Yeah? What about this?" He slipped his hand into my panties and touched me between my legs for the first time.

I let out a surprised breath, "Yes, I like that," I exhaled.

He watched my face, using the moonlight, as he touched me intimately.

"I love to watch you," He said, his eyes intense.

I didn't answer; couldn't, because I was too focused on what was happening to my body. He slipped his index finger inside me, hesitantly; seeing if I liked it. When I made a noise, telling him to continue, he added his middle finger; stretching me.

"Oh! Edward! That's... that's amazing!" I gasped, grasping his hand and pushing against it.

"Yes, baby, let it take you, you're so beautiful, I love you," He cooed and when he twisted his fingers up; finding that magical spot inside of me, I cried out as my orgasm took me under.

I panted, my hands searching for his, and pulled him to me; kissing him roughly. I could feel his erection through his pants against my thigh and I wanted to find out what it was like... to have sex. To have sex with Edward; the love of my life.

"Edward, take off your pants," I told him, my voice shaking; moving against him encouragingly.

He was breathing hard as he dry-humped me, "Are you sure?" He asked; his eyes hooded and heavy with lust.

"Yes, I've never been more sure, I want you, Edward; I want everything with you," I whispered breathlessly to him.

"Oh, baby, oh, I love you so much," He said and wiggled out of his pants.

I sneaked a peek at his... _manhood_ and blushed when he caught me.

He laughed easily, "I'm yours, Bells, you can look at me," He reassured me.

"Okay," I hesitated, "Can I... can I touch it?" I asked shyly.

"You can do anything you want, Bella, anything," He returned and watched me intently as I ran my hand along his erect penis.

He made a noise in the back of his throat that I was sure meant he liked what I was doing. I was trying to remember everything I had learned in Sex-Ed but I couldn't think, couldn't focus.

"It's... smooth and hard; different than I thought it would be," I said in wonder, still running my hand up and down.

When I ran my finger over the tip, he moaned loudly; suddenly.

"Oh God," He moaned, moving his hips in time with my hand.

"Will you fit?" I asked him quietly.

He had to otherwise there wouldn't be other human beings on the Earth. It had to feel good; if it didn't people wouldn't do it, right? My mom told me I should wait for someone I truly and deeply love; Edward was it. So there was no point in waiting; I wanted to share this with Edward, have this moment forever with him. The moment that would consummate our love, so it would be Edward and Bella forever.

He looked down at me; his eyes wild, "God, yes, yes, I will," He said, the air rushing out of him loudly.

"Then do it, Edward, show me how much you love me," I urged.

He brushed my hand away and took hold of himself; guiding it into me. He pushed in slowly and at first there was just a lot of pressure but then his hips thrust and the pressure turned into burning.

"OW!" I couldn't help it, the pain escaped me in a rush of air from my lungs as if it was squeezed out of me.

He paused, shaking as he held himself up on his elbows, and stared down at me with wide eyes, "Bella, oh, Bells, baby, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"It just... burns," I told him, confused because this act with him was supposed to be beautiful and amazing and right now... it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it hurts, baby, tell me how to make it better," He begged, using all of his effort not to move.

"Just keep going," I told him, gripping his forearms.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, unsure.

"Please, Edward, keep going, it'll be better," I tried to reassure him but all I could focus on was the burning between my stretched legs.

He started moving again, his movements slow and precise. I focused on his face and the expressions he made instead of the pain and soon it got... better. He shifted until he was on his back and I was on top of him. I didn't move, scared at first; not knowing what to do.

"Just move, baby, rock back and forth against me; I think it will be better for you," He encouraged me, holding onto my hips.

I did as he told me and rocked my body against his; he was right, it was better. I braced my hands on his thighs, feeling his muscles tense underneath them, as I arched my back and moved.

"That's it, baby, you feel so amazing, just like that," He grunted, moving underneath me.

"Touch me, Edward, put your hands on me," I pleaded. He ran his hands over my shoulders and down my chest, fondling my breasts for a minute before moving lower. I watched, memorized, as his fingers manipulated me. "Oh God! Oh God! Keep doing that! That feels... so good!" I sobbed; my hips and movements becoming erratic. He pushed himself up until I was in his lap as he kissed my neck and shoulders. "Oh... Edward... Edward!" I chanted and I didn't know anything else, just Edward.

"So beautiful!" He choked out, his lips moving over my damp skin.

"I love you! I love you so much! Please!" My voice sounded weird to my ears.

I couldn't think. My heart pounded in my chest and ears like a drum beating. The air left me in little gasps and pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck; clinging to him like a life preserver. His hips jerked and he pushed up, becoming still. The only sound that was heard was his loud breathing and my whimpers. Warmth and a weird sensation spread through me; it felt incredible. He fell back, taking me with him; his chest moved rapidly causing me to move also. I rested my cheek against his chest and listened to his racing heart.

He trailed his fingers up and down my spine, "I love you, Bella Swan, my love, my future wife," He whispered, slowly falling asleep.

I pressed my lips to where his heart was, "And I love you, Edward Messina, my past, present and future," I promised him and I fell asleep in the arms of my true love.

Abel raised me; she was the one who took care of me while my parents did whatever they wanted. Sneaking around was much easier when your parents were never around to notice.

"Miss Abel?" I asked as I leaned against the counter; watching her fix breakfast.

"Hmm?" She hummed, her dark hands working quickly on cooking the bacon and eggs.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked her.

"Why sure I have; it's a glorious thing, why? Are you in love?" She returned, looking up from the frying pan.

I shrugged and smoothed down my violet colored sundress. Abel had picked out my outfit, as she usually did; in the warmer weather, I wore dresses with my flats. My long light brown hair was braided down my back and a bow was clipped in on the side as an accessory. I looked too young in opinion, not an almost seventeen year old but a fourteen year old baby. It was maddening.

"Come on now, you know you can tell Mama Abel anything," She pushed.

"Well... you know that boy mother doesn't like? Edward Messina?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's my boyfriend and I'm going to marry him as soon as I turn eighteen!" I proclaimed.

She frowned, her beautiful chocolate skin crinkling, "Oh, child, your mother is not going to like that," She said, busying herself with the food.

"She won't have any say in it, I'll be an adult and free to do whatever I want," I said childishly.

"As long as you're happy, baby girl, I'm happy," She told me and hugged me.

She smelled like bacon and food and flowers and mom, a comforting smell that always made me happy.

After I ate, I told Abel I was going out and that I would be back around dinnertime.

"Be careful, child! I love you!" She called after me.

I think she told me that because my own parents didn't and she thought I needed to hear, which I guess I did.

"I will; I love you too!" I shouted back as I closed the heavy white door behind me.

Edward picked me up, waiting down by the locked fence that kept me gated in, in his used '57 red two-door hardtop Chevy with whitewall tires.

He greeted me with a sloppy kiss, "Hey, baby, did you bring your suit?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly, "Yes! Are Rose and Emmett meeting us down there?" I asked him as he pulled away from my house and onto the main roads.

"Yeah; I think Jasper and Alice are already there waiting for us," He told me and rolled down the windows; letting the wind whip around us.

I grinned, "I told Abel that you and I are in love," I said happily.

He smiled, showing his teeth, "You did? How did it feel to tell someone about us? Besides our friends?" He wondered.

"It felt amazing! I want the world to know that... I'M IN LOVE WITH EDWARD ANTHONY MESSINA!" I shouted out the window, startling some people who were walking.

He laughed, "I want the world to know that too," He said squeezing my hand.

I pecked his cheek before sitting back. I couldn't stop smiling whenever I was around Edward, he just made me happy. When we arrived at the lake Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already there, waiting for us.

I jumped out of the car; running toward Alice, "Ali!" I yelled and jumped on her.

She stumbled back but stayed on her feet, laughing, "Hey, Bells! I've missed you! Where have you been?" She demanded.

I got off her and shrugged, "Around, with Edward most of the time," I explained.

"Did you guys..." She trailed off suggestively.

I blushed, looking away, before looking at her again and nodding.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, bouncing up and down.

Edward was over with Jasper and Emmett, talking and looking over at us as Rose walked over.

"What did I mess?" Rose asked, grinning lazily.

"Edward and Bella did it!" Alice filled her in.

"Oh my God! Really? Wow! What was it like? Did you like it? I know when Emmett and I first did it, I didn't like; it hurt," She said making a face.

"Yeah, it totally hurt at first but then Edward did that thing with his fingers and it felt SO good," I told her.

They squealed together this time and chanted excitedly, "Oh my God."

"Yeah, I think I want to do it again," I said nonchalantly.

"Really? Wow, you really did like it! I waited at least two weeks before doing it again," Alice said.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"I just feel like it's something Edward and I were meant to do, it wouldn't feel that good if it wasn't, right?" I asked them.

They nodded and Alice said, "Of course it's something you two are supposed to do, you love each other."

"I love you but that doesn't mean we're going to do it," I teased.

She laughed and shoved me playfully, "Different type of love, Bells."

"You guys want to see my swim suit?" Rose asked us as she dropped her pink striped beach towel and reveled a pure white teeny weeny bikini with large flowers covering it.

"Whoa, Rose! Is that even called a swim suit?" I asked, mouth gaping.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Bella, it's called a bikini, come on, everyone is wearing them," She said pushing her long golden hair over her tanned shoulder. She had a super model's body so she could wear something like that.

I grinned at her, "Well, I think it's very sexy," I told her.

"Thank you, let me see yours," She said pulling at my dress.

I slipped off my dress, folding it before laying it on the dock neatly, and kicked off my flats. My swimsuit was a green two-piece but the bottoms went up to my belly button and the top was a little longer than normal.

"Wow, it's totally cute, Bella; totally you," Rose said looking over me and nodding her approval.

"Neat," I smiled back at her happily.

Alice's swimsuit, one that she made herself, was a hot pink scantily clad bikini that looked amazing on her; complimenting her flawlessly tanned skin.

"I can't believe you made that, Ali, it's totally awesome!" I gushed.

She smiled and shrugged, "I could make you some things if you want," She offered.

I nodded eagerly, "For sure! Take my measurements later?" I verified.

She nodded happily, "Of course!" She agreed.

"Let's go in the water and show these boys how tough we are!" Rose exclaimed and gracefully jumped in.

Tiny Alice cannon-balled into the water; causing a huge splash all around her before she popped up laughing.

"Come on, Bella! The water's great!" Rose called, beckoning me.

Something touched the small of my back and I knew it was Edward; he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Too afraid to get in?"

I turned toward him and smiled, "No, I was waiting for you," I argued.

"Uh huh, sure," He teased but threaded his fingers between mine and pulled me with him into the cold water. I broke the surface, gasping, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grinned, toothy, and held onto my hips, "You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, I was just waiting for you," I told him.

"Yeah? I'm always waiting for you," He said.

"Good. I want you waiting for me, always; I love you," I whispered.

He kissed my neck, the spot that made my right leg tingle, "I love you too, Bella; I always will," He promised.

I closed my eyes, smiling, "Good."

Life with Edward was good and my future seemed... brighter than the sun.

As soon as you get happy and comfortable with things, life takes it and shoves it in the toilet; turning it to crap. Edward drove Alice and me to the doctor's office in the next town. Edward thought it was for Alice and that I was going to 'give her support' but the truth was; it was for me. I was pretty sure that I was pregnant, I wasn't great at keeping track of my period but I knew that I hadn't gotten one in two months.

"So, I'll pick you guys up in an hour?" Edward asked, trying to catch my eye but I couldn't look at him not when there was a high possibility that I was carrying his child.

Alice nodded and got out of his car first; pushing the seat up so I could get out from the backseat.

Edward caught my wrist before I could climb out, "Bella, wait, what's up? What's going on?" He asked, confused and worried.

I stared down at the divider between us as I answered, "Nothing, I'm just worried about Alice."

He tightened his hold when I tried to pull away, "This isn't about Alice, is it? You're the one going to this appointment, aren't you?" He started piecing everything together.

"Edward, I-"

"Are you pregnant, Bella?" He asked, forcing me to look at him.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling in big globs down my cheeks, "Please don't hate me, Edward," I sobbed.

"Oh God, Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, releasing my wrist and leaning back against his seat.

"I-I-I don't know, I was scared, I guess," I mumbled.

"Scared of what? Of me? Oh, Bella, you know I'll always be there for you, no matter what," He told me seriously, staring at me.

I sniffled, hiccuping deep in my chest, "Will you come in with me?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course I will, baby, I'm here for you," He said and turned off his car; getting out and coming around to pull me into his arms.

He held me as I sobbed all over his shirt; burying my face into his chest and wishing I could disappear.

Alice hesitated but came over to us, "Everything okay?" She asked quietly.

"What am I going to do, Ali? I can't have a baby right now," I sobbed, my voice muffled by Vince's shirt.

She looked at Edward worriedly, "The only thing I guess you can do... be together."

~~~SC~~~

I was so scared to tell my parents that I was pregnant.

The fact that I was pregnant would be hard enough for them but being pregnant with Edward Messina's baby would kill them for sure. I was afraid my dad would literally try and kill Edward and I wanted my baby to have a father. Rose was with me as we sat at the dinner table; waiting for my mother to get home. We were quiet; it was too quiet. The silence was deafening.

My mother came in, carrying shopping bags in both hands, "I would like Salmon for dinner, Abel, smoked," She said loudly.

My knee bounced nervously and Rose gripped my hands, trying to soothe me, "Hello, mother," I greeted.

"Hello, Isabella; Rosalie, you two are up rather early," She commented as she set the bags down on the counter.

"I need to talk to you, mother," I said softly.

"Hmmm? About what?" She asked, distracted with going through her bags.

"I'm... I-I-" I took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Something fell out of her hands and clattered to the floor noisily as she stared, shocked, at me. No one spoke for a long moment, Abel even staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're what?" She finally asked.

I bowed my head and whispered, "I'm pregnant," again.

"You look at me right this instant and say it!" She yelled.

I looked up at her; her face was red and splotchy with anger, "I'm pregnant, mother; with Edward Messina's baby," I said strongly.

She was over and in my face in a second. My cheek stung from where she slapped me across the face; I choked on a sob that got stuck in my throat.

"You are a disgrace to this family! You will never see that disgusting boy again and we will be taking care of this problem immediately!" She said; her voice still raised.

"No, mother, you can't make me kill my own baby! I want this baby and I love Edward! I want to marry him!" I shouted.

Rose grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"What will your father say when he hears about this? About how you were bedded by a heathen! By someone who is not worthy of your time or love!" She stared at me with angry blue eyes.

The tears were streaming down my cheeks now, "I don't know what he'll say," I whispered.

She stared at me, disgusted, "I cannot believe you let this happen, Isabella, we raised you to be smart and aware! You have made a horrible mistake that I'M going to have to fix now!" She said.

I shook my head, "I won't let you."

"You have no say in the matter; you're only sixteen years old for God's sake! You're not ready for a child; you're still a child yourself! You're lucky I don't get the police involved and have Edward arrested!" She snapped.

"I hate you! You were never a mother to me! Abel is more my mother than you ever will be!" I yelled, losing my cool.

She slapped my still-stinging cheek again, "How dare you speak to me like that! I've given you everything, you ungrateful brat! And this is how you treat me? By going behind my back and sneaking around with a boy I forbade you to see! Go to your room! I can't bear to look at you!" She growled.

Rose followed me as I ran upstairs and into my bedroom; throwing myself onto my bed.

"Bella, what are you going to do?" She asked softly as she rubbed my back.

"Alice is right, Rose, I have to the right thing and the right thing to do is marry Edward and raise our baby together," I said, sniffling and rubbing my eyes.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked.

"I'm going to run away."

My dad was on my mother's side, of course.

He agreed that I should 'fix' the problem and never see Edward again. I just couldn't do that, so, one afternoon when my dad was at work and my mother was having lunch with a couple of her friends, I called Edward.

"Hey, baby," He answered.

"Hey," I sniffled, "I'm all packed and ready to go, pick me up?"

"Sure; I'll be there in five minutes," He said.

"Okay, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, see you soon," He said and hung up.

I hugged Abel for a long time, crying softly as she murmured sweet things to me.

"I love you so much, child; I know you're doing the right thing for you and your baby but I'm going to miss you," She told me.

"I know; I'll miss you too, Abel, and I meant what I said, before, about you being my mom, I've always thought that," I told her, hugging her tightly.

"Be safe, sweet child, and after that baby's born, you come visit me," She commanded.

Edward beeped his horn outside and I squeezed Abel one more time before letting her go.

"Love you, mom; I'll see you soon!" I promised her; grabbed my bags and left the only place I ever knew as home.

Edward took my bags and loaded them into his car quietly. When we were pulling away, my house becoming smaller and smaller, he finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

I took his free hand and pressed it to my lips, "I can't kill our baby, Edward; I'm sorry, I just can't," I told him.

"I don't want you to, Bella, I love you and I'll love this baby because it's something we created out of love," He promised me.

I smiled at him, watery, and nodded, "That's all I want, Edward, your love and our baby."

"So, where are we going?" He asked as we drove down the quiet road.

"Nevada, you don't need parent permission to get married," I answered.

He nodded thoughtfully, "This isn't how I imagined us getting married but it works...we're together," He said smiling.

"Yeah, I know, life is so weird," I agreed.

We went back to Edward's house to tell his parents, Esme and Carlisle, what we were planning on doing. Miss Esme started crying but she assured me they were 'happy' tears.

"I'm just so happy that you two are deciding to keep this baby and getting married; I had Emmett young and Carlisle and I have been together a long time and we've always been happy," She told us as she hugged me in her comforting motherly arms.

"I love Edward more than anything and I just can't kill our baby, kill something that he and I created out of love; my parents don't understand but this...this baby, this life, that we created, is my life now," I tried to explain.

"Oh, Bella, I love you like a daughter and if you need any help at all, you now we'll be here for you, for our grandchild," She promised us.

I swallowed thickly, "Thank you, Miss Esme, you don't know how much it means that you understand and give us your blessings, I only wish my parents were like that," I said, forcing myself not to cry.

"Oh, honey, one day they'll come around," She said, unsure herself, still hugging me.

Edward was talking to Mister Carlisle and I saw him give Edward some money, trying to be discreet about it.

He came over to me and hugged me tightly, "I'm glad you're a part of this family, Bella; you've always been but I'm happy that Edward ended up with you, you're an amazing girl," He whispered.

"That was probably the nicest thing a father figure has ever said to me," I said back, starting to cry.

He shook his head, "You deserved so much more, Bella, and I know Edward will make sure you get it," He said, rubbing my back.

"I love you, Mister Carlisle, and I love Miss Esme, you two have been more parents to me then my own parents; I don't know how to repay you for everything you've done for me, for us," I said, choking on fresh tears.

"Just take care of that baby and come visit us after he or she is born," He said squeezing me one last time before releasing me.

"Bella! Darling, here, I want you to wear my wedding dress, when you get to Nevada you can have it tailored to fit you but it would mean so much to me if you wore it," Miss Esme said, tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

I nodded, clutching the elegant white dress in my arms. So, with money from Edward's father and all of our stuff, we packed up the Chrysler and headed for Nevada.

"So, I did the math and from here to Nevada is about 800 miles and I get 25 miles to the gallon and gas is 29 cents, so, it's going to cost us $30 altogether; including stopping for food and staying in a motel," He told me as we got onto the highway.

"Do we have enough?" I wondered, the windows were down and my hair was whipping around me.

"Yeah, dad gave me some money to get us going, so, we'll be okay for a while and then we'll settle down somewhere and I'll get a job," He said.

I smiled, "So, we're really doing this? Oh my gosh, Edward! This is so exciting!" I exclaimed and leaned over to kiss him.

It was a 13 hour drive from Forks to Reno, Nevada. I would sleep most of the drive unless Edward wanted me to drive some then I would. I was excited to be getting married to Edward; soon I would be Bella Messina and that made me all warm inside. As we drove, Edward and I talked about baby names.

"Anne?" Edward suggested.

The radio was on and playing soft, happy music in the background.

"Anne Messina?" I made a face, "No."

"Okay... what about Marie?" He wondered.

"After my middle name? Marie Messina. Hmm... it's okay but I don't love it; I want to name our child something that we LOVE," I told him. He nodded and pursed his lips, thinking. "I was thinking something with Esme's name in it, to show her how much I love her, like... Elizabeth Mae Messina," I said thoughtfully; trying it out.

"Elizabeth Mae Messina, that's a beautiful name for our beautiful daughter, if that's what we have," Edward said grinning at me.

"For a nickname we'll call her Izzy Mae, oh! That's so cute; she'll be a tomboy because I want her to be able to hang with the boys but she'll also be gentle and kind," I said, daydreaming aloud.

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "Izzy Mae, I like that; so, you want our daughter to hang out with 'boys', huh? Well, we'll talk about it, when she's thirty," He said making me laugh.

"And if it's a boy, Anthony Carlisle Messina, a piece of you and your wonderful dad," I told him.

"We'll call him Tony for short," He continued, going along with my 'game'.

"Yes, Tony Messina, that sounds just right," I agreed with a smile.

After passing a couple more hours with talking, I took a nap before we stopped to grab something to eat.

"Where do you want to eat? I see Taco Time, Hardees, Burger King, Domino's or McDonald's," Edward said as we stopped at a stop light.

"Hmm... I think I want..." I thought about it quickly, "Hmm... pizza, taco, chicken or burger..." I pursed my lips in thought, "Can get a little of everything? I don't really know what I want!"

He laughed at my wide-eyed expression, "Sure, baby, we'll get a slice of pizza, a taco, some chicken nuggets and a burger, now, what do I want?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled, "You try eating for two, then come talk to me," I returned.

We got our food and pulled off the road to eat; we were in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by green fields and a gorgeous sunset. Once I had eaten everything, and I mean everything, I made Edward stop at a drug store to pick up something for my heartburn.

"Ugh, I'm dying!" I told him when he came back with some Pepto.

"No, you're not, it's just all that food you ate, if you need to throw up do it before we start driving again," He said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I groaned, "Oh, goodness, you were right, I should not have eaten all of that, from now on, I'm only eating healthy stuff, got it?" I demanded.

He chuckled, "Okay, baby, whatever you say," He said and then we were back on the road driving.

I slept in and out, listening to Edward's beautiful voice singing to the radio. Finally, we stopped; it was pouring rain and night out.

"Where are we?" I asked groggily, still half-asleep.

"A place called Susanville in California only an hour and a half away from Reno but I need to get some sleep before we start driving again," He told me, dead himself.

"Want me to drive?" I asked, slurring my words.

"No, you're too tired to drive too, we both we'll catch some Z's and then we'll get there first thing in the morning, okay?" He told me, rather than asked.

"Okay," I agreed and we made a run for it to the motel room.

We left our bags in the car and went into room number 2, right in the front; close to Edward's -our- car. We collapsed onto the small, twin-sized bed with rose colored sheets and fell asleep immediately; still in our clothes.

I awoke, a couple hours later, to Edward's hands touching me.

"You want to?" He asked; his voice thick with sleep.

"You want to in the shower?" I asked him, slowly running my hands up and down his back.

"I'll do it anywhere with you," He replied.

I giggled quietly, "Okay, go turn on the shower and make sure it's warm, that rain was chilly so I'm cold," I told him and watched him jump up and run to the bathroom.

I took my time getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom, my eyes still closed. He was already down to his boxers when I closed the door behind me.

"Mmm..." I ran my eyes up his body; taking in his nice tanned body and broad shoulders.

"'Mmm' yourself, now, get out of those wet clothes before you catch your death," He commanded and helped me out of my pink frilly blouse. I smiled and giggled loudly as he tickled me while he freed me of my clothes until I was in just my white cotton bra and panties. "Okay?" He whispered; his eyes on my flat stomach.

I nodded, rubbing my palms across my abdomen, "Yours," I whispered back.

He covered my hand with his, "Ours."

I tilted my head and gave him my best 'I love you' look; it must have worked because we were kissing then. My bra and panties found their way off and we ended up in the shower.

"Is this okay?" Edward asked as he washed me gently.

"Everything you do is okay," I assured him.

"Good," He nodded.

I rubbed against him, becoming impatient with his gentleness, and whined out his name.

"What? What do you need?" He asked, brushing his lips over my neck.

I panted and grabbed his hand, putting it on my breast, "Please." Hoping he would understand.

He did; he pressed me against the tiny shower wall and lifted me slightly, positioning me so he could slide himself in. I let out a gasp when he did and he moaned in return.

"Yes... yes... please... oh, please... Edward," I whimpered, moving my hips in time with his.

He slid his hands all over my slick body and made a sighing noise as he did. I knew he was getting close by the way he started to grunt louder and his thrusts lost their rhythm. Finally, he pushed up one last time, rough, and rested his forehead on my wet shoulder.

"God, I love you, Bella," He exhaled and I wondered if he said it was a reflex.

I smiled, content, and twisted around to kiss him, "I love you too, Edward."

He grinned back at me and shoved my hair out of the way, "We're getting married tomorrow," He told me.

"I know, it's pretty exciting; tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Messina, that's so weird but so right," I said my thoughts out loud to him.

"I like the idea of you being Bella Messina, I think it sounds like it's always supposed to be that way," He said.

I nodded in agreement, "I know, I can't be 'society's child' and listen to my parents, just because my parents are rich and yours aren't, that shouldn't mean that we can't be together, we should be together because we love each other; not because of how much money we have."

"You know I'll give you everything you want, Bella, it's not about money, I'll give you love," He swore to me.

"That's all I want, Edward, I'm so in love with you," I told him.

He smiled and I think he thought I couldn't see the tears that ran down his cheeks as he kissed me in the shower that reminded me of the rain outside.

The hour and a half it took to get to Reno, Nevada was spent talking about our vows.

"Okay, I wrote my down, let me drive so you can write yours," I told him.

"Okay, stay on I-80W," He told me as we switched places.

I drove while he worked hard on his vows, his brows furrowing in concentration. We found a tailor that could fix the dress in a couple hours since they weren't that bad. As we pulled up to the court house, I couldn't help but to think about our future together; it made me smile.

I had my birth certificate and Edward had his driver's license, so we paid the marriage license fee; then we were in the courtroom getting married.

"Did you want to say your vows?" The minister asked us.

Edward looked at me, telling me to go first.

"Edward, I love you. You are my best friend. Our love is so strong. I believe our love can do anything. So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage. You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you and I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life's greatest sorrows. I will cherish your health, but one day when it fades I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face, from now until the day that I die. One day we will celebrate great riches, but even if those parish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love. I prayed for you before I ever met you, you're the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed; you are the only one for me, and from this day forth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you." My eyes watered and the tears spilled over and down my cheeks.

He wiped them away with his knuckles before saying his vows, "From the moment that we meet as children, to this moment, looking into your eyes and seeing you now, not only as a woman but the mother to be of my child, I have always loved you. I promise to love you, laugh with you, cry with you and embrace every chapter that our future holds. My first love, you're every breath that I take and I want to share all my love with you. You are the love of my life, my best friend and the girl of my dreams; with you I am completed. Look how far we have come now, our love is fate. Our love is destiny, our love is ever-lasting. You make me smile when I'm sad, you make me laugh when you're in trouble. You kiss me when I'm cranky, and you were there with me when I needed someone to hold. No words can express how much I love you, not only because you are the love of my life, but my hero too. So take me as I am, take my life, and I will give it all to you. We have shared many adventures, over-come so much, so look into my eyes and feel my heart beat now; know in your heart, when we kiss each other goodnight each night and watch our child sleep and dream, that we are meant to be together. Simply to say... I Love You, Bella Marie Messina."

The minister told us to join hands and then said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Edward kissed me all right. He kissed me until I had pull away to breathe.

"How does it feel to be Bella Messina now?" He asked as walked out of the courthouse, hand in hand.

I smiled at him, "Feels pretty darn amazing."

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

 _Almost a year later-_

 _Phoenix, Arizona_

 _1964_

"Where is he? He's always doing this to me!" I screeched at Alice who was staring at Rose with huge 'help me' eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be here any second, Bella," Rose said, patting my hand; careful of my IV.

I growled, "Damn it! He promised he would take off work a week ago! He knew I was going to go into labor any day now!" I yelled and squeezed Rose's hand so hard she yelped.

"Jeez, Bella, chill out! Jazz and Emmett went to pick him up; he'll be here," She reassured.

"He better be, because if he misses the birth of his own child, I will kill him and raise this baby on my own," I swore.

" _Okaaaaay_ , I'll be sure to let him know that when he gets here," She said and mouthed 'crazy' to Alice.

"Ohhh! Ahhh! God, I hate this! Kill me! Someone kill me!" I begged them.

"No, Bella, come on, it's not that bad," Alice said trying to soothe me but only making it worse.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Come here and let me rip your guts out of your body slowly and you tell me it's not that bad!" I screamed.

Alice winced, "Okay, remind me to tell Jasper we are never having children," She told me.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Stop whining, Bella, YOU wanted this baby, so you're going to work for it! Now, concentrate," She commanded, looking me square in the eye.

My bottom lip trembled, "But it hurts," I whispered, pouting.

"I know it does, believe me, but listen to me, you ran away for this child; you married the love of your love and now you are going to have a beautiful baby," She told me.

I nodded, "You're right, I gave up my whole life to protect and have this baby and that's what I'm going to do!" I vowed.

Edward came running in, knocking over a couple of 'doctor-y' things, and rushed over to me.

"Oh God, baby, I'm SO sorry I'm late, I just, the car wouldn't start, that piece of junk, and then I couldn't find a payphone; finally, Jasper and Emmett picked me up," He explained, "How are you doing? Is it almost time?" He asked, looking over me quickly.

I nodded, gritting my teeth.

"She said she was going to murder you and raise the baby on her own, you're lucky you showed up," Rose said matter-of-fact.

Edward looked at me with wide green eyes, "Yeah? Well, I'm glad I came before it was too late," He teased lightly but he was nervous and sweat dampened his forehead.

"I can't believe how much this freaking hurts!" I whined, trying to move around for a comfortable position.

The doctor finally came in and asked me if I was ready to push.

"Doctor, I've been ready for nine and a half months now, so, yes; let's get this show on the road!" I demanded as another contraction rocked my body; making me cry out in pain.

"See? See what happens when you have sex, children? Let this be a lesson," Esme said as she strolled into the room and over to my bedside.

"Esme! Oh! I'm so happy you're here!" I cried in happiness.

"I told you I would be, honey, oh, you're doing so well," She praised me and swept my damp hair back off my forehead.

"Okay! Let's start pushing, what I'm going to get you to do is, Edward, you hold back one leg and Esme, the other, please; nurse, come over here," The doctor commanded.

Esme pulled back my right leg and Edward got my left. I felt awkward and embarrassed, having them stand down there near my crotch but with the pain that was going on, I didn't really care.

"Okay, you're going to start pushing and continue pushing until I count to ten, ready? Now! One... two... three... four..."

I bared down, my chin to my chest, and pushed with all my might; feeling lightheaded and extreme burning.

"Eight... nine... ten! Breathe! That was so good, Bella! You're doing so good!" He praised me and we continued doing that until he said, "I see the head! A couple more big pushes and you'll have your baby!"

I felt Edward's hand on mine and I looked over; catching his gaze. We shared a moment before I started pushing again, harder and longer this time; ready to have the baby already. The burning intensified and I felt stretched.

"Ah!" I sobbed, "Ow, ow, ow! It hurts!"

"Here it comes! The shoulders are out! Edward, here, come here and look!" The doctor exclaimed.

All I could focus on was pushing until the burning and pain stopped, so I did until I heard the shrill scream of my baby being born.

"It's a boy!"

My family, the people I loved most, hugged me and Edward; crying. When they cleaned Tony up, the nurse handed him to me.

I stared down into his tiny, pink face and sobbed, "Oh God, he's perfect."

Edward sat beside me, staring at our precious gift, "This is everything we worked for," He whispered.

I looked up at him and saw he was crying also, "I love you, Edward, so much," I told him.

He smiled softly at me, "I love you too, Bella, I always have; always will."

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

~~~SC~~~

 _Forks, WA_

 _1970_

I carried Izzy Mae, whom had just celebrated her second birthday a few days ago, on my hip as Tony walked beside Edward, holding his hand.

"I can't believe we're here again, it feels so weird," I told Edward as we walked up to his parents' house.

"Well, it's been almost seven years, but things still look the same-ish," He said as he looked around.

Living in Arizona and all the brown and dirt, I kind of messed the green and earthy feel of Forks.

'Our house' by Crosby, Stills and Nash was playing loudly from the Messina's household, the windows and door wide open. A dog ran out of the house and came bounding towards us. Esme came out, standing on the porch, and waved at us. Tony let go of Edward's hand and barreled toward Esme, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist in a huge hug.

"Be careful, Tony!" Edward called after him.

Izzy Mae wiggled in my arms, wanting me to put her down.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Edward asked her as he took her into his arms and kissed her nose playfully.

She squealed with laughter but pointed toward her brother, "I wanna go with No-nee!" She told him. She couldn't pronounce Tony so she called him 'No-nee', which was adorable of course.

"Okay but stay close with Tony," He told her and put her down.

Her pink frilly ballerina dress bounced with her red curls as she ran toward them. When she reached Tony, he held out his hand and took his sister's hand. Even though he never admitted it, especially around his friends, he loved his sister.

"I want another baby," I said randomly.

Edward looked at me, his eyes wide, and he laughed in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, we started young; we might as well keep going until we can't anymore," I said, giggling at his expression.

"Well, in that case, I think we should move back here, close to my parents, sister, brother and your cousins, we're going to need baby sitters," He told me.

"Really?" I repeated him, "You mean it?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded, "Of course, this is our home and this is where we belong."

I wrapped my arms around him, "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Messina," I said and kissed his smiling mouth.

"Good, now, let's get to that motel room and work on baby number three."

So we did.

 _The End._


	6. So Special

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : Just a one-shot of ExB. Bella and Edward have a one night stand that turns into a lifetime._

 _Also, please excuse any mistakes. This isn't Beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

* * *

 _Song: Lullaby - Dixie Chicks_

 _They didn't have you where I come from_  
 _Never knew the best was yet to come_  
 _Life began when I saw your face_  
 _And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

 _How long do you want to be loved_  
 _Is forever enough, is forever enough_  
 _How long do you want to be loved_  
 _Is forever enough_  
 _Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

* * *

 ** _So Special._**

It surprised me.

You being in my arms. I guessed I was surprised by how right it felt. You looked sexy that night -I mean, you looked sexy every night but that night, maybe because of the alcohol, you looked extremely sexy- in your tight blue shirt that showed off a lot of nice cleavage and second skin jeans. You kept glancing at me from the corner of your gorgeous chocolate eyes.

The glass in your hand kept shaking from your laughter. I didn't know what was funny but I laughed with you, which felt really good. Then, when you smiled, I knew what was going to happen tonight. _Drake_ and _Lil Wayne_ were playing around us, rapping about something dirty. You rested your hand on my thigh, so near the place I wanted your fingers to be wrapped around, and I shivered.

You leaned in close to my ear, your breath hot, and whispered, "You smell so good."

I thought my heart would explode inside my aching chest. I smiled down at you, a sloppy kind of smile, and asked you if you wanted to get out of here. You smiled, showing off your white teeth, and nodded. You stumbled when you tried to walk to the door and I had to catch you. You smiled up at me, your cheeks reddening, and clutched my grey t-shit. I had no choice but to kiss your plump lips. You exhaled in surprise when our lips met but started to moan when I licked at your tongue. You tasted sweet, like Bella, and also alcohol.

Your arms wrapped around my neck, bringing our chests pressed together. I was suddenly very aware of your breasts brushing against my heaving chest. If I didn't get you back to my apartment soon, we'd end up having sex in the middle of the bar. You giggled when I slid my greedy hands across your cloth-covered ass. I grinned back at you and took your hand, pulling you with me; leaving the smoky bar.

It was our favorite bar, you and I frequented it often. This never happened before though, never in the ten years I had known you. Not that I didn't like what was currently happening. Childhood friends who never thought about this part, well, I did sometimes, but I was guy, so, it was allowed. You were all over me in the cab, ignoring the cabbie who was screaming at me to not touch you in his cab. You laughed, throwing your head back and making your copper curls fall around your slender shoulders.

I nipped at your milky throat, marking you as mine. I wondered how this would affect our friendship? Would I be able to look at you the same after I saw you naked? You let out a breathy moan when you caught me staring at your glorious breasts. It went straight to my dick and I shifted, rubbing my erection against you. You grabbed my hair, pulling me closer, and devoured my mouth. Finally, the cabbie had had enough of our dry-humping and made us get out. We laughed as we walked the two blocks to my place. You growled when I couldn't get the key in the lock.

"I hope your dick will be able to find my pussy," You slurred, "If we ever get in."

I smiled stupidly at you and told you not to worry about my dick because it would take care of your delightful pussy. When I finally got the door open, you attacked me. Our clothes started falling around us in a waterfall of color. I stopped to look at you in just your sexy black lacy bra and barely there panties. I made a noise that sounded weird to my ears but didn't stop.

You licked your lips, eyeing me, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" You asked, breathing hard.

I snarled at you, wanting to show you who was boss, but you just bared your teeth and told me to do something about it. I lunged at you, getting off on your loud shrieks and giggles as I carried you to my bedroom. Your mouth was on my neck, sucking and biting, making me moan. You would be the first girl to ever be in my bed. _Weird_. Weird, because I was pleased and excited about that. I dumped you onto my bed and watched as you bounced, laughing, and stretched out on my grey sheets. I wanted to lick every inch of your flawless body, so I told you that.

You smirked and said, "Fucking show me what you're made of, Cullen."

God, that turned me on so much. I swallowed roughly, slowly running my eyes over that editable body of yours. I must have been gawking for too long because suddenly you slid your hand into your panties and touched yourself right in front of me. I groaned at that sight and felt the tightening in my stomach. I was going to blow my load before I even got inside you. What the fuck? I felt like a fumbling teenager again. I ripped your panties from your body and ran my tongue down the inside of your creamy thigh.

I looked up at you and saw that you were looking down at me as I was superman or something. It made me feel so fucking good. You moaned, arching up against me; trying to get closer. I growled and told you to be still or I wouldn't lick your pretty little pussy. You opened your legs wider, begging me to put my mouth on you. Shit. I wouldn't make it if you kept talking like that. Out of the ten years that I had known you, I had NEVER heard you say a dirty word in your life, and now here you were, telling me to do nasty things to you.

It excited me beyond belief. When I did put my mouth on you, you let out a long needy gasp of my name. I let you cum on my tongue as you screamed out. It was the most beautiful sound and sight I had ever witnessed. I wanted to do it again and again and again until we were both so tired we couldn't move. I couldn't get over how delicious your pussy was, all pink and bare and singing my name when I kissed it.

It was a work of art. If there was a pussy museum, yours would be in it. You caught me staring and teased me until I made you stop by thrusting my fingers inside of you. You were tight, holy shit you were really tight. I asked you if you were okay and you answered with a moan, telling me not to stop. As if I could. When you came for the second time, saying my name and panting, I was throbbing and so hard it was painful. I needed to be inside you, immediately. You sat up so I could pull off you bra and throw it across the room blindly. In my hast, I had forgotten about your breasts. I know, I know, what a fucking travesty. Your breasts were perfect, round and just the right handful.

I tugged on a pink perk nipple with my teeth until you pleaded with me to put my dick in you. How could I say no when you were staring at me with those big brown _need you_ eyes. I gripped my cock and slid it up and down, gathering wetness. Fuck, you were so wet. I slid my swollen cock inside of you, feeling how tight and warm you were.

"Jesus."

The word fell from my lips and you inhaled it as your own, repeating it back to me. You raised your hips, telling me to go harder. I moved harder and deeper inside you. Your moan was loud and I echoed it as my own. I hoped you were on some kind of birth control because right then, I couldn't think of anything else except your burning body against mine.

"Fuck, Edward."

Your tiny hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer. I could feel your rapid beating heart against mine as I pumped in and out of you. You were so fucking tight; I wouldn't last long. You started letting out little cries as your body tightened around mine. I gasped, breathing hard, as I moved more forceful; feeling my orgasm fast approaching. You squeezed your legs around my waist, lifting your body and rocking against me. I stilled suddenly, my climax sneaking up on me. I said your name as I came inside of you and you made a noise when I did.

We stayed there for a second that felt like a lifetime before moving. I sat on the edge of my bath tub as I watched you pee. You met my gaze and blushed before smiling shyly. I rolled my eyes. I just had my dick inside of you and now you were acting shy? Typical Bella. I winked at you, making you blush even redder. Something red against white caught my eye and I looked down. Red liquid. Blood. Blood on my dick. I looked back up at you, my eyes wide. You opened your mouth to say something but I cut you off.

"You were a virgin? What the fuck, Bella?" I yelled angrily.

I should have known. Sweet, innocent and shy Bella. You never had a boyfriend that I had ever known of. You never expressed any interest in other guys. Maybe the alcohol made you brave.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Edward," You whispered, your face down; hidden from me.

I hated when you did that. I reached over and lifted your chin back up, making you look at me. Your gorgeous eyes were red and puffy. I felt like a fucking asshole. Damn it. I wrapped my arms around you and we slid to the floor. The tile was cold underneath our naked bodies. I held you while you cried before I whispered how sorry I was. If I had known, I would have been gentler and made it more... special for you. You gripped me tighter; telling me you wanted me to be the one who did it. I asked you if you were in pain.

"I'm fine," You answered.

I lifted you and stepped into my shower, spraying us with warm water. You shrank away from it for a second before relaxing underneath it. I washed you with my vanilla body wash even though I preferred your strawberry scent. You smiled tiny as I washed you gently. I drifted my hand down your quivering belly until I reached the source of my pleasure. Your eyes were on me as I washed you there, being careful. I stared at the blood escaping down the drain with the soap. _Bloody soap bubbles. Yeah_. You apologized again but I told you to shut up, which made you smile wider.

After we were both clean and free of blood, I carried you back over to my bed. You noticed the small spot of blood on the sheets and blushed. I covered it with another blanket and told you not to worry about it. You were still wrapped inside of my grey towel. I told you to remove it and watched as you dropped it, slowly, to the floor. I had to tell myself not to attack you as I crawled into bed. Suddenly, I was exhausted.

I asked you if you were tired and you replied, "Yes."

I wrapped my arms around you and pulled you against my chest, you were warm. I spooned you. I had never done that with a girl before. My last conscious thought, before falling into a deep slumber, was that I had just taken my best friend's virginity and liked it.

...

/

...

You and I hadn't talked about that night since it happened.

It had been four months. We pretended like it never happened but sometimes I would catch you staring at me and I knew you were thinking about it like I was. One morning, I came into your apartment and found you throwing up.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. It's just food poisoning, I ate some bad chicken last night," You told me.

I frowned, not believing you, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I made sure you knew.

Your bottom lip trembled as you began to cry. I immediately pulled you into my arms and, rubbing your back, begged you to tell me what was wrong.

"I-I-I'm pregnant."

I pulled back to look at your face and you stared back at me, lip trembling and tears running down your cheeks.

"Bella?" I asked the question I needed to know.

You nodded, "I've only had sex with you; no one else," You said.

My heart beat a thousand drums as I started to pace back and forth, a million thoughts going through my head. You watched me with weary eyes before telling me you would take care of it if I wanted.

I glared at you angrily, "I'm not going to fucking tell you to do that, Bella," I snapped.

You looked so sad and I missed happy; smiling Bella.

"I can't raise a baby by myself, Edward," You said and sounded so fucking broken.

You were only twenty-one and I was twenty-four. It wasn't like we were still teenagers but we were still in school, trying to finish up. My heart shattered and I thought I was going to look like a total pussy crying in front of you. But I did and you held me in your arms, rocking us, as we sat on the living room floor. Finally, after crying together for what seemed like forever, I pulled back and looked at you. You looked back at me with cautious eyes.

"Let's do it, Bella, let's have a baby."

...

/

/

...

Our parents weren't surprised.

My mom told me she knew you and I were always meant to be together. Your dad, Charlie, on the other hand, wasn't too happy that I knocked up his only daughter. I had to promise him that I would take care of you and our child. As if that was ever NOT an option.

I caught you standing in our bathroom, only in your underwear, and staring at your protruding belly. You were eight months pregnant and beautiful. I watched you for a few minutes as you spoke to our child inside you. You saw me in the mirror and turned around to face me.

"Hi, I was just talking to our baby," You said shyly.

Warmth spread through my chest as I smiled, "You think he or she can hear us?"

You nodded, "At least, that's what the baby books say," You returned.

I reached out and placed my hand against your belly. Your skin moved underneath my palm and I looked up at you.

"He kicked," You said.

You were so sure we were going to have a son named Edward.

I bit my lip, "He knows it's me," I whispered.

"Of course, you're his daddy," You said, tears in your eyes.

I leaned over; kissed your belly and then kissed you until we were both out of breath. I had never been more excited, waiting to be a father.

...

/

/

/

...

You went into labor on a calm September night.

It was a blur of hectic movement as I got you to the hospital. You cried and cried for me to put you out of your misery. The only thing I could do was reassure you that it would be over soon and we would have our baby. When it was time for you to start pushing, I didn't think I could do it. I wanted to throw up or pass out or both.

The doctor kept yelling at me to look as the baby's head came out. I held your hand, telling you how amazing you were as you pushed our child out into the world. The scream cut through the suddenly silent room and I smiled so large I thought my cheeks would split. One of the nurses had turned on the radio and _Here comes the sun_ by The Beatles played around us.

 _How fucking perfect_ , I thought.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced.

You had been wrong. We didn't have a son. We had a perfect, beautiful daughter. They whisked our daughter away to be cleaned up before handing her to me. She stared at me, aware of everything, with big green eyes. Her hair was a poof of curly mahogany and her skin was milky. _Holy shit, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on_. You whined, telling me to bring her over so you could see. I carried her over and placed her into your arms, kissing your damp forehead.

"She's so beautiful, she looks just like you," You cried, fat tears rolling down your cheeks.

"You did so good, baby, I'm so proud of you," I told you.

You smiled at me, your lips plump and pink, and corrected me, "WE did good."

I looked down at our sleeping daughter and smiled, "Happy birthday, Jade."

...

/

/

/

/

...

Our family and friends went crazy over Jade.

Jacob Black, our family friend, held Jade carefully as if he were afraid he was going to break her.

"You're doing great, Jake, I promise," I told him, my eyes on my daughter wrapped inside a rose pink blanket.

You had thought of that name wanting our daughter to have her own unique name. When you came up with Jade Carlie Cullen, I smiled at you.

"It's beautiful," You told me.

I couldn't deny that, so we settled on Jade Carlie. I had to admit, you had a way of being creative. _Jade Carlie Cullen._ I was a fucking father. You took Jade back when she started crying but when she wouldn't stop, you gave her to me. I held her, rocking her slowly and talking to her.

"What's wrong, baby girl? You know you're my beautiful little girl," I told her in a low voice.

She gurgled, quieting down, and smiled at me. My breath caught in my chest and my heart threatened to explode whenever she did that. You watched with a smile on your face, happy that I was so good with her.

My dad patted my shoulder gently, looking down at my daughter with a smile, "You're a great father, son; I'm proud of you," He told me.

I returned the smile, "Thank you, dad; that means so much to me, seriously."

When everyone left, you cleaned up as I went to put Jade to bed. She was grumpy from all the excitement and fussed when I went to put her in her wrought iron crib.

" _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow_ ," I sang quietly to her, rocking her gently, " _I came along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do and it was called yellow, so then I took my time, oh, what a thing to've done and it was all yellow, your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, do you know, do you know I love you so, you know I love you so_."

When I looked back down, she was asleep, her lips pouting in the most adorable way. I lay her down in her crib, pulling her pink baby blanket around her, and kissed her soft cheek.

"I love you, my baby girl," I whispered.

I turned to leave and saw you standing there, silently crying. I went to you, pulling you in my arms and comforting you, knowing how you felt. We stood there together, watching our daughter sleep for a second.

Your fingers threaded between mine and you stared at me with my favorite expression, like I was your superman, "I love you, Edward, so much."

My insides shook at your declaration and I didn't want to ruin the moment but you were waiting for me to say something, so, I said, "God, Bella, I've never loved anyone more than I love you." I meant every single word.

You smiled, slow and sweet, "Good."

I returned the smile before tugging you toward our bedroom where I would show you how much I loved you for the rest of our lives.

 _The End._


	7. Messy Beginnings, Beautiful Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them.

Authors Note: Just a one-shot of ExB. Bella and Edward hate each other but when they find themselves in a horrible situation, can they work together?

Also, please forgive any mistakes. This isn't beta'd.

Reviews = Love

* * *

 _Song: Superman - Brown Boy_

 _I can love you like no one can_  
 _I can be your superman (superman)_  
 _Just take my hand let's fly away_  
 _I promise I'll be there everyday_  
 _Just close your eyes let's start to fly_  
 _I'm gonna love you until I die (till I die)_  
 _Until the day of my death to my very last breath_  
 _I'm gonna love you when no ones left_

* * *

 _Messy Beginnings, Beautiful Endings_

 _May 2006._

Edward Cullen and I were sworn enemies.

We weren't always like that. It happened in the seventh grade. He didn't tell me why and suddenly, it became normal for us to hate each other.

"Watch it, Cullen," I hissed when he knocked into my shoulder roughly.

"Shut up, Swan," He growled and took off.

 _Dumb ass_ , I thought with a roll of my eyes.

I had to admit that Edward was really good-looking. He was tall and lean but not awkward. He had dark auburn hair and amazing blue/green eyes. The only problem was, he was a total douchebag. I made my way to my English class. That was the only class I had with Edward but it was enough to make me crazy!

"Okay, class! I'm going to set you up in groups of two," My teacher, Mr. Berty, said clapping his hands together.

I groaned under my breath and waited calmly as he paired people up.

"Bella and Edward," He paired us together.

"Aw! Mr. Berty! C'mon!" Edward and I said in unison.

"I don't want to hear you, guys! Suck it up!" Mr. Berty snapped at us.

I sighed heavily, "Great," I grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either," Edward said next to me.

"Listen, Edward, I really need this grade, so, I really need you to take this seriously," I told him.

"This is why it won't work, you're a bitch," He spat.

I rolled my eyes, "You're an asshole and I don't like this any better than you but I NEED this grade and so do you, so, let's just do it," I said.

"Whatever," He muttered and kicked his feet up on the desk.

"The project is on Romeo and Juliet; I want you guys to read the book and pick a scene and act it out! It can be any scene you want and I want you to write a paper describing the scene in your own words," Mr. Berty said.

"Oh God, we have to act," I complained.

Edward chuckled next to me, "It's your calling - _drama_ ," He sneered.

I balled my fist and punched him in the arm as hard as I could, "Shut up!" I snapped.

"Edward! Bella! Stay after class!" Mr. Berty growled at both of us.

"Mr. Berty! No!" We both complained.

"Keep it up, guys," He warned.

We were quiet the rest of the class.

"I want you two to stay after school for detention and I don't want to hear anymore complaining or I'll add time!" Mr. Berty snarled at us.

"Yes, Mr. Berty," I said looking down at my feet.

"Pathetic," Edward muttered.

I hauled off and whacked him again.

"Bella! Now why can't you two get along?" Mr. Berty demanded.

"Because, Mr. Berty! He's so annoying! I can't stand him!" I whined.

He sighed and looked down at his papers, "You're excused but I want the both of you back here at the end of the school day," He dismissed us.

I stomped out; smacking Edward on the arm, "This is all your fault!" I growled.

He caught my arm and held it, "This is your fault! You keep hitting me!" He snapped before releasing me.

"Because I can't stand you!" I returned.

He stared at me for a second before strolling away, "See you in detention," He called over his shoulder.

 _Bastard._

I scowled and huffed, "Idiot," I grumbled as I went to my fourth period class.

...

...

...

Detention with Edward was hell.

He didn't take anything serious! He goofed off and acted like a dumb ass.

"Stop!" I slapped at him when he sprayed me with cleaner fluid. He laughed loudly and ignored me. "God, you're such an IDIOT!" I hissed.

"Lighten up, Swan!" He continued to wash the whiteboard.

"Do you ever get tired of being a child?" I demanded.

"No," He paused, "Do you ever get tired of being a bitch?" He shot back.

"No," I replied calmly.

"Glad to have that settled," He said not paying attention.

"Ugh!" I complained; scrubbing the desk.

"You're always complaining, why don't you just go with the flow," He told me.

"You're giving me advice? Oh God, the world is coming to an end," I said dramatically.

"Oh, shut up already," He sighed.

"Make me," I taunted.

"Don't tempt me because I will," He said but his tone was teasing.

I looked up from the desk and at him; studying him. He wasn't that little boy I had grown up with anymore. A couple hours later and detention was finally over. It was already night out as Edward and I left the building together.

"So, you want a ride home?" He asked me.

"Sure, if you don't mind," I said shrugging.

"Nah, I don't mind," He replied.

I didn't even come up to his shoulders. "Do you remember where I live?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said as we walked into the parking lot.

"Where are you parked?" I wondered; looking into the darkness.

"Not far, it's a silver F150," He told me.

I stayed close to him as walked towards his truck. Suddenly, without warning, someone grabbed me.

"What the hell! Get off me!" I shrieked.

"Bella? What the fuck? Get off her! What are you doing?" Edward yelled and struggled.

They dragged us towards a van as we struggled to break free.

"Stop fighting," The man grunted when my elbow connected with his stomach.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

His hand clasped over my mouth hard; yanking a handful of my hair and shoved me into the back of the van.

"OW!" I howled as my head smacked the floor of the van roughly and I saw stars before blackness.

...

...

...

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward called.

I groaned; my head throbbing, "Ow," I groaned.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked me.

"My head." The throbbing intensified.

His hands were on my head; feeling. When he found the knot in my head, I winced.

"Okay, you hit it pretty hard," He said.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I said trying to sit up.

"Slow down, you could have a concussion," He told me.

"Where did you get your medical degree?" I demanded.

"My dad, now, shut it, so I can think," He said.

"Where are we?" I questioned and looked around.

It was too dark to see but I could feel that we were in a van.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He snapped.

"Okay, calm down, I was just asking," I said; crossing my legs.

"Sorry," He sighed, "I'm just freaked out by all of this."

"Yeah, me too, I never thought I'd be kidnapped," I murmured.

"I don't think anyone thinks about getting kidnapped," He said impatiently.

I huffed, "Did you try opening the door?" I asked.

"Yes! God, what do you think I am? Stupid?" He sneered.

I didn't answer. My heart was racing. "I'm scared, Edward," I whimpered.

He exhaled swiftly, "It's going to be okay," He tried to reassure me.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Of course I do, Bella," He said sharply.

"You won't let them hurt me, will you, Edward?"

"Of course not, Bella! We may hate each other but now it's my job to protect you," He stated.

"I - I really have to pee, where do you think we are?" I wondered.

"I don't know, should we start making noise?" He asked me.

I nodded, though he couldn't see me, "Yeah! I'll start... HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shut up back there!" The voice shouted back from the front.

I ignored him, "HELP! PLEASE, HELP! HEEEEEELP!" I continued to scream. Suddenly, the van swerved and smashing me into Edward. He cursed loudly but wrapped his arms around me to keep me from flying around. "Edward!" I gasped. Something had jabbed into my side and it hurt. Bad.

"What? What's the matter?" He panted.

"Something jabbed me and it hurt!" I gasped again; it really hurt.

"Shit! I can't see! God damn it!" He shouted angrily. The van jerked to a violent stop; making us thump against one another roughly. I screamed in pain. "Shh... it's okay, damn it, I can't see it!" Edward growled.

The doors to the van opened and someone pulled me toward them.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Don't touch her!" Edward yelled; pulling me back towards him.

"Oh fuck! Stop pulling me!" I shouted.

"You two need to stop making so much fucking noise!" The unknown man yelled at us.

"Let us go! You fucking douchebag!" Edward roared.

"Keep quiet; we're almost there, I'll turn the lights on if that will shut you up," The man snapped before disappearing.

Edward scooted back; taking me with him. The van started again and the lights came on. I blinked in surprise. I could see Edward's face again and I was comforted by being near someone I knew.

"Let me see your side," He commanded.

I looked down and I could see blood matted on my shirt, "Oh my God! I'm bleeding!" I gasped.

"Shit, let me see, lift your shirt," He told me.

I did what he told me and lifted my shirt; wincing, "It really hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, baby," Edward's voice turned gentle.

"How bad is it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You need stitches but since we can't get you to the hospital, we're going to have to keep pressure on it," He said taking off his plaid shirt and pressing it to my side.

I winced again, "Why do you think they took us?" I asked; trying to keep talking.

"I don't know, our parents have money, I guess," He said; still holding his shirt against my side.

"Yeah... your dad's a doctor and your mom's a therapist; my mom's a vet and my dad's chief of police, I guess they could get money," I said considering that.

"If they get money from both my and your parents, they could get a lot," He said.

"How did they even know?" I wondered.

"I don't know," He answered.

Suddenly, the van came to a stop.

I whimpered, "Edward..." I felt him pull me closer. The doors opened and the man wearing the ski mask pulled me out. I wailed like an animal, "Let go! Stop!" I screeched.

Something poked me in the side, "This is a gun; I don't want to use it but I will if you don't stop and start listening to me," Ski Mask growled.

"Edward! I want Edward!" I demanded.

"Fine. Kid, get out here and carry the girl inside; no funny business or I will shoot you, I won't kill you but you won't like being shot, trust me," He told us.

"Come here, Bella, I got you." Edward took me from Ski Mask.

I held onto him as he carried me; following Ski Mask into the house. It was too dark to see anything.

"Laurent, you're back and with our guests! Great!" A woman said.

She wasn't wearing a mask and I could see her face plain as day. She was very pretty; in her late thirties. Her fire red hair was long and curly. Her eyes were grey and stunning. Her skin was fair and she was slender. She was taller than I was by at least four inches. She was dressed in nice clothes: a dress shirt, a black skirt and black pumps. A man stood beside her, also unmasked. He was good-looking for an older man with thick blond hair and blue eyes. He was also fair-skinned and a few small wrinkles, showing he had been around for a lot. He appeared to be in his early forties. Tall and built he was. He had a fatherly look about him.

"I did and they didn't come easily or quietly," Laurent grumbled.

I looked at Edward, thinking: _Are these people idiots or are they going to kill us?_ He must have been thinking the same though because he shook his head slightly at him.

"Where are my manners? I'm Victoria and this is my husband, James," Victoria introduced herself and her husband.

"Umm... okay? Why the hell did you kidnap us?" I demanded; I was still in Edward's arms.

"That's really no way to act, Bella, didn't your parents raise you with manners?" She asked, making a TSKing sound with her tongue.

"You're right; I apologize, Victoria, now, why, may I ask, did you invite us over?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Much better, darling, we'll get to that, now, I see that you're bleeding, do you need medical assistance?" She asked.

"A band-aid, please," I responded.

"No, she needs stitches, Laurent made her slam into the side of the van and injury herself," Edward growled.

"Edward, I assure you that repercussions for Laurent's actions will be placed in order, but for now, why don't we take a look at Bella's side? I happen to be a nurse," She said smiling.

"Great," I heard Edward mutter but he carried me over to the cream colored couch.

"You're gonna get blood on the couch," I told him.

"Who the fuck cares, Bella, they kidnapped us," He returned.

Victoria stripped off my shirt; leaving me in my bra. She examined my wound, "I'm afraid you're right, Edward, this wound does require stitches, luckily I brought a medical kit, so we can do it here," She said.

I looked at Edward, afraid, and sobbed his name. I didn't know what to do.

"I'll hold your hand," He promised.

Victoria smiled at that, "You're a very beautiful young lady, Bella," She said as she dug through the kit.

"Umm... thank you," I said biting my lip.

"You have gorgeous chocolate brown hair, is it naturally wavy?" She asked.

"Yes?" I wasn't really sure where she was going.

"And your hazel eyes, they're very interesting, they have beautiful greens and browns in them," She said while working.

I felt the needle prick my arm and made a strangled noise. Edward squeezed my hand; reassuring me. I started to get groggy and worried about going to sleep.

"No..." I groaned; trying to fight it.

"Shh... when you wake up, it will all be over," Victoria spoke softly.

Everything got fuzzy and soon the darkness swept over me; taking me in.

...

...

...

When I woke up, I was groggy and disoriented. I didn't know where I was.

"Bella? You okay?" Edward asked; his voice close to me.

"Edward... I don't feel so good," I told him with a groan.

"Come here," He said pulling me toward him.

He helped me walk to the bathroom and even held my hair back when I puked.

"Gross," He commented.

"I don't think I handle pain killers that well," I remarked.

"Doesn't look it," He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Did they tell you what they wanted?" I asked as I washed out my mouth. Ew.

"No, but I overheard them talking about ovulating or some shit," He said with a disgusted expression.

Boys, they were all the same.

"Who's ovulating?" I wondered.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a chick," He countered.

I sat on top of the sink; swinging my legs back and forth. "Do you think they'll kill us once they get money? I mean, we've seen their faces," I said.

"Hell if I know, Bella! I really don't know what they're going to do with us," He said frustrated.

"Maybe we should go out there and see what they want," I suggested and winced with I jumped down.

"If you say so," He muttered behind me.

"Thank goodness! You're awake! Are you hungry? Edward refused to leave your side as you slept, so he hasn't eaten either," Victoria said. She was on the couch with the TV on.

"Can we talk first? We want to know why we're here," I said; glued to Edward's side.

"How rude of me! Of course! Sit down, please!" She gestured toward the couch.

We sat down together and I was practically on Edward's lap.

"You see, James and I want children; we always have, now, I'm getting older and I recently found out that I cannot conceive," She told us sadly.

"I'm sorry, that's really sad but I'm not following," I said, confused.

"I am, you want to use Bella to conceive a baby," Edward said looking at Victoria.

"I want Bella and YOU to help my dreams come true," She corrected.

My mouth fell open, "You want Edward and me to... to fornicate so I can get pregnant? Are you crazy?" I almost shouted.

"No, just desperate; I chose you, Bella, because you're beautiful and smart and I know you've never been with a boy before," She said.

I blushed, "How could you know that?" I demanded.

"We've kept an eye on you both, of course," She said as if it were obvious.

"That's so... creepy."

"It was necessary; we chose Edward for his looks and attitude," She continued.

"Look, Edward and I... we can't... we aren't..." I struggled for the words.

"We can't fuck," Edward said for me.

"Exactly! We don't like each other like that," I said.

"You don't need to, you just need to have intercourse when Bella is ovulating," She said matter-of-fact.

"No. I won't do it," I argued stubbornly.

"It's not a matter of you won't, Bella, you must and you will," She said sternly.

"Please, please, don't make us do this," I begged.

She ignored me, "When was the first day of your last period?" She asked.

I started to cry; refusing to answer.

"Laurent!" Victoria called.

Laurent came in, still wearing the ski mask, "Yes?" He wondered.

"I need Bella to tell me something very important but she won't, do you think you could persuade her?" Victoria asked.

"Sure, no problem," He agreed and pulled out his gun; pointing it at me.

I flinched away, "Okay! Okay! May second!" I cried.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it? You should start to ovulate on May twelfth through May twenty-second; ovulation lasts for a day, so, you'll need to start as soon as possible," She told me.

"I won't do it, I'm sorry but I can't," I said sniffling.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, and believe me, you won't like the hard way," She warned me.

I closed my eyes; wishing I could make this scene disappear.

I never thought my first sexual experience would be... forced.

"Please, Edward, don't." I couldn't stop crying.

"I have no choice, Bella, they'll kill us if I don't," He told me, pained.

"I'll leave you two alone but, Bella, I will know if you've had sex or not and if you haven't, I will have to monitor you two," Victoria warned; she stood near the door.

There was no way out of this. Edward and I would have to have sex.

"Go slow," I whimpered.

The lights were on, so I could Edward's face.

"Try to relax, Bella, the more tense you are, the more it'll hurt," He told me.

I kept my shirt on but I had to take my pants off. Edward was completely naked as he shifted above me. I gripped his hand; needing some kind of comfort. He used his other hand to touch me and I let him.

"That feels...nice," I whispered.

"Hmm..." He murmured; still touching me.

I slid my hands down his chest; feeling him as I did, "You're really... big, Edward, are you going to fit?" I asked, worried.

"Your body stretches, Bella, it'll be okay," He promised and I could feel him against my leg.

He slid in and I tensed. It hurt but not as bad as I thought it would. I winced; holding onto him as he moved against my body.

"You okay?" He asked; breathing hard.

"Just... hurry up and finish," I told him.

"I know; I know it doesn't feel good, the first time never does." His voice was soft. Apologetic.

It felt like it was taking forever for him to be done. I made a noise, hoping it would help him finish and he responded by grunting. After he was finished, I took a shower needing to be alone for a few minutes. There was a lot of blood and it grossed me out. I knew the sheets would have blood on them also. When I came out, the bed had new sheets on it.

"Victoria was pleased," Edward said. He was wearing clothes again.

I swallowed roughly, "I'm glad," I said climbing back into bed.

I was sore everywhere. Every inch of my body throbbed in pain.

"You okay?" He asked again; staring at me.

I didn't want to look at him, "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Come here."

I didn't move. I couldn't.

"Bell, come here," He said again, more demanding.

I scooted next to him; still looking down at my shaky hands. He wrapped his arms around me; pulling me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," He repeated over and over as I sobbed.

...

...

...

We had been gone for a few weeks now.

Victoria made Edward and me exercise. She woke us up at five-thirty in the morning and made us run in the woods. Laurent was there with the gun, of course, in case we tried anything.

"Edward," I said gasping for air, "I can't run anymore."

"Victoria! We need a break!" He yelled.

"Very well, let's go back inside and have breakfast," She said; pushing her red locks over her shoulder.

Victoria always made us breakfast; either egg whites with fruit or cream of wheat with fruit. It always had fruit though. Edward and I acted like little kids when we ate. Victoria didn't like it. I tossed a piece of fruit at Edward; giggling. He caught it with his mouth; throwing his hands in the air like a champion would.

"Bella! Edward! Really! Must you behave like children?" Victoria demanded.

I covered my mouth; still giggling. Edward smiled at me.

After breakfast Edward and I watched TV.

"Edward! Go back! I was watching that!" I screeched; slapping at him playfully.

My feet were in his lap as we sat on the couch together.

"No! Bell, if I have to watch Pranked one more time, I'm going to scream!" He growled.

"We won't! I promise!" I said and held out my hand for the remote.

He started to hand it to me but dropped it. We both leaned forward and when I looked up, our faces were close together. I made up my mind and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to mine and everything went hectic. I moaned; pulling him closer. He fisted his hand in my hair; locking our faces together. I shifted until I was in his lap; moving around. Edward stuck his hand up my shirt and cupped my boob. I leaned back and pulled my shirt over my head; breathing hard. I had no idea where Victoria or Laurent were but I didn't care.

"Edward, let's go into our room," I whispered huskily.

He lifted me up by the back of the thighs and carried me into our room. He tossed me on the bed; making me giggle loudly.

"You like that?" He asked.

I bit my lip, "Yes," I said breathlessly.

He grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. I lifted up as he yanked off my jeans. I was only in my bra and panties now.

I giggled again, "Edward," I gasped when he tore off my panties.

"Get over here." He pulled me up.

"Kiss me again," I commanded.

He did and unhooked my bra; throwing it to the side. He shed his clothes lightening fast. His lips found my throat before making their way down my body.

"Every inch of you tastes so sweet," He said against my thigh; tickling me.

I trailed my fingers down the side of his face, "I'm glad it was you, Edward," I told him in a hushed voice.

He rested his cheek against my stomach, "I'll always protect you, Bell, no matter what happens, I will be here," He swore.

I ran my hand through his hair, "I know you will, Edward, I know."

He pushed inside of me effortlessly and rocked into me slowly; dragging the sensations out. He said my name as if it were the only thing he knew at that moment as he moved his hips. Panting and moaning filled the air as his fingers touched me everywhere. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. I brought my knees up so he could get closer and moaned when his pelvis brushed my clit.

He cupped my face, "You're so beautiful," He told me.

That wasn't true. He was the beautiful one with his hair falling into his glazed over blue eyes and his slacked mouth. I wanted to devour him. I wanted to be his in so many ways possible.

"I need you," I pleaded; clinging to him.

"I know, baby, I know," He reassured me and brushed the hair out of my face.

His fingers smoothed down my skin before reaching my clit. He rubbed and stroked and manipulated until his name was spilling from my lips like a prayer.

My hips lifted on their own accord and I whimpered, "Oh, yes, yes, yes, please, please, God."

"Don't fight it, baby, let it take you and make you feel so amazing," He grunted; rotating his hips sharply.

I yelped; afraid of the wonderful and unfamiliar sensations that were shooting through my tightly wound body.

"Edward! Oh God, Edward! Please!" I cried out loudly; clenching all around.

He pumped his hips; grunting my name as he found his release. I clung to him; our sweaty bodies pressed together as our chests heaved in sync.

"Edward," I whispered his name; running my fingers through his damp locks.

"Hmmm?" He looked down at me.

"Promise me something," I said.

"Yeah?" His heart was still pounding against my chest.

"Promise she'll never get our baby."

His eyes widened as he stared at me before he swore, "She'll never get our baby, Bella. Never."

...

...

...

The days blurred on with more of the same.

Sex, exercise, eating and sleeping. Every day. Edward ran next to me through the woods on our regular routine. I reached out, my hand brushing his, and pulled on him; telling him I needed to stop.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, worried.

"We need a plan, Edward, we need to get out of here," I told him, out of breath.

"I know, baby, I know we do and I'm trying but what can I do? They have a gun and if I try to escape for help, you know they'll kill me." He frowned.

I started to sob, unable to control my floodgate of emotions. He pulled me into his arms and held me until my tears stopped.

"I won't let them do anything to you," He promised me again.

"Fuck this, Edward, I won't let them do this to us, I refuse to be a victim."

He nodded in agreement, "We'll find a way, Bell, I'll find us a way," He told me and pressed his lips to mine oh so softly.

When we got back from exercising, we had to eat and then shower; keeping our schedules. We ate silently, aware of Victoria sitting nearby.

"Shower with me?" I asked Edward.

"Of course," He replied.

"Victoria, I'm finished with my meal, may I be excused to shower?" I asked her.

"Yes, dear, and Edward may accompany you," She said, approving.

I turned my back to her; still facing Edward and rolled my eyes. He tried to smile but I could see how depressed he was.

"Come on, let's go shower off our sweat," I said standing.

We went through the motions of getting clean. After, Edward looked at me with the look that told me he needed some loving. I nodded; telling him yes. He slid into me, fast and hard; making me gasp out.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I bit my lip and moaned his name.

"Oh God, baby, tell me," He moaned.

I whimpered.

"Tell me," He urged.

"I need you, Edward, I fucking need you so bad," I told him; trying to move my hips with his but it was all hectic.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I need you too, Bella, so fucking much it hurts!" He plowed his hips into mine.

When he came, it was loud and amazing.

"God, I love you."

He said it so quietly that I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it. He held me to his body; hips still rocking. I could feel it inside me; the spreading warmth. I knew I would get pregnant. It was only a matter of time. All the unprotected sex we were having. Hell, I was probably already pregnant. The tears formed and slid down my cheeks. Edward, like always, held me until I stopped.

"She's going to take our baby, our beautiful baby," I sobbed into his slippery chest.

He rubbed my back slowly, "No, she's not, Bell, she's not going to take our baby; no one is," He vowed.

I wanted so badly to believe him.

...

...

...

On June first, Victoria took me into the bathroom.

Edward was forced to wait in the bedroom for me. I sat on the toilet and slipped the paper cup in between my legs; peeing into it. I handed it to Victoria who was armed with three Clearblue pregnancy tests. She dipped each test before capping them and resting them on the counter. I moved from the toilet to the edge of the tub; my legging bouncing nervously. The three minutes seemed to take forever before I finally looked up and saw her beaming smile.

"No," I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella, this is so wonderful! A baby! My own baby," She whispered to herself; her eyes shining with tears.

"No! No, I won't!" I shouted and ran past her before running into the bedroom.

I locked the door and turned toward Edward. He stared at me with a sad and tired expression before he came to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," He chanted as his embrace kept me warm; safe.

"I want my mommy," I cried and hid my face in his armpit.

He rubbed my back slowly, "I know, come on, let's lay down," He coaxed me over to the bed.

When he lay down, I curled around him; refusing to let go. He didn't seem to mind as he began humming a familiar song to me.

"I - I - I love The Beach Boys," I stuttered as my fingers twisted in his shirt.

"I know, baby," He replied as he ran his fingers through my tangled hair.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you hate me?" I wondered.

His hand paused before resuming, "I - I'm adopted, did you know that?" He questioned and I shook my head no. "I found out in the seventh grade and I guess... I guess I lashed out around the ones I cared about; including you, I - I'm so sorry I did that to you, Bella, I had no right to act like an asshole," He murmured as he pressed his lips to my temple.

"It wasn't your fault, Edward, that's completely normal; to be angry, I think," I mumbled quickly before asking, "Sing to me again?"

"Any requests?"

"Hmmm. Something slow and sweet."

I could feel his smiling lips against my skin before he started singing, " _In my world, it's heaven on earth when you're close to me, I could see, that moment of truth when you spoke to me, in my world, It's never too late we can both be free, in my world, it's heaven on earth when you're near..._ "

My tears slowed and I drifted off with my ear pressed to Edward's heart as he sang me to sleep.

...

...

...

Morning sickness killed me.

I was violently sick and couldn't keep anything down. The only thing that kept me going was Edward. He held my hair back and whispered soothing things to me. He was my rock. He held me in arms and sang to me when I cried. Months continued to slip by unseen and before I knew it, I was eight and a half months pregnant and as big as a house.

The baby was so active inside me and I held Edward's hand to my swollen belly, "Do you feel that?" I asked him.

He stared with a look of wonder, "I felt him! Wow! That's amazing!" He exclaimed.

He was so sure it was a boy. I didn't care as long as the baby was healthy.

"So? What about the names I suggested? What do you think?" I wondered.

"I like them. I think Ethan Michael Cullen is perfect," He agreed.

"And the girls? Edward, you know, this baby might be a girl," I said teasingly but then I was worried he would be disappointed if it wasn't a boy.

He smiled, nice and slow at me, "I love the name Ava Cecilia Cullen," He answered me.

"You'll be happy if we have a girl?" I needed to be sure.

"Of course, baby, I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy," He replied; looking at me as if I were crazy.

"I just needed to be sure," I murmured.

He brushed his fingers down my cheek and smiled teasingly, "I still think he's an Ethan though."

...

...

...

"Bella! Wake up! Wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder urgently.

My eyes popped open, "What? What's wrong?" I asked groggily. My eyes were blurry.

"Victoria and James left, they went to get more things for the baby, it's just Laurent," He told me.

I stared at him wide-eyed, "What does this mean? What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"We're going to go and eat breakfast like always but when I give you the signal, I want you to go back into the bedroom until I call your name, do you understand?" His eyes were hard.

I nodded, "I understand, please, be careful, Edward," I whispered.

"Always, baby, now, are you ready?" He asked.

I inhaled deeply and nodded again before climbing out of bed. We made our way into the kitchen and Laurent was sitting at the table with his gun in sight. I shivered; not knowing what was going to happen.

"Pancakes today, baby?" Edward asked me.

I looked at him curiously but answered with pep, "Yes! That sounds great!"

He nodded and started taking out pans. Laurent was busy reading some kind of book and didn't notice Edward taking out oil. I made sure I didn't watch him so it didn't look suspicious. Laurent chuckled and then turned a page of his book. Edward continued to boil oil and water in a different pan; suddenly, I knew what he was going to do. I was scared and my heart was pounding but soon, Edward looked at me and touched his lips with his index finger.

I stood up; announcing that I had to use the bathroom. Laurent didn't even look up from his book; he just waved his hand for me to go. I gave Edward one last long look before leaving the kitchen. I wasn't completely inside the room when I heard the struggle. I wanted to go to Edward so badly but I waited, I waited to hear him call my name. There was a loud BANG that echoed through the cabin. I gasped; covering my mouth and held my breath.

"Bella! Come on!" Edward shouted.

Relief flooded me as I grabbed the bag of food, water and blankets I had packed earlier and ran out to him. He was covered in blood and breathing hard.

"Oh God, baby, are you - are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked; looking him over.

"I'm fine, come on, let's get out of here before those other freaks get back!" He commanded and pulled me with him as we ran out in the unknown woods.

As we ran farther and farther from our hell, I didn't know if I could make it or not.

"Edward," I panted, "I don't know if I can make it."

"Yes, you can, come on, baby, think of Ethan, you can do it," He pushed; his hand still wrapped around mine tightly.

A few more feet and I was gasping for air; telling him I needed to rest.

He slowed, still looking around rapidly, "Okay, come on," He said and sat down on the ground before pulling me onto his lap.

"Are you really okay? Are you hurt? Let me look at you," I demanded and touched his chest for wounds.

He captured my hands in his and kissed my fingers, "Bell, baby, I'm okay, really," He promised and then dug something out of his pocket.

It was a cell phone.

"Edward! Do you have a signal?" I asked.

"Barely but I think it's enough to call 9-1-1," He said before he dialed. He held it to his ear, "Yes! Please! My name is Edward Cullen and my girlfriend Bella Swan and I were kidnapped! Help us, please! She's pregnant!" He shouted.

I squeezed his hand; still breathing hard.

"We're in the woods somewhere, I don't know! I haven't seen a street! Should we keep going?" He asked the person. "Okay, okay, we will!" He replied and then tugged me up. "They said to keep walking, we have to come out on a street or something," He told me.

I nodded and followed him while he stayed on the phone; telling the dispatcher everything he saw. It seemed like forever before we finally saw a road.

"I see it! It's... it's Paradise Lake Road!" Edward shouted into the phone.

I could hear the person muttering things like 'Safe place' and 'food' and 'water'. A pain shot through my back as if I were just burned from the inside; making me fall to my knees.

"Bella? What's wrong? Talk to me!" Edward begged.

"Oh God!" I wailed, "It hurts! Oh no! No! Edward, it's too soon! Oh my God!" I sobbed and felt the gush of liquid between my legs; as if I had pissed myself.

"My girlfriend's in labor! I - I don't know what to do!" Edward gasped.

I moaned again as another contraction hit me, "Ahhh! Oh God! Kill me!" I screeched.

"Stay here, Bell! I'm going to flag someone down!" Edward shouted and then took off toward the street.

"Fuccccck! Ahhh!" I yelled out my pain as I squirmed; trying to find a comfortable position. I started to sob, "Edward! Why aren't you here! Edwaaard!"

Another few minutes of screaming and Edward was running back over to me. He lifted me up and cradled me against.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry, it took longer than I thought for a car to drive by but there's a man who will take us to the hospital and the hospital is only fifteen minutes away," He told me as he carried me toward the road.

The man was out of his nice silver VW Jetta. He looked nice; dirt brown hair and kind blue eyes. He was older, around my dad's age, and wearing nice clothes.

"Jesus! Are you going to make it?" The man asked me as Edward put me in the backseat.

"Please! Help me!" I begged.

"Baby, it's okay, it's going to be okay," Edward tried to reassure me.

"Shut up!" I screeched, "You don't know what's happening inside my body! I feel like I'm being ripped apart! Fuck! Motherfucking son-of-a-bitch!" I dug my nails into Edward's arm; my muscles tightened and spasmed across my body as my uterus squeezed into a ball of pain.

It was like someone took a serrated knife and stabbed me in the top of my stomach slowly, slowly sawed downward to my pubic bone, and then stopped for a few minutes and started all over again.

"Bella," Edward said gently, "That hurts." He tried to remove my hand from his arm.

The man looked at Edward with large eyes, "Umm, son, you really don-"

But it was too late, "That hurts? That hurts? Oh, I'm sooooo sorry I'm hurting you, Edward! Are you about to push our watermelon sized child out of your lemon sized vagina? Do you know what it feels like? It feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach; taking a break and then stabbing it again! So don't tell me it fucking hurts!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, baby, here, use my arm," He offered.

I slapped his hand away and started to cry. I looked at the man, "Can you kill me?" I begged.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't but I can help bring that baby into the world, if you'll let me," He said.

"Are you a father?" I wondered.

He nodded, "I am, I have four and I helped deliver two of them," He assured me.

I grabbed his hand, "It hurts so bad," I whimpered.

He patted my hand, "I know, honey, I know, but think about what you're doing, you're bringing a baby into the world, you're going to be a mom; all this you're going through is worth it," He said.

I sobbed and smiled; it probably wasn't a pretty sight, "What's your name?" I wanted to know.

"I'm Peter," He told me.

"I'm Bella."

I was suddenly hit with the biggest urge to push and I told him so.

"Okay, Bella, it's time, the baby wants to come, now, I'm going to have Edward remove your pants and underwear, I won't look," He promised.

"Like I give a shit right now!" I snapped and then apologized.

He chuckled, "It's okay - Edward, come on over here and take off her pants," He instructed.

"Just like old times, huh, babe?" Edward tried to tease.

"Ugh! You suck so hard right now!" I howled and grabbed the seatbelt to give me leverage.

Edward got my pants and underwear off quickly before draping the blanket I had brought over my knees.

"Oh God! Oh God! I need to pushhhh!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Push, Bella! Start to push!" Peter commanded.

Edward was still between my legs as I pulled on the seatbelt and bared down. I thought I would break my teeth by how hard I was clenching. I screamed in pain as I continued to push. I took a break; breathing hard as I sobbed.

"I can't anymore, I can't," I panted.

"Yes, you can! Edward, can you see the head yet?" Peter asked.

Edward's eyes drifted down and he looked back up, wide-eyed, "Yes! I see it!" He exclaimed.

"You're doing so well, Bella, give me a few more pushes," Peter encouraged.

I nodded, sweating and crying, as I bared down again. This time, I held my breath as I pushed with all my might.

"And breathe!" Peter said.

I let out the air that I was holding and whimpered, "Edward, it hurts so bad, I don't think I can do it anymore."

He touched my cheek, "Baby, I'm so proud of you, you're so amazing, you're bringing our baby into the world," He praised, "Don't you want to see him?" He questioned.

The urge to push again overwhelmed me and I smashed my chin to my chest and pushed as I screamed.

"I see a shoulder! There's a shoulder!" Edward reported.

"Very good! Bella, you're doing amazingly! You're almost there! One more push and you'll have your baby!" Peter told me.

I gripped the seatbelt with one hand and the headrest with the other as I pushed with everything I had. I felt something being pulled from me and then relief. So much relief. Then, I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. My baby was screaming his/her lungs out.

"Is she okay?" I asked Edward.

He looked at me; tears falling down his cheeks and smiled, " _He's_ perfect, baby, he's so beautiful," He sobbed.

I smiled, still breathing heavily, "Can I - I see him?" I asked.

"Of course, here you go, mommy," Edward said and laid Ethan on my chest.

His face was scrunched up in displeasure; slime covered him and he was wiggling around. Edward was right though, he was perfect. I counted all of his fingers and toes. He was pink and breathing. He was a nice size too. I rubbed his back and hummed to him. He quieted down; still wiggling around but opened his eyes to check me out. His eyes were big and beautiful and blue.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" He demanded.

"His eyes are blue!" I told him.

He chuckled, relieved, "Mine are too," He replied.

"He's so chunky!" I cried happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Bell, he's amazing."

And he truly was.

...

...

...

 _"Breaking news! Victoria and James Witherdale were apprehended on Tuesday while they were trying to flee the country. Victoria is charged with kidnapping, assault, false imprisonment against Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. James is charged with an accomplice to kidnapping and false imprisonment against Cullen and Swan. Both are facing life in prison."_

Ethan's soft cries woke me.

I rolled over and let out a sigh but a hand stopped me.

"I've got him, baby," Edward whispered.

I smiled in the dark and snuggled back down while Edward crawled out of bed. I could hear him talking over the baby monitor.

" _I've got you, baby boy, daddy's here_ ," He said softly.

Ethan cooed back to him.

" _That's my little man_ ," He murmured and then began singing quietly to Ethan.

...

 _I took a walk and sat down in a park_

 _The gardener walked out and the sprinklers went on_

 _They watered the lawn and I went to sleep_

 _Ten thirty I turned my radio on_

 _Some group was playing a musical song_

 _It wasn't too long and I went to sleep_

 _Again at the park on a nice summer day_

 _High up above me the trees gently sway_

 _A bird flew away and I went to sleep_

...

I smiled as I listened to him finish the song. It was so beautiful when he sang Ethan to sleep. He always sang Beach Boys songs because he said that Ethan remembered from when he used to sing to me while I was still pregnant. I could hear Ethan cooing and then his soft sighs which meant he was on his way back to sleep. Edward shuffled back into the room and climbed into bed.

I snuggled closer to him, "I love you," I whispered and I did. So much.

"I love you too, Bell, so much." He kissed my lips.

"I'm glad our parents saw reasoning and let us get a place together, as a family," I mumbled.

"I know, my mom came to our rescue," He returned.

"She really did, even though my dad was going to have a heart attack, but it was, like, I was I already gave birth to your kid, so we might as well continue to live in sin," I giggled.

"That didn't last long," He commented and kissed my left hand that held the ring that promised me forever.

"Hmmm. Well, you did have to make me an honest woman, somehow," I teased.

"Yes, an honest woman," He teased me right back.

"Oh, hush; remember, we have to go to therapy tomorrow," I grumbled.

He frowned against my bare shoulder, "Yeah, I remember."

"You're mom thinks it's a good idea that we continue to go," I reminded him.

He sighed, "I suppose she's right," He agreed hesitantly.

I laughed at that, "You know, as fucked up as it sounds, I wouldn't change anything that happened because it gave me you and Ethan," I told him and hoped I didn't sound like a nut job.

He tightened his arms around me, "Me neither, baby; you two are my life."

And I believed him.

...

...

...

 _One_

 _Two_

 _Three_

 _Four Years Later - June 2010_

"Ethan! Come on, baby, we're going to be late!" I shouted.

My four, almost five year old, baby boy came running down the hallway. He was wearing a tuxedo shirt and black pants with his black Converse. He was so adorable. His brown hair was a mess and he looked up at me with huge blue/green eyes. He was a duplicate of his dad. It was shocking and amazing.

"Where's daddy at?" I asked him.

He pointed behind him where Edward was trying to fix his tie.

"Sorry, babe! This freaking tie!" He complained.

"Here, let me," I offered and helped him knot his tie. I straightened it out before smiling, "There, all better."

He kissed me sloppily before grinning, "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?" He wanted to know and placed his hand on my swollen belly.

"I'm okay, really excited!" I told him truthfully.

"Me too, now, remember what the doctor said, you can't stand for too long, so if you need to sit, then sit," He told me sternly.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," I teased and kissed him again.

"Two more years, baby," He smirked.

"I know," I gave him a push, "Will you carry Ava? I'll take Ethan."

"Of course, baby, where is my little princess?" He wondered.

"She's probably getting into trouble somewhere," I said.

"Ava! Come on, baby! It's time to go!" He called.

There was a clatter of feet against wood as she came running in.

"Daddy!" She squealed when Edward scooped her up and settled her on his hip.

"You ready to go, baby?" He asked her.

She nodded and stuck her index finger in her mouth. Her mahogany hair curled around her shoulders, her fair skin was scattered with freckles and her green eyes were large in her beautiful face. She was three going on thirty but I wouldn't change it for the world. She was wearing her purple dress and had a purple flower in her hair.

"Okay! Let's get the show on the road, everyone!" I exclaimed and took a hold of Ethan's hand.

We drove in our Journey with excitement in the air.

"I'm going to find our parents; give me your hand Ethan and stay with me," Edward said before pecking me and wishing me good luck.

The ceremony started and I stood among the other graduates in blue caps and gowns. After an hour of talking and giving out awards, they began calling names.

"In our Bachelor's Nursing Degree: Dean Lane... Bryan Lawrence... Jessica Lee... Tiffany Lewis... Taylor Lincoln... Maria Lopez... Sara Long... Ashley Mann... Karen Manning... Samantha Malone... Briana McCoy... Brittany Mills... Diana Mitchell... Holly Moore... Steven Morgan… _Bella Cullen_..." The crowd went wild and I knew it was mostly my dads' and Edward screaming.

I shook the president of the colleges hand and accepted my diploma with a smile. I escaped off the stage quickly and pushed through the crowd of people before making it into Edward's arms.

"Congratulations, baby!" He crooned in my ear and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I smiled so hugely and felt myself crying, "I did it!" I shouted.

He twirled me around, "You sure did, baby! I am so proud of you! How does it feel be a graduate?" He asked.

I looked around at my families smiling faces and beamed with pride.

"It feels pretty freaking awesome."

 _THE END._


	8. Twin Soul

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : This is just a short one-shot of ExB. This is more of a dramatic one. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Also, please forgive any mistakes! This hasn't been Beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

 **WARNING: Trigger for some people! If you have any problem with self-harm please use caution before continuing!**

* * *

 _SONG: Misfits Score (Simon and Alisha) - Vince Pope_

* * *

 _Twin Soul._

 _[Winter 2008]_

Alcohol.

Alcohol was what always got people into trouble. The combination of it mixed with a temper could be deadly. Trust me, I knew. I never drank -still didn't to this day. My mom's boyfriend loved to drink. It was like that was all he knew. I've only known one person who cared about me and in the beginning they didn't. In the beginning... we didn't know each other. In the beginning we weren't Bella and Edward. We were just Bella. And Edward. We ran in different groups at school. He was my neighbor, though, we never spoke to each other. We floated around one another - oblivious. I had friends. I had a couple of great ones; Alice Brandon and Angie Webber. We -well, I- had people who disliked me. We would always have haters; that was life.

I told my best friends a lot of things but I never told them about my mom's boyfriend - Phil. I think, somehow, they knew though. I never said a word but they knew. I had stopped eating. Food didn't interest me anymore. The first couple of weeks were the hardest for me but soon it got easier. My stomach no longer ached. My body changed; going from a healthy teenage girl's body to one that was starving to death. My bones never used to stick out but now my ribs poked out and my collarbone was seen through my skin. Sometimes my body would just hurt. I hid my damage in sweatshirts and jeans. I never showed anyone.

I was twelve when I first started to cut myself. The second that razor sliced through my skin I felt the relief. It was the best feeling -to be in control of my body like that. I never cut my arms where people could find it. I would cut my thighs and my stomach. The only issue I really had was the bleeding. Since I had no fat on my body, my skin was paper thin and when the cut was made I would bleed recklessly. I liked to see the red against white though. It brought a certain calm over me. I liked to watch the blood run down my legs as if it were escaping; trying to get away from me. I wasn't sure if I could ever stop cutting. It was apart of who I was. It made me who I was.

Nobody really knew what it was like to be sad. To be so sad that you had these thoughts running around inside your head. They even scared me. I wondered what I looked like to everyone else. Could they see how sad I was? How much pain I was in? When I finally died, would they say they knew all along about my suffering? Or would no one care? I would be leaving behind my best friends and that made me sad. It made the ache in my chest unbearable. I wanted to tell them about how sad I was. About all the pain I was in but I couldn't. It was my secret to keep. Until I died. Until I was set free. Maybe there was a heaven for people like me. Sad, lonely people. I watched my friends. They were happy. They didn't have to fake it. Their lives weren't a lie. They weren't pretending to be someone else. My life was a lie.

Phil Dwyer, my mom's boyfriend. He was a baseball player for a minor league team but that didn't stop him from thinking he was hot shit. He had dark hair that was shaved close to his head, blue eyes and tan skin. He was tall, over six feet, and super freaking muscular (He worked out constantly). He was also a complete asshole but since he had money, he got my mom. I didn't think he was expecting her to have a kid but since I didn't know who my real father was. he was stuck with me. He liked to take that out on me, as if it were my fault that my mom never told my real dad about me. I think since I wasn't his real kid it made it easier for him to hit me. After he was done beating me, he'd always say the same thing, "You made me do this, Bella." Yes. I made him do it. I was the fuck up. I knew that.

I could remember the first time Phil had hit me. It was one night in the fall because he was home; usually he was in Florida for spring training and all that but he was home that night. I had fallen asleep in math class and that was the night he had introduced his belt to me. He told me to get used to it. I remembered having to pull my pants down and him forcing my body over the edge of the bed as he brought the belt down. It bit into my skin and made me cry out. He hit me harder; telling me to shut the fuck up. My hands gripped my purple comforter that I hated so much and I muffled my screams with the bed. The buckle on his belt caught the skin above my ass and gouged my back. I could feel the blood trickling down and when he finally was done, after 18 beltings, I stood up on unstable legs. He asked me if I had learned my lesson and when I said yes, he left. That was the first and only time I had ever cried.

As I drove to my house, I knew I would be getting a beating tonight. I had failed a quiz in biology and I knew Phil would not be pleased. I wondered how many beltings I would get. It was something I was so used to it didn't affect me anymore. If anyone were to raise their hand at me, I probably wouldn't react. My mom never did anything. She would leave the room and pretend as if nothing was happening. When I would leave for school the next morning, covered in welts and bruises, she would kiss me on the cheek and wish me a good day. Nothing about my 'family' was normal but that was what everyone thought. Phil, Renee and Bella Dwyer were the picture perfect family. An all American family. A bunch of bullshit was what it was.

When I pulled into my driveway, I saw my neighbor was also home. Edward Cullen was also getting out of his car. A black BMW. He liked to watch me a lot, especially in biology - the only class we had together. He was hot, Edward was, with his jade eyes and dark brown hair. I never thought he had really noticed me before but the way he was staring at me now told me otherwise. We locked eyes as I got out of my silver Mini Cooper. Neither of us acknowledged each other but his eyes never left me as I walked up the walk-way toward my red front door. I didn't know what he knew but the way his eyes bored into mine, I knew he knew something. Maybe he could hear the shouts from inside? Maybe he could see my agony? I didn't know.

Phil was on the couch when I walked in; carefully closing the door behind me. As soon as my Converse made the wooden floors beneath me squeak, Phil was up and off the couch.

"Would you like to discuss your biology quiz?" He didn't ask. He demanded.

"Not really," I said and walked past him.

I knew I was poking fire at the beast but I didn't want to show him I was weak. I could handle a few beltings. I didn't look back as my feet carried me up the stairs and toward my bedroom. Of course he was right behind me and pushing me into my room. He yanked his belt off and jerked my pants down. His right hand shoved my back down; holding me into place as he tightened the belt around his left hand.

"You are going to learn some fucking respect around here!" He snarled at me as he whipped the belt across my skin, harder than ever.

I set my teeth and ignored the tears that pooled in my eyes. I kept my mouth shut as the snaps echoed around my room. When I thought he was done, I made to get up but he shoved me back down. His hands made quick work of tugging my pants off. I struggled against him and the palm of his large hand connected with my cheek; causing it to sting. He hit me hard in the face again; making my head snap to the side. His fingers were in my underwear then and - it burned! I wanted to scream out but his right hand covered my mouth. I clawed at his hand; trying to scream for my mom but he was too strong. When he was done with his torture, he pulled his hand out of my underwear and smirked.

"I'm glad to know you were still a virgin," He said and stared at his fingers that were glistening red with my blood.

I shoved him and he stumbled, off balance. I made a run for it; almost tripping over my pants that were still around my ankles. I kicked my feet free and made my way down the stairs two at time before flying out the door. Edward was still outside, now at the mailbox, and gaped when he saw me. I took off toward the woods. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get away. There was snow on the ground from the previous night and my toes stung from the cold. I didn't care that I was only in my underwear and sweatshirt; running into the woods. I kept running; feeling the ache everywhere on my body. I didn't stop until I was deep into the woods and rested against a tree; the bark scratching me. My hands twitched with the need to cut myself but I had nothing. I was getting ready to have a panic attack when I heard a voice called out my name.

"Bella!" It was Edward and he was getting closer.

I had no idea what to do. I collapsed on my knees and began to sob. I rocked on my numb legs as my mind raced with thoughts. I couldn't live like that anymore. I had to do something about it. I had to set myself free. Edward was in front of me then; staring down at me. He didn't say anything as he crouched down and scooped me up into his arms; keeping my body warm with his. He jogged back to his house; his movements making me bounce lightly. When he carried me up the stairs and into his room, he finally spoke.

"Look at me." Was all he said. I looked at him, emotionless, but didn't say anything. "Who did this to you? Your step-dad?" He asked. I continued to stare at him blankly. He sighed and backed away from me, "Do you need anything? Something for the pain? A shower? Anything?" He questioned.

I nodded, showing some form of life, and told him I'd like a shower.

He nodded wearily and pointed me to the bathroom. His room was nice; his bathroom connected. I went in and shut the door. Locking it. I turned the water on to hot and began to fill the tub. I opened his medicine cabinet and found what was I was looking for - a razor blade. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the shiny metal in my hands. It was cool on my skin and when I closed my eyes I pictured the blade slicing across my thin skin. I started to shake.

The running water was loud as the bathtub continued to fill. I didn't remove my clothes as I stepped into the tub. The water mucked with the dirt and dried blood on my body. I sat back, the hot water making my cold body tingle with pins and needles. I put the blade to my wrist and pressed. A small bead of blood ran down my arm. I pressed harder and brought the blade down. Blood sprayed everywhere -hitting the shower wall and covered me. It hurt. My hand and fingers throbbed where my body tried to heal the wound. Every time my heart would beat, the blood would spurt out. The bathtub water turned red and it reminded me of Kool-aid. I considered trying to cut the other wrist but I couldn't move my hand without it hurting. I rested my arm against the ledge of the tub and watched my blood drip down the side.

"Bella?" Edward tapped on the door, "You okay?" He asked. I didn't answer. I shut off the water with my foot and listened to the noises he made outside of the door. "Bella? Come on, talk to me! Are you okay?" He asked again. He knocked harder this time, "Bella! Open the door!" He demanded.

I couldn't move though. I was frozen in place; staring at my blood -so much blood- that surrounded me. My ears rang and Edward began to pound on the door; yelling my name. My eyes didn't seem to want to work and my vision started to blur. I dropped my head back; unable to hold it up any longer and waited. I knew it would be soon. I could feel the blood dripping from me. It was uncomfortable. Suddenly, the door banged open and I heard more yelling.

"Oh my God, Bella! What did you do? What did you do?" _What had I done?_

I couldn't hold onto it anymore and I let the unknown darkness swallow me; ready for whatever was to come next.

.

.

.

TS

.

.

.

There was a beeping noise.

Beep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep.

I had no idea where it was coming from but it was annoying me. I didn't think heaven would be so annoying. Maybe I was in hell? I knew that's where people went if they killed themselves but I also believed that He would forgive you if you truly believed and you were sincerely sorry. Which I was, I mean, He of all people would understand why I did it, right?

"That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard," Someone said and I knew that voice. Edward.

Why was he in heaven with me? Not that I minded. He was nice to look at. He chuckled. Had I said that out loud?

"You're not dead, Bella," He whispered close to my ear. "Open your eyes."

So I did. I opened my eyes and, although blurry at first, stared into jade eyes.

"Hi," I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Hey," He brushed the hair off my forehead, "You scared me."

I frowned, "I'm sorry," and then I gasped, "That was all a dream? Everything that happened?" I asked him.

He was confused, "What was all a dream?" He wondered.

"I saw... I saw God, I think, he was beautiful, he was in all white and looked like an angel, he told me I wasn't ready to leave earth yet; that I still had stuff to do, he didn't let me continue toward the light, I know how dumb that sounds but I swear it really happened! He made me turn around and walk... oh! It was you! You were there waiting for me at the end of the tunnel and I wasn't afraid anymore," I told him and realized how insane I sounded.

He smiled softly at me, "Do you believe in fate?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I do."

"I'm sorry I waited so long to save you, He told me to not intervene until the time was right," Edward mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

He looked up at me again and his eyes sparkled, "Will you stay with me, Bella? Stay at my house with me; with my family?" He asked.

"You...you're family? What if they hate me because I tried to kill myself?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "They could never hate you, they could never judge, it's not in their nature," He replied.

I tilted my head at him, "Why didn't you ever talk to me in school?" I demanded.

"It wasn't the right time yet," He responded eerily.

"I hope you know I had no idea what you're talking about," I said and then looked around, "Shouldn't I be in a mental hospital now?" I asked.

He gripped my good hand, "My father, Carlisle, took care of you, he didn't say anything and he won't," He promised me.

I nodded, "Thank you, Edward, for everything, nobody else knew, I never...I never said anything, I don't know why, maybe because I was afraid of looking weak but I should have," I muttered.

His lips touched my forehead, "There's no point in dwelling on the past, you're here now and you're safe. You can get your life back."

.

.

.

TS

.

.

.

The Cullens took me in.

They gave me a home. Shelter. Food. Protection. Love. They gave me everything my own mother never did. Phil and Renee gave up their rights easily. Phil said he didn't want to be strapped down anyways and that they were moving to Florida. Whatever. Good riddance. Carlisle and Esme Cullen stepped in and became the parents I never had. And Edward? Edward and I continued having a relationship I didn't quite understand.

"Do you know what a Twin Soul is, Bella?" He asked me one night as we lounged on the couch together; for the first time in my life, I wasn't scared.

I shook my head, "Is it like a Soul Mate?" I wondered.

"No, it's so much deeper than that, it is literally the other half of our soul. The reason for the soul splitting in two is so that the soul can have as many wide and varied experiences as possible, before eventually reuniting and returning to Source," He explained.

It was beautiful. The thing he was describing. "Does it happen to people as young as we are?" I asked him.

He nodded, "It can happen at any age, know was the time for us to connect, with so much pain and suffering you were going through, it was time to set your soul free," He said.

I moved closer to him and when his warm lips were pressed against mine, my soul tethered itself to his. We were one. I was his and he was mine. That night I gave him, not only, my virginity but my soul, my heart, my life. I wanted him to have it all. He was gentle with me; his hands touching all the right places. His lips soothing me and when his body connected with mine, I felt as if I were having an out of body experience. I could see myself. I could see the love that surrounded us but I could also see the blue hue that covered him as he moved above me. He held my hands in his; whispering sweet things to me. I kept my eyes open and on his face. He glowed. He was like an angel. He stared down at me; his eyes never leaving mine as his body caressed mine. Butterflies swarmed my stomach and my breath caught.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life," He whispered to me as my orgasm took me over.

I held onto him afterward and he whispered more soothing things; making sure I was okay. I told him it felt as if I had made love with an angel; that's how extraordinary it was. He didn't say anything; his eyes watched me.

"You are my life now, Bella," He promised me.

"There's only you, Edward, being apart would kill me," I murmured and then kissed him again.

My pain was but a memory now.

.

.

.

TS

.

.

.

 _Tuesday._

 _September 10th, 2013._

 _4:47am._

When I went into labor early that morning, I didn't feel pain.

I turned over in bed and saw that Edward was awake; looking at me. We locked eyes and didn't break away. I had always known that Edward was different. Special. He never would tell me what it was that made him different but he didn't have to. I trusted him. I married him. I married him the day I turned eighteen. I knew I never wanted to spend my life with anyone else. Nothing else mattered to me but Edward. Well, now there was someone else that mattered to me.

"Is it going to be okay?" I asked him.

He knew what I was asking and nodded, "He's going to be fine," He replied; his eyes still on me.

Edward knew it was boy even though they told us they couldn't tell. They were stumped but for whatever reason they couldn't see our baby. So I stopped going to the OB/GYN visits and trusted Edward to tell me that everything was okay with him.

"Should I get into the bathtub?" I asked him.

His eyes clouded and I knew he was remembering all those years ago. My wrist etched with scars. I cupped his face; telling him that it was okay.

"No more bathtubs, except when we're in it together, no, let's have our son here, in our bed," He said.

I made a face, "What about all the blood and stuff?" I asked.

"I'll get some towels," He smirked.

"This is so unsanitary but okay," I shook my head, laughing.

He laughed with me and then said, very seriously, "There will be no blood, Bella."

I believed him, of course. I wiggled out of my underwear and laid back down on the bed. Edward stood at the bottom of the bed; looking between my legs.

"It's time to start pushing," He told me.

I nodded and bared down. Still, I felt no pain. There was something else. Something amazing that tingled through my body; it was the realization of about to give birth to someone special. Edward's son. I counted to three in my head and took a break. Four more pushes later and Edward was holding our son in his arms.

Edward laughed in amazement, "He's here. Our son, Bella, our baby," He said and brought him over to me.

I stared down at him; losing my breath, "He's beautiful, Edward, he's so beautiful," I gasped.

He had one brown eye and one jade eye. He was gorgeous. He was mine. He was ours. He had a poof of dark hair on top of his head. His skin was flawless and peach and smooth. I checked to make sure he had all his fingers and toes. He didn't cry, not once. He just stared at me as if he were trying to figure out what was happening. I inhaled his baby smell and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Edison Carlisle Cullen."


	9. Paradise Of Light

_Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them._

 _Authors Note : So, this one-shot is very similar to my other one that I just put up. Twin Soul is about an angel and this one is about a vampire. Bella isn't self-harming in this one either but Phil is a dick and abuses her. Edward is there to save the day. I hope you enjoy this one!_

 _Also, please forgive any mistakes. This isn't beta'd._

 _Reviews = Love_

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE. IF THIS IS SOMETHING THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE, PLEASE, DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 _SONG: Just hold on we're going home - Drake_

 _I got my eyes on you,_  
 _You're everything that I see_  
 _I want your hot love and emotion, endlessly_  
 _I can't get over you,_  
 _You left your mark on me_  
 _I want your high love and emotion, endlessly_

* * *

 _Paradise Of Light._

 _[Winter 2006]_

Where I lived, nights would get so dark that you wouldn't be able to see anything.

That wasn't a bad thing though; sometimes I didn't want to see the things I saw. My mom, Renee, didn't like me. No, that wasn't it, she hated me. She couldn't stand the sight of me. To her, I looked too much like my dad, the one who 'abused' her and left. He didn't leave though, he was driven away and Renee made sure he couldn't have any contact with me. She was punishing him by hurting me. I knew his first name, my father. His name was Charlie. Charlie - a great, strong name. I couldn't remember his face. The face that stared at me lovingly, the one who took care of me and treated me like his world. Renee never treated me like that; she only treated me like shit. She told me she wished that she'd had an abortion and you know what? So did I. My dad once told me that if I just closed my eyes and went to a different place that made me happy, everything would be okay.

Memories of everything, my entire childhood, swirled in my brain. Pain. I had never known pain as great as I know now. I tried to cut off my feelings. Not feeling would make the pain bearable. The walking boot on my right foot was heavy. It thudded loudly as I walked down the carpet covered steps slowly; holding the railing for support. I cringed at the loud noise and limped into the kitchen, in search of food. I had to be quiet, a ghost, never seen or heard.

"Renee? You here?" Phil, Renee's boyfriend, called as he came into the kitchen.

He was tall with a beer gut. His dark hair was greying already. His eyes were dark, almost black, and large on his lined filled face. He was a drunk and mean as a snake. See, Phil was angry - he was angry at the world. He used to be a professional baseball player but a shoulder injury that couldn't be fixed ended all of that. My mom stayed with him even when he became bitter. It was like he aged over night. He didn't look like he was in his late thirties anymore, no, he could pass for late forties now.

He stopped when he saw me, "Bella." He said my name.

I kept my eyes down as I poured myself a cup of orange juice and searched for a poptart to eat quickly.

"Not going to say hi to me?" He growled.

I found the poptarts, blueberry, and took them with me back to my room where I'd be safe. I munched on them as I waited for seven o'clock, when I'd have to leave for school. I heard the footsteps on the stairs and I stopped breathing.

"Bella! Get out here now!" Renee yelled in her shrill voice.

I cringed and got up. I hesitated before cracking the door open. She stood at the top of the stairs, hands on hips; fuming. She was taller than most, 5'10, and thin. She probably could have been a model in another life but she choose this one. Her light brown hair was stringy and hung to her shoulders like an old used up mop. Her eyes were so blue and so tired. I wondered if she knew how much she hurt me by choosing Phil?

"Now, Bella! Don't make me tell you again!" She snarled.

My heart raced and I felt as if I would have a heart attack. I opened the door fully and stepped out slowly.

"Did you give Phil attitude?" She demanded; narrowing her eyes at me.

I ran my tongue over my dry lips nervously, "No, I didn't." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you can't watch that mouth of yours!" She shouted; stepping towards me.

"Please, mama," I tried in a small voice.

"Don't you 'mama' me! You get in that kitchen and apologize to your daddy!" She grabbed my shirt and yanked me forward.

"He isn't my dad! I didn't do anything! I swear!" I suddenly yelled and struggled to get away from her.

Her eyes were wild and she smiled, "You're gonna pay for that; get over here! NOW!" She pulled me with her down the stairs. I almost fell, grabbing onto the railing as my foot missed a step. "Phil! Come here and give Bella an attitude adjustment!" She shouted for her lover.

I tried to pull out of her tight grip, her fake finger nails were digging into my skin, "Stop! I didn't do anything! Please!" I begged.

"Look at her struggle... I love it when she struggles," Phil grinned as he came into the living room.

Renee shoved me to the floor; holding me down as I kicked my feet.

"No! Stop! Please! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, Phil! I won't do it again!" I shouted in a plea.

Phil tugged his belt off; his too big pants falling down his hips slightly. "Don't worry, you're gonna like this." He looked at me like an animal looked at their prey.

"Mama! Please! Please don't let him do this!" I cried.

She slapped me across the face and I felt the sting spread across my cheek, "What did I say about calling me 'mama'?" She snapped.

"Baby, get her up and over the arm of the sofa," Phil instructed her.

"No! No, please!" I thrashed around; trying to get free.

She yanked me up and forced me to bend over the arm of the sofa; holding my arms in front of me. Phil touched my ass with his hand and I heard the tightening of the belt around his fist. I shook as I clenched; waiting for the first beating. He snapped the belt across my back; missing my ass. I howled in pain as I closed my eyes; biting my lip so hard that I drew blood. He did it again; this time hitting his target. I didn't cry out this time, knowing it would make him angry. He continued beating me until I was raw and welted and probably bloody. Renee released me, silently, and walked away. She didn't look at me.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Phil said, chuckling, "Now get your shit and get to school. Now."

The walk to Forks High School wasn't far from my house, about a twenty minute walk.

The beating I was given was awful and made the walk unbearable but I made it even with the snow that covered the streets. No one looked at me when I limped into the school. I was invisible and that's how I liked it. I escaped into the bathroom to check out the damage. I stared at myself in the mirror longer than necessary. My skin was pale, translucent almost, with dark circles under my chocolate eyes. My hair was mahogany and hung to my waist; the only thing my mother let me keep. I was average height for a girl, 5'4, and thin. So thin. I didn't eat much. I wasn't much of a fighter but that didn't mean I didn't have fight in me. I thought I could be pretty, if I wasn't bruised and broken.

My eyes watered and I had to look away from the girl who was a mess that stared back at me. I was alone in the bathroom so I pulled down my pants to examine myself. My back and ass were red; welted and painfully swollen. There were scars from previous beatings. I heard the door open and quickly yanked my pants up; wincing.

"Hey," Angie Webber, a quiet brunette, smiled at me as she silently went into a stall.

I hastily exited the bathroom and slowed hobbled to my math classroom. When I walked in, Mr. Varner, greeted me. I didn't say anything back. I never did. I took my seat in the back of the classroom like I always did and tried not to show pain as I the shooting pain went through my body.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?" Mr. Varner asked me. He was middle-aged and ordinary looking with dark hair and dark eyes. I nodded; not saying anything. "Okay, honey, you just let me know if you need the nurse." He told me. I didn't respond as I stared out the window. "Hello, you must be our new student, Edward Cullen." Mr. Varner said to someone.

I looked up, curiously, and saw that he was stunning. He was tall, over six feet, and average weight but the way he held himself told me he wasn't someone to mess with. His hair was a strange copper color and tousled. His eyes - when he looked over my way - were an amazing gold; they drew you in and kept you locked.

"I am," He spoke; agreeing with Mr. Varner's conclusion.

Mr. Varner nodded, "Okay, you can have a seat next to Bella. She doesn't talk much. I don't expect anything out of you today; I just want you to follow along with us." He gestured his hand toward me, "We'll meet up after class so I can see where you are." He added.

Edward looked over towards my way and nodded, "Okay," He said simply and strolled over to me.

He sat down, fluidly, next to me and said nothing. That's how we stayed, silent and not looking at each other. I rested my chin in my hand and started to doze off.

"Bella, can you tell me the answer?" Mr. Varner asked.

I jolted up straight, hearing the snickers from others. I tried to think if I had caught the question but nothing was coming to mind. I thought I was going to get into major trouble until Edward whispered the answer to me.

"Is it 15/(20-X)2?" I asked; my heart sputtering.

Mr. Varner eyed me, somehow still not impressed, "Yes, it is, now, who can tell me..." He turned back to the board.

I looked over at Edward and when he caught my eyes, he nodded at me.

...

...

/

...

...

I ended up having every class with the new guy, Edward Cullen.

He didn't talk in any of them, not that I minded though, because he was so good-looking enough to just stare at. When class ended, I made way quietly out; unnoticed. Edward stood by a black BMW; watching me. I blushed, looking away, and kept walking.

"Hey," He called over to me. I looked over at him; curious at what he wanted. "Do you need a lift somewhere?" He asked me; voice voice soft. I bit my sore lip; thinking it over. "Come on, let me give you a ride," He urged. I nodded; giving in and wordlessly got into his beautiful car. Figures he'd have a beautiful car since he was so beautiful himself. I thought I saw him smile. "Where do you live?" He asked me.

I watched lips as he spoke, they way the moved and how full they were.

"Bella?" He asked; pulling me out of my trance.

I looked at his eyes, stunningly gold, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked and my voice trembled.

"Your address?" He repeated.

"Oh. Umm. It's 775 K Street; house number seven," I finally answered him.

He nodded, "You'll have to give me directions, I just moved here and I'm not familiar with the area yet," He said; his eyes focusing back on the road.

"Okay," I agreed quietly.

We rode in silence for a few before he spoke again.

"Do you want to go somewhere for a few?" He asked me suddenly.

I turned toward him, surprised, "S-Sure," I stuttered.

"You don't have to, I can take you home," He offered.

I shook my head, "No, we can go wherever you want," I said; feeling brave.

What was the worst that could happen? He could kill me? That would probably be the best thing that could happen.

He nodded, "Okay," He said still looking ahead.

We got hot chocolate before he took me to the park.

"This is nice," I told him as we sat beside each other on a bench in front of a small lake that was frozen and the setting sun behind it.

"It is," He agreed; drinking his hot chocolate.

"So, what did you think?" I asked him; wanting him to continue to talk. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows in question. "Your first day here, what did you think?" I clarified.

He shrugged, "It's not over yet," He said; giving me a sexy grin. I gnawed on my cracked and chewed up lips; not saying anything. "How come you don't talk much?" He asked curiously.

"How come you don't?" I returned.

He smiled, amused, "Don't have anything to say," He replied.

"I'm just quiet, I suppose," I said with pursed lips.

"You're pretty talkative now," He pointed out.

"I have someone to talk to now," I responded looking up at him.

His features softened and he looked away, "I'm glad that I met you, Bella," He said and he sounded genuine.

I nodded, my face warm, "Me too."

"Can I ask you a question?" He turned toward me suddenly.

I nodded cautiously, "Sure," I prompted.

"How did you get those bruises on your face?" He wondered.

"Oh," I pressed my hand to my throbbing cheek, "I fall a lot."

"You fall and hurt your leg too?" He pressed; clearly not believing me.

"Yes." I lied again.

"I don't believe you," He called me out.

My eyes widened, "W-What?" I stuttered out.

"I don't believe you; you don't have to tell me what really happened but I know you're lying," He said simply.

I looked away from his wise eyes and at a bird by the lake, "If this complicates things, Edward, I'll understand if you don't want to be friends," I said, used to people walking out on me.

"Why would't I want to be your friend, Bella? It looks like you need someone," He pointed out.

"It's up to you, Edward, just know that I'm a pretty complicated girl," I warned him.

"Good thing I'm good with complicated."

...

...

/

...

...

I got a beating for falling asleep in math class; so bad that I couldn't sit for a week.

My friendship with Edward deepened and grew weirder and weirder. Things began to happen that I didn't understand; it frightened and excited me.

"Don't be scared of it, Bella," Edward told me.

I stared at the apple that was floating in mid-air right in front of me.

"What's happening?" I asked, scared and confused.

"I can make things happen, Bella, I'm... different," He settled on.

"You're doing this?" I asked, shocked. He nodded; his eyes on mine as the piece of fruit continued to float. "I-I-I..." I couldn't find the words.

"It's okay," He whispered.

"Do something else," I demanded, intrigued by the scene in front of me.

He lowered his eyes and suddenly, the apple split in half. I gasped and looked up at him in amazement. Half of the apple floated over to me and I took it; examining it in my hand.

"Take a bit," He encouraged. I did and it tasted like a normal apple. "Good?" He wondered.

I nodded, "Are you telepathic then?" I questioned.

"Among other things," He answered.

"How long have you been like... this?" I asked him.

He seemed to hesitate, "Over a hundred years," He replied.

I think I gasped because suddenly the air was leaving my lungs. "How? How did it happen?" I croaked out.

He looked down at the floor before looking back at me, "I was dying of the Spanish flu and the man that I consider my father, saved my life," He said almost simply.

I suddenly grinned at him, unafraid, "This is amazing, Edward, _you're_ amazing."

He looked at me skeptically for a second before saying, "I can do other things."

"Show me."

His eyes fell to my deep purple dress, the only one I owned, and it inched up my pale thighs. I looked up at him and saw him watching me intently. Slowly my dress moved up my legs and I let him. suddenly, my plain white panties came into view. Before I could blink, my dress was off and on the counter folded neatly. I wanted him to see me and the horrible things my body had to endure. My bra didn't match my panties and the black seemed so intense against my white skin.

"Bella." He whispered as his eyes traveled up my black and blue spotted body.

"Don't-" I whispered back, "Don't say anything."

He stepped toward me and I flinched, an automatic reaction.

"Don't," He echoed, "Don't be afraid of me," He said so quietly I strained to hear him. I relaxed my shoulders and let his hands move over my skin without even touching me. "I want to help you, Bella," He said; circling me.

I shook my head desperately, "You can't," I mumbled; my lips heavy with need.

"I can, if you let me." He pressed his cool lips to the back of my neck.

I shivered, to his words or lips I wasn't sure, "Edward, I-I'm so nervous, I've never been touched like this before," I admitted.

"I know." His words were heavy and husky. "Do you want me to stop?"

My brain wouldn't work correctly, "No, I don't want you to stop." I probably sounded whiny but right then I didn't care - I couldn't with everything I was feeling.

He was still behind me, my back against his chest, as his cold hand crept down my flat, quivering stomach and into my panties.

I gasped as new, unfamiliar feelings exploded through me, "Oh! Oh, Edward!" I cried out, embarrassingly loud, as my body shook uncontrollably with unmistaken pleasure.

"Is it good, Bella? Talk to me," He encouraged me; his magical fingers still working on me.

I didn't know if I could form a coherent sentence, "I...I...My legs, I'm going to fall," I exhaled shakily.

"I've got you, baby, I will never let you fall." His fingers pumped in and out of me faster and rougher.

It was happening, my stomach twisted uncomfortably and my knees wobbled.

"I-I- Oh god! Edward!" I moaned and clamped my hand over his.

"Don't fight it, go with it," He whispered into my ear and his voice, all deep and throaty, pushed me over the edge.

"Ugnh! Yes!" I cried out and would've fallen if Edward wasn't there holding me.

"God, baby, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," He growled; his eyes full of lust and on me.

"Kiss me," I demanded.

"What?" He looked confused and out of it.

"You just touched me where no one else has ever touched me before and you haven't even kissed me yet," I said licking my lips.

He lowered his eyes, smiling, and circled around me like a predator. He made a show of staring at my lips; tracing them with his hypnotic eyes, before closing the space between us. He cupped my face, tracing his thumb over my bottom lips; prolonging the desired moment.

"Edward," I sighed his name.

He brushed his lips across mine, teasing me, before pulling back. I shook with nerves and excitement with what was about to happen. He traced his fingers over my eyelids, making me close them, before I felt him breathe on my lips. I inhaled softly as I felt his lips press gently against mine. Suddenly, my hands dove into his hair; pulling him closer to me. I moaned; rubbing against his straining jeans. His hands left my face and fell to my ass; squeezing. I cried out in pain; causing him to jerk away from me.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, breathing hard and his eyes wide with concern.

My face warmed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Edward! I didn't mean to startle you, it's just... my ass... it's sore," I said; making it even more awkward.

He looked confused, "Your ass? I haven't done anything to your ass," He tried to tease but I could see the worry.

"When I fell... I just... I really hurt it," I lied.

He exhaled angrily, "Bella, we were just intimate - I know what you feel like inside! Don't lie to me anymore!" He almost yelled.

I cringed away from him, immediately apologizing, "My mom, Renee, and her...her boyfriend, Phil, b-b-beat me," I finally admitted, feeling a weight lifted from my shoulders.

His eyes seemed to turn black, "Turn around."

I did as he told me and turned my back to him. His hands were on me again. He pulled my panties slightly; reveling my ass to him.

He inhaled sharply, "Jesus, Bella," He whispered. I couldn't help it, I started to sob openly. "Baby... Baby, please," He tried to console me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest.

"I - I didn't want to say anything because they threatened to kill me and I knew if I got you involved, they kill you too and I couldn't let that happen because I - I like you and care about you so much," I blubbered into his chest, getting his grey cotton shirt wet with tears.

He rubbed my back slowly, "You'll stay with me, Bella, from now on, and we'll figure out what to do," He promised.

I nodded, knowing once he was involved, there wouldn't be a way out.

...

...

/

...

...

Edward helped me sneak out with all my stuff.

It was easy since neither Phil nor Renee was there. Also, Edward was fast. He turned into a blur as he collected all my stuff before stowing it away into his BMW.

"Are you sure you have everything?" He asked for the millionth time.

I shot him a look, "Yes, Edward, babe, I'm sure," I told him.

His eyes softened when I called him 'babe' and he squeezed my hand, "I just want you to sure because you're not going back, ever," He said gazing into his eyes.

I cocked my head to the side, staring back at him, "Are you sure about this, Edward? Once we do this, there's no turning back," I said.

He took my face between hands and stared into my eyes, "I want you, Bella, and if that means I have to kidnap you to keep you safe, then that what I'll do."

I sighed in relief before nodding, "I just want you to be sure, it's your life too, Edward," I said helplessly.

He stroked my bottom lip, his favorite thing to do to reassure me, "I need you in my life, damaged and all," He said making me giggle and breaking the tension between us.

I kissed his nose, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Edward, seriously," I told him.

"You never have to worry about that, Bella, you're stuck with me until you get sick of me," He traced my lips with his eyes, like he always did before he was about to give me a mind-blowing kiss.

I growled hungrily as I devoured his lips like a horny teenager. Oh wait, I was one. He groaned, letting me know he was getting into it, and shifted trying to get closer but the divider between us made it difficult.

"God damn it!" He cursed, breaking away, and giving the divider the evil bag.

I panted heavily, "Backseat," I suggested; pulling at him.

He chuckled, breathlessly, and gave me a playful shove as I crawled into the backseat. I thumped on my back, giggling, and looking at him with innocent eyes.

"You're so sexy like this, baby," He struggled to get out of his shirt.

I nibbled on my lip, "I need to feel you, Edward, I haven't felt your hands on me in a week, are you trying to kill me?" I teased; helping him with my pants.

I moaned when his hands touched my flesh, "Oh God, I love your fingers, Edward, Oh God," I started to get delirious.

"Mmm... tell me what you want," He said silkily.

"Oh!" I gasped when his fingers found that spot that made me crazy, "Oh God! Your tongue! Use your tongue on me, baby!" I begged. I tried to control my shaking legs but it was no use.

He moaned, kissing my stomach before moving lower, "I would love to taste you," He whispered.

Then, his mouth was on me and his hands were everywhere groping and squeezing; making me crazy! I wiggled and squirmed around as if I had ants in my pants.

"Oh God! Oh, Jesus! Edward! I can't... I'm going to..." I arched; feeling the pleasure build and my legs lose control like never before.

When I had seen the light and my heart was thudding recklessly hard in my chest, Edward popped his head back up.

He smirked, "That was the loudest I've ever heard you, maybe I should do that more often," He said cockily.

"Oh God," I sighed heavily, "You're trying to give me a heart attack," I panted; resting my hand on my chest where my heart was pounding.

He leaned up and kissed me - I tasted myself and him. I slipped my hand into his pants making him pause and groan. I had no idea if I was doing it right but his moans encouraged me.

"Oh, yes, baby." He pushed his hips into my hand.

It didn't take long, as soon as I cupped his balls with my other hand he grunted loudly and shook violently above me.

He rested his sweaty forehead against mine, "God, Bella, that was...you're amazing," He said out of breath.

"Baby, you have no idea," I returned cockily; winking at him.

"I wish I didn't need you so bad but I do; I can't help it, every time I see you, I want to tear off your clothes and do things to you you've never heard of," He whispered, staring down at me.

I shivered in delight and my heart picked up as we stared at each other, "I would let you," I said back steadily.

He kissed my jaw with cold lips and I knew, in my heart, I was in love with him.

...

...

/

...

...

I had been with Edward for two months now.

He lived alone. His biological parents died a long time ago but his adoptive parents and siblings lived nearby. His adoptive parents had a lot of money, which meant so did he. They were good with finances, I supposed. He and his family decided they wanted to live away from the mainland. They opted for the country, which was beautiful. His house was cozy. It was was made of brick with a dark blue door that made it mysterious and out of place in the serene forest. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The kitchen was the bigger room with lots of space to move around. The living room was next door; open and roomy. Finally, the den was one-step down, a room on it's own, where the entertainment was.

I had moved in officially, my things were splayed around his house - I mean, _our_ house. I was happy for once in my life and I didn't feel like I had to sneak around or hide. I still had problems though, I'd wake up in the middle of the night, back with Renee and Phil, screaming bloody murder. Edward never complained; he'd kiss me until I quieted down and fell back asleep in his arms.

"You're an amazing guy, Edward," I stroked my fingers through his soft hair.

His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. His eyes flickered, "I love it when you do this," He mumbled, sleepy.

"I love watching you like this, you're so beautiful it hurts," I told him.

"You're too good to me, babe," He whispered as if he were drunk.

I pressed my lips to his temple and mumbled words I'd never told anyone before, "I love you, Edward."

He didn't respond. He was already snoring softly, he was a quiet and easy sleeper. Even though he wasn't awake when I told him the most important words I had ever uttered in my life, I still felt relieved that I had gotten to tell him.

When Edward woke, he did it in the most adorable way. He'd stretch out, moaning; his eyes still closed and he'd smiled.

"Good morning, baby," He would say each morning, always knowing I was awake.

This morning was different though, he didn't me like he normally did. He just opened his eyes and stared at me silently. I stared back, wonder filled my eyes.

He reached out to touch my lips, "I love you, too, Bella," He whispered.

I smiled and tears pricked my eyes, "You don't have to say it just because I did," I said quietly.

"Shut up." He smiled, "I love you." He touched my lips with his.

"I've never told anyone I loved them before, I love you," I repeated with a small smile.

He chuckled, "You're silly but I love you, so much," He said again.

"I-I'm scared to get attached and then you leave, because everyone eventually does," I told him; hating that I sounded clingy.

"Oh, baby, you've been through so much; I just want to help you through it," He said licking my tears away.

"I want to find my dad," I told him randomly.

"I'll help you find him, baby," He promised me.

I rested my hand on his cold cheek, "Do you believe in soul mates?" I asked him.

"I do." He nodded.

"I found mine," I said in a hushed voice; moving closer so that there was no more space between us.

He ran his hands through my hair softly, "Forever, baby," He said and kissed me until I was hot and bothered.

In the fourth month I was with Edward, Renee came looking for me.

We were at school, in history class, when she burst in.

"There you are, Bella!" She said through gritted teeth. Everyone was staring and I panicked, not knowing what to do. "I expect to see you at home!" She growled.

"No, you won't!" I shot back, finally standing up for myself.

Being with Edward had made me loose with my tongue. Everyone was torn between staring at me or Renee.

"We'll fix that attitude of yours when you get home," She promised and bounded out leaving everyone stunned silent.

I looked at Edward, scared out of my mind.

He squeezed my hand, "She won't touch you," He swore to me.

I stared at him, unsure.

How was Edward going to protect me from all these monsters that had hurt me all my life?

After class, Edward and I exited together; going to his car. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed in surprise and struggled but they were too strong.

"Let her go!" Edward shouted, coming over to me slowly.

Something sharp and cold pressed against my throat. "Don't come any closer or I'll kill her," They growled and I knew that voice. Phil.

I stopped struggling, knowing he would do it. He dragged me, my feet scrapping against the pavement, as went towards his car. He hit me over the head with something sharp and I saw spots before blacking out.

When I came to, I was back in my old bedroom with the lights off.

"Oh no!" I sobbed, struggling to move but my hands were bound and tied to the headboard. I started to hyperventilate, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My bedroom opened, slamming into the wall loudly.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Renee yelled, coming over and slapping me roughly across the face. My head snapped to the side from the force of it and I yelped in pain. "That's right, you little slut, you deserve to be beaten like the cunt you are!" She slapped me again, this time her ring caught my cheek.

"OW! Stop!" I yelled trying to turn my face.

Phil came in then, smirking, "Giving that little whore what she deserves?" He asked.

Renee smiled at him, "Yes, baby," She purred, licking her lips at him.

He pulled off his belt; tightening it over his fist with a sickening smile. Renee laughed sadistically and moved away to give him room. I didn't say anything, I just watched as he lashed the belt across my bare thighs. I grunted, clenching my teeth, and silently sobbing.

"Turn her over, baby," He told Renee.

She did as she was told and flipped me. My wrists twisted painfully, the rope digging into them. I was in just my bra an panties; exposed to the monsters. He grunted loudly as he snapped the belt across my back. He always missed my ass the first time. I inhaled sharply and clenched my muscles as I prepared for the next beating.

"I love when you bleed," Phil moaned in pleasure as he thrashed me again; this time the belt buckle caught my skin, gouging me.

I cried out, unable to stop myself.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise but I couldn't see anything since I was on my stomach.

"What the hell?" Renee shouted, confused.

"What are you doing here, you son of a bitch?" Phil growled angrily.

I strained to hear and see. There was a loud snapping noise, like bones being broken. Something touched my back causing me to jolt.

"Shh... baby, it's okay, it's me," Edward whispered.

I relaxed, "Oh God, Edward, thank god you're here," I started to sob.

He struggled to quickly untie me. I wiggled around, crying and trying to get loose.

"Hold on, baby, you're going to hurt yourself," He said in a rough voice.

"Get me out of here! Please! Oh my god!" I started to have a panic attack.

"Baby, please, relax, you're tearing up your wrists!" He said, frustrated.

I stopped moving, sobbing so hard my chest heaved heavily.

Finally, I was free. I threw myself at Edward; trying to get as close to him as possible. He held me; not saying anything. He just held me and it made me feel so much better.

"Are they dead?" I asked him so quietly even I couldn't hear it.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good," I exhaled in relief.

This was the first time I had ever felt relieved and... free.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked him.

"I have to call the police," He said.

"No! No police! They'll start asking questions and maybe they'll even arrest you and I can't lose you!" I started freaking out again.

"No, baby, they won't arrest me because I'm not going to be here," He said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Here's what's going to happen and you're going to have to trust me-" He started.

I interrupted him, "Of course I trust you!"

"Okay, I'm going to tie you back up, not too tight, and I'm going to call the police, they are going to find you like this; I want you to give them this description of the person: average height, muscular, Native American male with black hair and brown eyes. Scar above his left eyebrow and a tribal tattoo on his right bicep." He described this person to me in perfect detail.

"Who is it, Edward?" I wondered.

"It's a known serial killer and rapist, this is his motive, the police will think it's Jacob Black by the description you give them," He said confidently.

I tried to memorize the details he gave me and prepared myself for the cops. I kissed Edward one last time before he disappeared. It wasn't long before I heard the sirens. I was full on sobbing again at this point from the amount of pain I was in. Two police officers with kind eyes untied me. I threw myself into the arms of one who had a fatherly look about him. His name badge said: Swan. He was tall and thin with dark hair and eyes. His mustache was what gave him away as being a cop. He held me in his arms until I quieted down and then I told him the lie I had memorized. His eyes were sad as he listened to me tell my tale about how a native american man broke into my house and tied me to the bed. He asked me if I was sexually assaulted and this time I didn't have to lie.

"No, you got here just in time."

I felt like I had a connection with this man. Something about him made me feel like I was home. I didn't want him to leave but after spending four hours with me he told me he had to go and fill out my paperwork. I cried and he promised me he would check in on me. I hugged him one last time; wondering if I would see him again before watching him leave.

...

...

/

...

...

 _Five months later_

 _September 14th_

I turned eighteen yesterday.

Edward made a big deal about it; saying I would only be eighteen once and I should celebrate it. He made me a cake that he didn't eat and I ate way too much.

"Baby, I know I'm a day too late but I got you something for your birthday," He told me as he stroked my hair.

I was lying down next to him with my head in his lap on our sofa while the TV played in the background. I had never been more relaxed in my entire life.

"Oh, babe, you shouldn't have, I told you no more gifts," I tried to sound annoyed but secretly I loved it when he got me things and he knew it.

He smiled, "This isn't an item, it's a person..." He trailed off.

That caused me to sit up, "What?" I was confused.

He got up and went to the front door; opening it. There stood Chief Charles Swan. He looked awkward as he shuffled inside.

I smiled, "Charlie!" I ran over to hug him.

"Bella," He returned my hug.

"So, why don't we sit," Edward suggested and waved his hand toward the sofa.

I sat down and watched Chief Swan sit on the love-seat nearby.

"Thank you for coming Charlie," Edward told him.

He nodded, his neck red, "My pleasure, I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, I was working on your case," He said nodding at me.

"Any news?" I asked, playing my part.

He grinned, "The Feds caught Jacob Black, he was holed up in La Push with his wheel chair bound grandfather," He told me.

I smiled, "That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they have so much evidence they told me you wouldn't need to testify," He reassured me.

I stood up and went over to hug him again, "Thank you so much, for everything," I told him.

He patted my back and cleared his throat, "Of course."

Edward sighed then, loudly, "The reason I asked you here, Charlie, is that, and you probably already know, but Bella is your daughter," He said matter-of-factly.

I gasped and looked at Charlie, "Really? You're _Charlie_? As in my dad Charlie?" I asked dumbly.

He nodded, "I knew the moment I saw you that night; I didn't say anything because I didn't want to overwhelm you, you were going through so much and I wanted to give you time before I threw this on you as well," He said.

I started to cry, "I can't believe it's really you! I knew there was something about you! There was a connection between us, I felt so comfortable with you and I never feel comfortable around men," I told him.

His eyes were watering now, "It was so hard for me not to tell you but I knew it was only a matter of time before you found out and we would be able to be together again as a family." He kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed, "I'm so glad you're here now, daddy."

Edward watched us with a smile before leaving the room to give us a moment.

"I will never leave you again, Bella, I promise."

"I know you won't, I believe you," I said with a hiccup.

We sat and talked for hours. I told him the truth about Renee and Phil and how they treated me like an animal. I didn't tell him the truth about how they died or Edward but he said he was glad they got what they deserved and that he was upset that he couldn't have saved me earlier. He lived in Seattle but recently was relocated to Forks and I was his first major call. We talked about my life now and Edward. He said he liked Edward and he was glad that I finally found someone who would treat me the way I deserved to be treated.

"I'll probably marry him soon," I told him with a whisper even though I knew Edward could hear me in the other room.

"So young?" He asked with a grimace and I knew he was remembering his marriage with Renee.

"We're not you and Renee. We love each other very much and I knew I'll spend the rest of my life with him," I assured him.

"I know you're not, Bells, I just worry, you're so young and you have so much to do and see," He said.

"I'll do all of it with Edward, he's it for me, daddy, there will be no one else," I said with conviction.

He nodded, "Well, I'm glad it's him and I don't have to worry," He said with a sigh.

"He makes me so happy, I've never felt this way before about anyone; I've never felt love like this before," I whispered.

He grinned then, "I just want you to be happy, baby, and if he makes you happy then I'm happy," He told me.

I stared at him; seeing my face in his and smiled, "I've never been so happy, I have both my men in my life."

...

...

/

...

...

 _Summer 2009_

"She is so beautiful."

"She is."

"I can't believe we did it."

"I can't believe we did it again. I know. Our second. I didn't think it was possible."

"With you, anything is possible."

"You're such a cheeseball."

"I know but you love it."

"I love _you_."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Are you ready?"

"I am. Are you going to drop them off at your parents?"

"Yes. They said they would watch them for as long as we need."

"I can't believe I get everything I want."

"You, of all people, deserve it. You deserve everything."

"I have you; I have everything."

"You have me, Charlie, Joey and Selena."

"And your family. I love Esme, Carlisle, Ali, Rose, Emm, and Jasper."

He smiled at me, "I love that you and my family are so close." His fingers touched my lips.

I stared back into his soft eyes, "I'm so glad that I got to have a family, a _real_ family."

"And, now, you'll have me forever," He promised me.

I grinned, "That's all I've ever wanted," I replied seriously.

He looked down at our newborn daughter, Selena, and stroked her delicate skin, "Okay, baby, I think it's time," He said softly.

I snuggled Selena and kissed her soft skin before handing her over, "I'll see you soon, baby girl," I swore.

"I'll get Joey," He said and called for our two year old son.

My first born, my baby, came toddling in with pop-pop Charlie behind him. Charlie didn't quite understand what was happening. He only knew that Edward and I were going on a 'vacation' and would be back in a week or two. The less he knew the better. Joseph Carlisle Cullen was my whole world. I had no idea it was possible for me to get pregnant but Edward's sperm was strong and could break through anything. I guess being a vampire couldn't even stop his little guys and I was glad it didn't. My baby was perfect. He was developing at an above average rate but that's because he was smart. He was going to do amazing things in his life; I just knew it. I hugged his little body to mine and ran my hand through his brown hair. He was a spitting image of me with his chocolate hair and eyes. It seemed like our daughter, Selena, was going to take after Edward with her bronze hair and green eyes from his human days. Both of my kids were going to be heartbreakers.

"Okay, Joey, mommy and daddy are going on their trip now. We'll talk to you everyday, I promise," I told him.

He nodded seriously, his brown eyes intense as he stared me, "Okay, mommy," He agreed.

"I love you, baby, you be good for grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme, okay?" I smoothed his wild, curly hair down.

"Okay! I love you!" He shouted before running over to his hug his daddy.

Edward pretended to heave as he lifted him into the air, "Okay, buddy, you know you're my main man, yeah? So, you gotta be good for your grandparents," He said blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

Joey squealed in delight before wiping his face, "Okay, daddy, okay! I promise! I'll be good!" He yelled with laughter.

Edward sat him down before walking over to Charlie, "As soon as you've had enough of this squirt, you can drop him off at my parent's house, they'll have Selena with them," He told him.

Charlie nodded, "I'm working a double tomorrow night so I'll drop him off some time in the afternoon," He agreed.

Edward nodded as well, "Cool, thank you so much for doing this, Bella and I need this vacation," He said smoothly.

Charlie looked over at Joey who was bouncing up and down singing 'One less lonely girl', "Yes, you guys earned it," He said with a chuckle before heading over to me, "Okay, Bells, you enjoy your vacation and I'll see you when you get back, we'll do lunch."

"Sounds good, daddy," I said and kissed his cheek.

After goodbye to everyone, Edward and I were off. We made it to our old house that Edward decided to keep. He said he couldn't part with it after all the memories we had made together.

He took my hand, "Are you ready?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath in, "Yes, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

And then we walked inside together to start our lives together, forever.


End file.
